Chronicle Of The Different Times
by matryoshka-shu
Summary: HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Of A New Destiny

Konnichiwa Minna-san...! ^^ Atashi wa Shu-chan desu. Dan ini fanfic pertama Shu! Maaf ya kalau jelek, tapi tolong RnR ya kalau bisa... –-smiles- Kalau ada yang kurang, tolong kasih Shu masukan-masukan yang bermanfaat. Jaa, selamat membaca... \(^o^)/

xXx_xXx

Chronicle Of The Different Times

By: Shu Aliciel

Chapter One: Beginning Of A New Destiny

Disclaimer: TRC semuanya punya CLAMP

xXx_xXx

"Cepat! Cepat!" Sekelompok orang berlari di tengah hujan. Meski telah sobek, jubah merah mereka yang panjang tetap berhasil menutupi luka dan bekas darah di sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Mereka mengejar!"

"Sial!"

Datang lagi kelompok lain yang berjubah putih, seperti mengejar kelompok berjubah merah. Mereka membawa senjata yang dapat menyetrumkan listrik bila terkena.

"Cih! Aku bosan bermain kejar-kejaran!" Seseorang mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membuka jubah merahnya hingga semua luka dan bekas darah terlihat jelas di tubuhnya. Ia siap menebas orang-orang berjubah putih yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Dan kini beberapa dari temannya pun ikut maju untuk bertarung.

"Maju kalian semua!"

"Kurogane-san!"

Dua orang yang terlihat paling muda dibandingkan kelompok berjubah merah lainnya berusaha menghentikan Kurogane, tetapi ditahan oleh rekan mereka.

"Syaoran! Fay! Sudahlah. Mereka bisa mengatasinya!"

"Tapi,Touya-sama..." sekarang Touya terus terdiam menunduk.

"Benda ini...tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan mereka..." ucapnya dingin, melihat benda yang dari tadi dibawanya. Sebuah benda yang berada di dalam tabung kaca.

"Touya-sama, lihatlah rekan-rekan kita. Jumlahnya tidak imbang. Mereka bisa terbunuh!" Fay angkat bicara, namun Touya masih diam.

"Kalian...bisa dipercaya 'kan?"

"Eh?" Syaoran tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Touya pun menyerahkan benda yang ada di tangannya pada Fay yang berada di samping Syaoran.

"Yukito!"

"Ya, Touya-sama?"

"Kirim mereka ke sebuah tempat yang aman..."

"Aku mengerti." Orang yang dipanggil Yukito mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Seketika itu juga sebuah lingkaran sihir yang bercahaya muncul.

Ia membaca sebuah mantra dan datanglah angin yang dibungkus oleh cahaya, berputar-putar di atas lingkaran sihir tersebut. Angin itu melingkupi figur Syaoran dan Fay yang berada tepat diatas lingkaran sihir Yukito hingga tubuh mereka berdua tertutup sepenuhnya..

"Kalian dan 'kunci' itu harus kembali kesini dengan selamat."

Di tengah perkelahian hebat, seulas senyum khas dari teman mereka, Kurogane adalah hal terakhir yang mereka lihat...sebelum kesadaran mereka mulai mengilang...

o0o

Di Sebuah Waktu Yang Lain...

o0o

'Cepat! Cepat!'

Sakura berteriak dalam hati karena pagi ini, seperti biasa ia bangun kesiangan dan harus berlari agar tidak terlambat. Ia pun tiba di sekolahnya, menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya masih sambil berlari. Kelasnya sudah dekat, Sakura pun memperlambat langkahnya dan lalu membuka pintu. Ternyata ia tak terlambat.

Sakura menuju ke bangkunya dan mendapati Tomoyo sudah datang lebih dulu darinya.

"Seperti biasa, kamu hampir terlambat lagi ya..."

"Ya...begitulah... Aku selalu mematikan jam weker ketika berbunyi, lalu tidur lagi sampai Touya nii-san akhirnya membangunkanku" Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan tidak lama kemudian guru mereka datang. Pelajaran kali ini sejarah. Pelajaran yang tidak begitu diminati oleh Sakura. Ia hanya melihat keluar jendela di sebelah tempat duduknya, hanya sekedar melamun.

Kedua mata Sakura mencoba menelusuri langit di luar. Ia terdiam ketika melihat benda aneh turun dari langit. Spontan, ia berdiri masih dalam keadaan diam. Tanpa ia sadari seisi kelas memperhatikannya.

"Nona Kinomoto!" Suara itu mengagetkan Sakura. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan gurunya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba berdiri seperti itu?"

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa,pak..." Jawab sambil menundukkan kepala, lalu duduk kembali.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Bisik Tomoyo padanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Meski menjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa' Sakura yakin ia tadi melihat sesuatu. Di langit, benda itu terlihat seperti air namun yang tidak transparan. Lalu memanjang hingga menyentuh tanah, dan menghilang.

'Kira-kira itu apa ya?'

o0o

Sekolah pun selesai. Sakura berjalan sambil melamun, masih penasaran tentang yang tadi dilihatnya. Ia berhenti di sebuah pertigaan.

'Benda itu...kalau tidak salah, turunnya di sekitar sini...'

Ia menengok ke sebelah kanan kirinya. Di sebelah kanannya ada sebuah jalan dan di sebelah kirinya ia melihat tangga yang agak tinggi. Ia berpikir sebentar, dan teringat ia tak pernah tahu ada apa di atas tangga itu.

Penasaran, Sakura pun menaiki tangga tersebut. Ia makin penasaran hingga akhirnya tiba di anak tangga terakhir dan melihat sendiri pemandangan yang dari tadi ingin diketahuinya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh..." ucapnya pelan.

Disana hanya terdapat sebuah rumah bercorak tradisional Jepang dan beberapa pepohonan yang daunnya mulai berwarna coklat dan berguguran bersama angin musim gugur.

'Tapi...ini rumah siapa ya?'

"Maaf...Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara seorang laki-laki dari arah kirinya membuat Sakura menoleh. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Rambut dan matanya berwarna coklat, dan wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi heran melihat Sakura. Ia pasti heran melihat orang tak dikenal datang ke tempatnya, tanpa tujuan yang jelas pula.

_SAKURA POV_

"Ah maaf! Aku...juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa datang kemari."

Aih...aku pasti dianggap bodoh olehnya. Datang, tapi tidak tahu kenapa dan untuk apa! Uh... Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri lebih dari ini...

"Hmm...kau tidak tahu untuk apa datang kemari?"

"Ng...ya..." jawabku tertunduk malu. Orang ini pasti menganggap ku sangat bodoh... Dan sekarang dia akan mentertawakanku! Huuh... ini memalukan...

"Haha! Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi...berhubung kau sudah di sini, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Eh...apa? Dia...tidak menganggapku bodoh? Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Dan kenapa...dia malah tersenyum seperti itu?

_NORMAL POV_

Bukannya mengejek, anak itu malah tersenyum kepada Sakura. Ia bahkan mengajaknya duduk dan mengobrol sedikit di teras rumahnya sambil minum teh. Sakura merasa lega ia bertemu orang yang baik

"Siapa namamu? Aku Sakura."

"Namaku Syaoran."

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Apa kau baru pindah?"

"Ya. Dari Korea. Tapi di sini aku tinggal sendirian karena orangtuaku masih di Korea."

"Ooh... Kau suka tinggal di sini?"

"Ya. Di sini...sangat berbeda dengan tempat tinggalku..." wajahnya terlihat sendu ketika mengatakan hal itu. Membuat sakura bingung, dan sedikit terpana.

Dari percakapan mereka, Sakura tahu bahwa Syaoran lahir dan besar di Korea. Ia juga memiliki beberapa saudara di Jepang. Syaoran adalah anak tunggal, jadi ketika berkata bahwa ia ingin tinggal dan bersekolah di Jepang, orangtuanya hampir tak mengizinkan hingga akhirnya Syaoran membujuk mereka. Syaoran pun diperbolehkan untuk tinggal sendiri di Jepang.

"Wah, sudah sore rupanya. Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang."

Menyadari bahwa hari mulai gelap, Sakura pun berniat untuk pulang. Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan memakai sepatunya.

"Sakura."

Sakura yang barusan disebut namanya menoleh.

"Kalau kau mau, datang lagi ke sini. Bicara denganmu cukup menyenangkan."

"Tentu!" jawab Sakura singkat, lalu berbalik pergi menuju arah rumahnya.

Figur Sakura telah menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Kini Syaoran berdiri di depan rumahnya seorang diri.

"Keadaan benar-benar berbeda dengan 'di sana'. Orang-orangnya juga...terutama kau..."

o0o

Sakura kini sudah berada di sekolah. Tidak usah dibahas bagaimana ia pergi sekolah karena author berencana membuatnya HAMPIR terlambat setiap hari. Sakura ingin bercerita kepada Tomoyo yang ada di sampingnya tentang pertemuannya dengan Syaoran kemarin. Namum di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka, bel masuk sekolah berbunyi dan guru memasuki kelas.

Pak Guru masuk bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Sakura sangat terkejut karena ia mengenal siapa anak laki-laki tersebut. Syaoran. Anak yang kemarin berkenalan dengannya ternyata masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Bahkan mereka satu kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid pindahan dari Korea. Namanya Syaoran Li."

Sementara Pak guru memperkenalkan Syaoran kepada murid-muridnya, Sakura berbisik kepada Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, itu anak yang barusan kuceritakan. Yang kemarin berkenalan denganku."

Tomoyo hanya diam, lalu menangguk mengerti dan kembali menoleh ke depan kelas.

"Nah Syaoran, tempat dudukmu...di situ. Kursi kosong di belakang. Maaf tidak ada teman sebangku untukmu karena dengan adanya kamu, jumlah murid di kelas ini ganjil"

"Tidak apa-apa Pak. Saya tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk agar kita bisa segera memulai pelajarannya."

Syaoran berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang ditunjuk menjadi tempat duduknya. Kursi tersebut berada tepat di belakang Sakura dan Tomoyo.

Sakura memperhatikan Syaoran yang berjalan menuju bangkunya. Saat bertemu muka dengan Sakura, Syaoran melemparkan senyum kepada Sakura. Sakura pun balik tersenyum ke arah Syaoran. Ketika Syaoran sudah duduk di kursinya, Tomoyo membalikkan badannya ke arah Syaoran.

"Hai Syaoran! Aku Tomoyo. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap tomoyo sambil menunjukkan senyum ramahnya yang khas.

"Ah..iya. Mohon bantuannya ya."

"_Memang baik, tapi mungkin ia terlalu formal."_ Tomoyo menuliskan kalimat tersebut di notebook miliknya, lalu ia tunjukkan kepada Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil, dan mulai menulis 'surat' balasan.

"_Tidak apa-apa kan? Nampaknya ia bisa jadi teman yang baik."_ Tomoyo pun meresopon dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

o0o

Lunchtime! Inilah yang selalu ditunggu oleh siswa-siswi sekolah di seluruh dunia. Sebenarnya yang selalu ditunggu murid sekolah itu hanyalah bunyi bel. Bel istirahat dan bel pulang sekolah. Begitu juga dengan author kita ini. Anyway, setiap jam istirahat, Sakura dan Tomoyo selalu makan siang bersama di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah. Dan kali ini mereka juga mengajak Syaoran.

Sakura: "Apa? Kau tidak bawa bekal?"

Syaoran: "Ya. Aku tidak sempat membuatnya."

Sakura: "Aku juga tidak bawa. Kemarin ayah lembur sampai malam, jadi tidak bisa membuat bekal untukku. Dan pagi ini aku juga hamper terlambat."

Syaoran: "Apa setiap pagi kau hampir terlambat?"

Tomoyo: "Ya. Bahkan kadang ia berpapasan dengan guru yang mau masuk di depan pintu kelas."

Sakura: "Eh...ya...begitulah..."

Tomoyo: "Hihihi... Ya sudah, karena cuma aku yang bawa bekal, kita makan ini bersama saja."

Tomoyo menawarkan cupcake coklat yang dibuat olehnya. Sakura memandanginya dengan mata berbinar-binar karena kue buatan Tomoyo sangat sangat lezat.

"Wah, kue buatanmu selalu terlihat lezat! Syaoran juga coba makan. Kau pasti berkomentar sama denganku." Sakura memberikan satu cupcake kepada Syaoran, bertingkah laku seperti cupcake itu dia yang buat saja.

"Ah, iya." Ucap Syaoran sambil menerimanya

"Kau benar. Ini enak sekali!" Dalam sekali gigitan, sudah terasa kelezatannya. Tomoyo memang hebat.

"Benar 'kan yang kubilang tadi." Ucap Sakura yang entah kenapa merasa bangga, sedangkan Tomoyo hanya tertawa kecil

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

o0o

Sakura dan Syaoran pulang bersama tanpa Tomoyo karena Tomoyo sudah dijemput oleh...beberapa wanita berseragam dan kacamata hitam, kau pasti tahu siapa. Rencananya kali ini Sakura ingin singgah sebentar di rumah Syaoran. Begitu sampai, mereka melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang yang setengah figurnya ditutupi oleh jubah merah. Sakura dapat melihatnya membawa sebuah tabung kaca yang bersembunyi di balik jubah itu, meskipun isinya tidak terlihat.

Pria ini tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan Sakura membalas senyumnya. Sakura berpikir mungkin dia adalah kenalan Syaoran yang berada di Jepang. Tapi Sakura tidak begitu yakin karena pakaian yang dikenakannya terlihat begitu asing.

"Hei Syaoran..." Pria ini bicara pada Syaoran.

Jika memang ini kenalannya, harusnya Syaoran tersenyum. Tetapi raut muka Syaoran saat ini begitu serius. Tidak ada satupun senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sakura. Maaf, tapi lebih baik kau pulang saja dulu. Maaf ya." Syaoran merasa bersalah pada Sakura dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa kok. Sampai jumpa besok..."

_SYAORAN POV_

"Akhirnya kita bertemu ya, Syaoran. Lebih tepatnya aku yang menemukanmu."

"Tentu saja kau harus menemukanku karena aku tak mungkin...tak bisa mencarimu." Jawabku dengan nada datar.

"Ya. Kau benar. Kau tak bisa menggunakan sihir, jadi kau tak bisa melacak keberadaanku"

Sihir. Sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan orang di depanku, Fay dan beberapa orang di negeriku. Aku tidak termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang itu.

"Tempat ini... kau yang 'membuat' nya?" Tanya Fay padaku setelah melihat ke sekeliling.

"Bukan. Benda ini yang melakukannya. Yukito memberikannya padaku untuk jaga-jaga. Begitu ku tekan tombolnya, tiba-tiba rumah dan pohon-pohon ini muncul entah dari mana."

Aku menunjukkan Sebuah bola Kristal berwarna biru dengan tombol kecil berwarna merah di atasnya.

"Ah, ya. Ia memasukkan sihir ke dalam bola itu. Sihir yang dapat membangkitkan masa lalu dari tempat ini."

"Ooh..."

"Jadi sekarang kita tinggal di sini sambil menunggu ada yang datang untuk menjemput kita...siapapun itu."

_NORMAL POV_

Sakura tidak jadi ke rumah Syaoran. Ia berfikir mungkin mereka akan melakukan pembicaraan serius. Ia tak mungkin mengganggunya. Namun Sakura juga ragu. Apakah benar orang itu kerabat Syaoran? Nampaknya dia bukan orang Jepang atau Korea. Rambut pirang...mata biru. Ketika itu, atmosfirnya serasa tidak enak. Dan kenapa wajah Syaoran menjadi begitu serius ketika melihatnya?

Esok harinya Sakura dan Tomoyo pergi ke rumah Syaoran sepulang sekolah. Mereka hobi banget ya berkumpul di rumah sana. Di depan rumah Syaoran, mereka bertemu dengan pria berambut pirang yang Sakura lihat kemarin. Dia tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga. Sakura melihat di sampingnya ada benda yang sama seperti yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Oh iya Sakura, Tomoyo. Kenalkan, dia saudaraku, Fay-san." Sakura dan Tomoyo pun berkenalan dengannya.

"Maaf Fay-san, tapi...nampaknya kau bukan orang Jepang, ya?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Tomoyo yang tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Fay. Ternyata ia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Ya benar. Kau pasti langsung mengetahuinya dari warna rambutku dan juga namaku yang tidak seperti nama orang Jepang."

Sakura, Tomoyo dan Fay mengobrol di teras sementara Syaoran mengganti bajunya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari dalam rumah. Seperti suara mesin dan berbunyi "Piiip piiip piiip" dan entah mengapa raut wajah Fay langsung berubah.

"Fay-san." Syaoran datang terburu-buru dan memanggil Fay.

"Permisi sebentar..." Fay tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan Tomoyo.

"Ya, silahkan." ia lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Syaoran masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura: "Apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?"

Tomoyo: "Entahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, Fay-san orang yang sangat ramah. Sikapnya juga lebih santai dari Syaoran"

Sakura: "Ya. Kau benar. Kemarin aku sempat melihatnya. Ternyata dia memang bukan orang Jepang."

Tomoyo: "Kira-kira ia berasal dari mana?"

Sakura: "Tidak tahu. Nanti kita tanyakan saja"

Tomoyo: "Ya..."

Tomoyo menyeruput teh yang tadi telah disediakan oleh Fay. Sementara Sakura terpaku pada benda yang sedari tadi berada di samping Fay. Tabung kaca dengan hiasan ornamen berwarna emas di kedua ujungnya. Isi tabung itu tidak begitu terlihat karena pantulan sinar matahari, namun Sakura dapat melihat benda yang bentuknya seperti kunci antik berwarna perak di dalamnya.

Ia berniat menyentuhnya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, tetapi tangannya dihentikan oleh tangan Fay yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak menyentuh atau melihat benda itu, Sakura-chan." Ucap Fay sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun menangguk mengerti. Mungkin itu adalah benda yang sangat sangat berharga bagi Fay sampai-sampai Fay tidak bisa meninggalkannya di suatu tempat.

"Ah iya. Maaf..."

o0o

Hari-hari mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sakura dan Tomoyo begitu senang bergaul bersama Syaoran dan Fay. Syaoran sendiri mulai beradaptasi di sekolahnya dan Fay...nampaknya ia tidak pernah kemana-mana. Ia terus berada di rumah Syaoran bersama tabung kaca berisi kunci yang kelihatannya sangat berharga.

Sakura: "Syaoran, sejak kau datang ke Jepang, nampaknya kau tak pernah pergi jalan-jalan."

Syaoran: "Ya, kalau jalan-jalan sendirian 'kan tidak enak.."

Sakura: "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bertiga?"

Tomoyo: "Tidak mengajak Fay-san?"

Syaoran: "Nampaknya tidak perlu."

Tomoyo: "Eh? Kenapa?"

Syaoran: "Fay-san tidak begitu suka keramaian"

Sakura: "Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu ini?"

Syaoran: "Aku sih bisa kapan saja."

Tomoyo: "Kalau begitu, hari Minggu kita berkumpul di sini. Setuju?"

o0o

Hari Minggu Yang Telah Dinantikan

o0o

Sakura: "Apa? Kau tak bisa pergi?" Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak.

Tomoyo: "Maafkan aku... Mama memaksaku pergi menemaninya ke sebuah acara... Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Syaoran saja?"

Sakura: "Baiklah... Tapi kapan-kapan kita pergi bertiga ya."

Tomoyo: "Tentu saja... Sekali lagi, maaf ya..."

Sakura: "Sudahlah Tomoyo, tidak apa-apa... Sampai jumpa."

Tomoyo: "Ya.. Sampai jumpa." KLIK *telepon ditutup

Sakura: "Syaoran, kita pergi berdua saja tidak apa-apa kan? Tomoyo tidak bisa datang. Kapan-kapan saja kita pergi bertiga."

Syaoran: "Ya. Aku tidak keberatan."

Sakura: "Baiklah, ayo pergi!"

Sakura mengajak Syaoran ke sebuah pusat pertokoan. Ia juga mengajak Syaoran ke café favoritnya dan Tomoyo. Mereka mengunjungi toko souvenir dan Sakura membeli 2 buah gantungan handphone untuknya dan Tomoyo.

"Syaoran, kau tidak membeli sesuatu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak."

"Oh.." jawabnya singkat.

Sakura pun beralih melihat benda-benda lain. Ia berhenti pada jepit rambut berbentuk sepasang sayap.

'Cantik sekali...' pikirnya.

"Kau mau itu?"

Syaoran tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping kiri Sakura, membuatnya kaget karena wajah Syaoran sangat dekat dengannya.

"I...iya. Bentuknya cantik sekali sih."

"Kalau begitu, akan kubelikan untukmu." Ucap Syaoran, lalu mengambil jepit rambut tersebut.

"Eh? Ah, tidak usah. Aku akan membelinya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin memberikannya padamu."

Mendengar itu, Sakura diam. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ka...kalau begitu, terima kasih..."

Sore hari, Sakura dan Syaoran berjalan pulang. Keduanya diam, tidak bicara apapun hingga mereka melewati sebuah taman bermain.

Syaoran: "Sore hari taman bermain masih ramai ya..."

Sakura: "Iya. Kau pernah ke taman bermain?"

Syaoran: "Tidak..."

Sakura: "..."

Syaoran: "Maksudku, tidak di Jepang. Kalau di Korea pernah waktu aku masih kecil."

Sakura: "Oh..."

Syaoran: "..."

Sakura: "Yang paling kusukai di taman bermain adalah merry-go-round. Jadi bisa melihat pemandangan kota."

Syaoran: "Lain kali, kita pergi ke taman bermain saja."

Sakura: "Ya. Dan Tomoyo juga harus ikut."

Syaoran: "Tentu saja...Kalau ada lain kali..."

Sakura: "Eh? Apa?"

Raut wajah sedih Syaoran yang mengucapkan 'Kalau ada lain kali' membuat Sakura bingung.

"Sudahlah... Tidak begitu penting..." katanya sambil tersenyum.

'Memangnya dia mau kemana? Apa dia akan kembali lagi ke Korea? Kalau iya, kapan? Apakah secepatnya?'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terpaksa ia simpan karena kini mereka sudah berdiri di depan tangga ke arah rumah Syaoran.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok, Sakura. Hati-hati."

"Ya..."

_SYAORAN POV_

"Hati-hati."

"Ya..."

Aku berdiri di tempat melihatnya berjalan pulang hingga ia berbelok ke sebuah jalan ke arah rumahnya. Akupun menaiki tangga dan tiba di depan rumahku.

"Sudah pulang?"

"Ya." Aku yang saat itu sedang melepas sepatuku menjawab pertanyaan Fay dengan nada datar.

"Kau pasti bersenang-senang." Kali ini tak kutanggapi.

"Tak apa. Itu bagus. Sebaiknya kau merasakan banyak hal yang mungkin tak akan pernah kau rasakan Lagi. Benar 'kan?"

Aku masih diam. Dan kali ini Fay-san juga tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku..."

"Sekarang, tentang gadis itu. Sakura...dan juga temannya."

Kali ini aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu, kita seharusnya tidak terlalu dekat mereka, atau siapapun di sini. Hal itu mungkin dapat membahayakan mereka...dan juga kita. Tapi sudahlah. Hubunganmu dan mereka sudah terlalu dekat."

Akhirnya aku berdiri, menghampiri Fay-san dan mengambil benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Tujuan kita adalah, kembali bersama dengan kunci ini. Dan aku, akan menuntaskannya tanpa gagal.."

Aku berjalan masuk dan meninggalkan Fay-san Sendirian di luar.

"Kata-kata yang dingin, ya..."

_SAKURA POV_

Aku kini berjalan pulang sendirian. Meskipun katanya tidak penting, tapi aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Syaoran tadi hingga tiba di depan rumah.

"Aku pulang."

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ayahku yang memang hari ini libur kerja, dan Touya nii-san.

"Sakura sudah pulang?"

"Tepat saat jam makan malam. Kalau urusan makan, kau selalu tepat dan cepat ya.""

"Ukh...diam kau!" seruku membalas ejekan Touya nii-san.

"Sudahlah, cepat taruh barang-barangmu."

"Ya, ayah..."

Akupun segera naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarku. Setelah itu, kubuka tasku dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam sana. Ketika melihat jepit rambut dari Syaoran, entah kenapa bayangan wajahnya muncul. Akupun mengambil jepit rambut itu dan mengamatinya, dan entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas dan memerah.

"Apa aku...suka pada Syaoran?"

~to be continued~

Gimana? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Penasaran kah?

Semua pujian, protes, kritik dan saran dapat anda kirim dalam bentuk review ^^

Next Chapter: Coming Soon

P.S. : Mungkin chapter 2 bakal lama... Gomen. But I'll work on it _


	2. Chapter 2: Truth About The Future

Konnichiwa minna! Shu-chan is now back on stage! XD (gaje)

Chapter 2 is here! Updatenya kelamaan ya? Karena ada sekitar 4-5 hari Shu nggak bisa ngetik fic, dan dilanjutkan dengan membuat atribut MOS yang super duper gila selama 2 hari. Gomen... Tapi aku tetap berusaha menyelesaikannya secepatnya lho...

mind of vic: Disini aka nada cerita detail tentang Syaoran dan Fay lho ^^

Phoebe Yuu: Makasih buat pujiannya... Sesuai saranmu, di chapter ini aku nggak membuat bentuk skenario.

Buat yang lain, R&R please... ^^

xXx_xXx

Chronicle Of The Different Times

By: Shu Aliciel

Chapter Two: Truth About The Future

Disclaimer: TRC semuanya punya CLAMP

xXx_xXx

"Apa aku...suka pada Syaoran?" Ia melamun sebentar, lalu tersadar dan memukul pelan kedua pipinya.

"Yang benar saja, Sakura. Kau tidak begitu lama mengenalnya. Kau tidak mungkin suka padanya... Atau mungkin... Tidak, tidak! Tapi tidak ada hal yang tak mungkin 'kan? Atau itu salah? Uwaaa! Aku kacau!" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Jepit rambut yang dibelikan Syaoran untuknya. Ia melihat lagi benda itu lalu mengeluarkannya dari cover-nya. Sakura kini berada di depan cermin, mencoba memasang jepit rambut itu.

"Sakura, makan malam sudah siap. Cepatlah turun." Terdengar suara ayah Sakura yang berada di lantai bawah. Sakura pun cepat-cepat keluar kamar. Tetapi setelah memegang kenop pada pintu, ia berjalan lagi ke arah cermin.

"Memang terlihat sangat cantik." Gumamnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri ayah dan kakaknya yang sudah duduk di meja makan, menunggunya.

o0o

Keesokan harinya entah kenapa Sakura datang cepat ke sekolah. Adalah sebuah hal yang aneh ketika ia datang sebelum Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan... Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku soal kemarin ya!" Ucap Tomoyo di depan Sakura sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Tomoyo. Tidak apa-apa kok... Kita bisa pergi lain kali..."

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak...padamu dan juga Syaoran."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Syaoran juga pasti mengerti." Ucap Sakura agar temannya itu tidak terlalu merasa bersalah. Tomoyo menunduk dan memasang wajah menyesal. Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Oh iya, kemarin aku membeli ini. Satu untukmu, dan satu untukku." Sakura memberikan gantungan handphone yang ia beli kemarin. Gantungan handphone dengan hiasan manic-manik. Warna pink untuk Sakura, dan ungu untuk Tomoyo.

"Wah, ini bagus sekali. Terima kasih! Apa kau membelinya bersamaan dengan jepit rambut itu? Bentuknya cantik sekali lho." Ucap Tomoyo, sadar bahwa baru hari ini ia melihat Sakura memakai jepit rambut.

"Eh, ini..." Jawab Sakura dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Tomoyo memandangi wajah Sakura dengan heran karena tiba-tiba ia tersipu-sipu.

Tomoyo menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas. Syaoran. Langsung saja ia menyapa.

"Selamat pagi. Syaoran."

"Selamat pagi, Tomoyo. Sakura juga."

"Pa...pagi..."

Syaoran langsung saja duduk di kursinya tanpa menyadari wajah blushing Sakura.

"Syaoran, maafkan aku soal kemarin, ya. Aku janji kapan-kapan kita pergi bertiga."

"Tentu saja. Lain kali kita ke taman bermain saja." Ucap Syaoran, dan dibalas oleh anggukan Tomoyo.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Dari tadi menunduk dan diam saja."

"Eh, tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Tomoyo melihat pada Sakura, keheranan. Sakura bersikap tak seperti biasanya. Diam sambil menunduk dan terkadang wajahnya menjadi merah.

'Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu?' Pikir Tomoyo dalam hati.

Salah satu murid di kelas itu memanggil Tomoyo untuk meminta bantuannya.

"Tomoyo, bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?"

"Ya, ada apa?" Tomoyo pun berjalan menuju meja anak itu untuk membantunya. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Syaoran.

"Jepit rambut itu, kau memakainya?"

"Ah, iya." Jawab Sakura tersipu.

"Terlihat sangat bagus ketika kau memakainya." Ucapan Syaoran barusan membuat wajah Sakura makin memerah. Perasaannya bercampur antara senang dan malu.

"Ng...terima kasih..." Syaoran meresponnya dengan sebuah senyum.

o0o

Sekarang Sakura berada di rumah Syaoran, tanpa Tomoyo. Ia membantu anak yang tadi meminta pertolongannya. Anak itu minta diajarkan membuat kue agar bisa memberikannya saat ulang tahun pacarnya. Tomoyo yang baik tentu saja bersedia membantunya.

"Ng...Syaoran." Ucap Sakura sambil memegang cangkir tehnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tak terganggu aku sering datang ke sini?"

Syaoran berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm... Tidak kok. Malah aku senang kau sering menemaniku." Jawab Syaoran, tersenyum. Sakura senang, namun pikirannya jadi buyar. Cangkir teh terlepas dari tangannya dan mengenai roknya.

"Auhh!"

"Sakura, tidak apa-apa?" Syaoran bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ya. Tapi sekarang rokku basah."

"Akan kuambikan lap. Tunggu sebentar ya." Syaoran berdiri dan berjalan masuk, namun Sakura mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku ambil sendiri saja."

"Benarkah? Lapnya ada di dapur. Kau tinggal jalan ke situ, belok ke kanan, lalu berjalanlah lurus, dan belok ke kanan Lagi. Aku akan membereskan yang tumpah di sini." Ucapnya menunjukkan arah pada Sakura.

"Baiklah." Sakura pun berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Syaoran.

Setelah berbelok kanan satu kali, ia berjalan lurus menuju belokan selanjutnya. Namun ia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat tabung kaca yang selalu dijaga oleh Fay.

'Mungkin ini kamar Fay?' Pikirnya. Menyadari Fay tidak ada, ia pun masuk menuju ke tabung kaca tersebut. Jujur, ia penasaran dengan kunci yang berada di dalam tabung itu. Ia lalu duduk dan mengangkat benda itu dengan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan benda tersebut.

'Apa ada yang special dengan kunci ini?' pikirnya karena Sakura melihatnya hanya sebagai kunci antik biasa. Tiba-tiba saja kunci itu bercahaya dan melayang di dalam tabung. Karena kaget, ia melepaskan tabung itu dari genggamannya. Tabung itu akan pecah jika saja ia tidak berusaha mengambilnya kembali.

Pelan-pelan ia letakkan lagi benda itu. Sakura pun bangkit dan berjalan mundur ke belakang, takut sesuatu terjadi pada benda itu.

'Ke...kenapa benda itu tiba-tiba...'

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura dikagetkan oleh suara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya. Sakura menoleh. Entah sejak kapan Fay berdiri di sana.

"A...ku... Sedang mencari di mana dapur, tetapi nampaknya aku tersesat..."

'Di rumah sekecil ini?' Ucap Fay dalam hati. Tapi tak ia katakan karena tak ingin membuat Sakura merasa tersinggung.

"Oh... Kau tinggal belok ke arah sini. Di sanalah dapurnya."

"Terima kasih." Sakura pun cepat-cepat pergi, tidak ingin membuat Fay curiga.

_SYAORAN POV_

Aku menyadari suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangku.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sakura?"

"Ya, begitulah" Jawabnya. Akupun mengobrol dengannya, gadis yang tak pernah membuatku bosan dan menarik perhatianku, bahkan sejak pertama aku melihatnya.

Perbincangan kami pun selesai. Sakura sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya. Dari tadi ia bersikap agak aneh. Sering menjadi ahak gugup ketika bicara denganku. Mungkinkah lama-lama ia agak bosan dan tak suka padaku?

Kubuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Entah mengapa aku benar-benar tak ingin dibenci olehnya. Aku pun mengangkat beberapa cangkir bekas teh dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Syaoran." Fay memanggilku dari dalam kamarnya yang terbuka. Akupun menoleh. Ia memegang tabung kaca itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Tanpa menjawab, aku pergi menuju dapur. Meletakkan benda-benda yang tadi kubawa dan kembali menghampiri Fay. Aku tak masuk, melainkan hanya berdiri di depan pintu menatap Fay.

"Ini tentang Sakura-chan...dan kunci ini." Mendengar itu akupun masuk dan duduk di depan Fay yang sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding. Memangnya apa hubungan Sakura dan kunci itu?

"Kunci ini bereaksi padanya." Aku kaget mendengarnya. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Kau yakin?" Ucapku ragu pada omongan Fay.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Ketika ia mencari letak dapur. Dia masuk ke kamar ini dan menyentuh tabung kacanya. Ia tak tahu aku ada di sana. Aku melihat ada cahaya dari dalam tabung itu. Kunci itu bercahaya." Jelas Fay padaku.

"Tapi apakah mungkin? Sakura-chan adalah..."

"Ini sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan Yukito-san. Kunci itu akan bereaksi pada kekuatan yang sama dengannya. Dengan kata lain, pembuat kunci itu sendiri."

Sakura adalah pembuat kunci itu? Itu tidak mungkin!

"Pembuat kunci ini adalah orang yang bernama Clow Reed. Sakura mungkin sudah tidak ada ketika orang itu terlahir." Ucapku mencoba berkelit.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya juga? Kunci ini tak pernah bereaksi pada siapapun juga. Yukito-san bilang kunci ini hanya bereaksi pada pembuatnya, dan sekarang ia bereaksi pada Sakura." Balas Fay setengah berteriak padaku.

"Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa Sakura bisa menolong kita...kita semua?"

"Karena hal itu memang tidak mustahil 'kan?"

Akupun diam. Memikirkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Fay sebelum akhirnya aku bicara lagi.

"Fuuh...lucu ya?"

"Apanya?" Ucap Fay bingung dengan omonganku.

"Susah payah kita mencari pemilik kunci ini hingga kita tersudut dan dikirim ke sini. Tapi ternyata kita malah menemukannya disini... Takdir yang lucu sekali."

"Kita malah menemukannya di sini. Tempat yang berbeda. Atau harus kubilang masa yang berbeda?"

o0o

_SAKURA POV_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Aku masuk ke kamarku setelah makan malam. Sekarang aku sedang berbicara dengan Tomoyo melalui telepon.

"Tadi kami membuat Chocolate Mousse Cake, aku akan membawanya ke sekolah besok."

"Jadi kalian membuat dua kue?" Ucapku dengan sangat girang. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana kelezatan kue tersebut

"Ya."

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat memakannya! Habisnya kau tak pernah membuat makanan yang tidak enak"

"Hihi... Baguslah kalau kau suka makanan yang kubuat. Oh ya, Sakura..."

"Apa?"

"Boleh tidak aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan saja."

"Tentang kau dan Syaoran, apa ada sesuatu?"

Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, aku menjadi sangat gugup.

"Me...mangnya kenapa?" Ucapku agak terbata

"Kalau tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan Syaoran, akhir-akhir ini sikapmu agak..." Akupun menyela dengan cepat.

"Tidak kok. Biasa saja."

"Sakura, apa kau menyukai Syaoran?"

Suka pada Syaoran. Aku kaget dia berkata begitu. Apa itu hanya sebuah tebakan jitu atau memang Tomoyo bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Aku...mulai berpikir kau adalah seorang peramal."

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Yaaah..."

"Eh? Jadi benar ya? Aku tadi Cuma menebak lho..." Jawabnya dari seberang telepon. Aku bisa membayangkan Tomoyo tersenyum di sana.

"Ya. Tebakan jitu."

"Jadi, apa kau mau menyatakannya?"

Pertanyaan barusan membuatku diam dan berpikir. Kalau dinyatakan, berarti Syaoran akan jadi pacarku?

"Belum tahu..." Jawabku jujur karena aku memang tidak tahu.

"Ooh...kalau kau mau menyatakannya, aku akan mendukungmu lho."

"Terima kasih, Tomoyo..."

o0o

_NORMAL POV_

"Pagi, Sakura-chan... Hampir terlambat lagi?" Ucap Syaoran yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kepada Sakura. Sakura membuka pintu dengan kasar karena ia kira ia akan terlambat lagi.

"Selamat pagi... Ya, seperti biasa. Kau sedang apa?"

"Hari ini giliranku piket. Baru saja aku mau mengganti air di vas bunga ini." Jawab Syaoran yang saat itu memang memegang sebuah vas bunga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau cepat. Nampaknya sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

"Ya."

Sakura melihat Syaoran hingga ia menghilang dibalik pintu kelas. Ia pun melanjutkan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, Sakura." Tomoyo dan seorang murid kelas yang ia ajak bicara menjawab salam Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura duduk dan diikuti dengan Tomoyo di sampingnya. Tidak lama kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi.

Sebelum guru masuk ke kelas, keadaan kelas agak gaduh. Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu kelas dan semuanya langsung terdiam. Mereka mengira itu adalah guru mereka, namun ternyata Syaoran yang masuk membawa pot bunga yang airnya sudah diganti.

" Yaaah..."

"Ternyata hanya kau, Syaoran."

"Huuh.. Kau membuat kaget saja."

Begitulah ucapan-ucapan yang diserukan oleh seisi kelas. Syaoran merespon mereka dengan tersenyum sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Haha. Maaf mengecewakan kalian, teman-teman."

o0o

"Sakura, bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Eh?" Kata-kata itu diucapkan Sakura dan Tomoyo bersamaan sebagai ekspresi kaget mereka.

"Ng...iya." Ucap Sakura, lalu mengikuti Syaoran, berjalan di belakangnya. Sebelum keluar dari kelas, Sakura sempat menoleh ke arah Tomoyo dan mendapati raut wajah gadis itu yang masih agak kebingungan tetapi setelah itu ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura pun keluar dari kelas dan mengikuti Syaoran yang tampaknya hendak membawanya ke atap sekolah. Syaoran membawa sebuah tas kecil berwarna biru di tangan kanannya. Sakura pun penasaran aka nisi tas tersebut.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga. Syaoran membuka pintu terlebih dahulu, lalu berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Sakura. Syaoran pun berdiri memunggungi Sakura.

"Kau, tahu benda yang kubawa ini?" Ia pun berbalik, membuka tas biru itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Itu..." Sakura kaget lantaran melihat benda itu adalah tabung kaca yang selalu dibawa oleh Fay. Kemarin ia membuatnya bercahaya. Sakura pun merasa takut karena mungkin ia merusak benda itu, dan Syaoran akan marah padanya.

"Kemarin kau menyentuh benda ini dan membuatnya bereaksi." Ucap Syaoran dengan mimik serius.

"Apakah...Fay melihatku?" Jawab Sakura takut-takut.

"Ya, benar. Ia melihatmu dan lalu menceritakannya padaku." Kali ini Syaoran mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum karena ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membuat gadis itu takut dan merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang, Sakura..." Sakura menelan ludah, menanti kelanjutan dari kalimat tersebut.

_SAKURA POV_

"Sakura...aku...ingin minta maaf..."

Minta maaf? Soal apa? Rasanya ia tak pernah berbuat salah padaku.

"Aku sudah banyak berbohong padamu." Lanjutnya.

Ia terus membuatku bingung. Kali ini ia bilang banyak berbohong padaku, tetapi aku tak pernah sekalipun merasa dibohongi olehnya.

"Berbohong? Tentang apa?" Tanyaku meminta penjelasannya.

"Tentang semua yang kau ketahui mengenai diriku." Akupun terdiam tak dapat menjawab apapun.

Dia bohong padaku tentang semua yang kuketahui tentangnya? Kenapa?

"Maaf Sakura, aku punya alasan tersendiri..."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan." Ucapku dingin.

"Kau membicarakannya denganku, itu artinya kau ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya, 'kan?" Kulanjutkan kalimatku. Tapi yang kulihat Syaoran hanya menunduk dan terdiam.

"Aku harap kau menceritakannya, Syaoran. Karena kau adalah temanku yang berharga bagiku." Nada bicaraku melembut. Itu benar. Syaoran adalah teman berharga milikku. Bahkan mungkin lebih...

"Memang itulah rencanaku." Ucap Syaoran, tersenyum padaku.

"Tapi jangan sekarang. Waktu istirahat terlalu pendek." Lanjutnya

"Apakah ceritanya akan sangat panjang?"

"Ya, dan mungkin agak rumit. Dan aku mohon padamu, jangan ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya."

"Kalau begitu, saat pulang sekolah. Bisa kita bicarakan sambil berjalan pulang dan mampir di suatu tempat atau mungkin menunggu sekolah kosong. Bagaimana?" Kali ini akulah yang tersenyum. Aku tak ingin bersikap dingin pada Syaoran sekalipun ia berbuat salah kepadaku.

"Setuju..."

o0o

Sore hari, di sebuah taman. Ketika sore tiba taman ini menjadi sangat sepi karena biasanya hanya anak-anak kecil yang bermain disini. Sakura duduk di kursi taman ditemani Syaoran yang bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu

"Dulu kubilang aku bukan berasal dari sini, dan tempat tinggalku di Korea. Kau masih ingat itu?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan, tanpa kata-kata.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari Korea. Kau mungkin akan menganggap ini mustahil..."

"Kau tidak perlu ragu mengatakan semuanya, Syaoran. Karena aku akan mempercayai apa yang kau katakan sekarang." Ucap Sakura tegas. Syaoran terdiam agak lama.

"Aku datang dari masa depan." Sakura hampir mengingkari kata-katanya tadi yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan percaya pada apapun yang Syaoran katakan. Tapi bukannya ia tak percaya, ia hampir tertawa karena mengira itu lelucon. Namun Syaoran mengucapkannya dengan mimik serius.

"Yang kukatakan barusan adalah jujur, Sakura." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar kaget, membuat raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Mengapa kau...menceritakan ini padaku?"

"Karena kau harus mengetahuinya. Aku butuh kau untuk mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura singkat.

"Karena kau, Sakura. Mungkin berhubungan dengannya. Konflik yang terjadi di tempat asalku itu."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah."

Syaoran menarik nafas panjang, lalu berpikir. Membiarkan suasana di sekitar mereka hening sejenak.

"Masa depan adalah tempat yang kacau, dimana orang-orangnya kekurangan sumber daya. Kabut tebal melingkupi langit seperti membatasi sinar matahari yang terpancar ke bumi, dan di beberapa tempat selalu turun hujan asam. Itulah tempat tinggalku." Syaoran menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat keadaan di sana, di masa depan tempat ia tinggal.

"Di tempat seperti itu, ada dua kekuatan yang dapat membuat manusia bertahan. Dua kekuatan itu adalah sihir dan teknologi. Sihir hanya bisa dilakukan oleh beberapa orang. Fay-san dapat melakukannya, tapi aku ada di golongan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir."

Syaoran menjelaskan dan Sakura mendengarkannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia mencoba untuk mencermatinya.

"Pemerintahan masih berdiri di sana. Namun, mereka semua curang. Mereka tidak memikirkan rakyat, bahkan mungkin mereka ingin menghabisi kita satu-persatu. Mereka mengambil sumber daya kami tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun untuk kami. Kami selalu kalah karena mereka menyimpan benda-benda berteknologi tinggi yang tak kami punya."

Sakura miris mendengarnya, merasa kasihan dan bersyukur karena ia tak hidup di zaman seperti itu. Ia lebih beruntung dari orang-orang di sana.

"Kami membagi wilayah menjadi dua bagian dan ditengah kedua wilayah tersebut terdapat sebuah labirin yang katanya dibangun sendiri oleh penyihir bernama Clow Reed yang lahir 300 tahun sebelum konflik rakyat-pemerintah. Labirin itu terbuat dari tumbuhan, namun entah kenapa besar labirin itu tidak berubah selama 300 tahun." Ucap Syaoran sambil menerawang ke arah langit.

"Banyak orang yang telah mencoba masuk dan memecahkan jalur di dalam labirin tersebut, namun banyak dari mereka yang hilang dan tak kembali. Beberapa orang terbang dengan sihir dan mencoba membuat peta labirin tersebut, namun tidak ada yang dapat menyelesaikan peta tersebut, dan mereka bilang..."

Syaoran merasa bercerita terlalu panjang, ia pun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jalur di labirin itu selalu berubah-ubah. Pasti ada sihir yang bekerja di sana. Sihir yang tidak membiarkan seorangpun mengetahui apapun yang ada di labirin itu." Ucap Syaoran. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Sihir..." Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, sihir. Labirin itu sendiri terbuat dari sihir. Dan katanya di dalam labirin itu ada sebuah kekuatan yang sangat-sangat besar. Dan kunci ini dapat membukanya. Di duniaku terdapat dua kunci. Yang kunci yang ini adalah salah satunya...dan yang satu lagi berada di tangan para pemerintah."

"Dan kau bilang, aku mungkin berhubungan dengan hal-hal itu?" Sakura menanyakannya karena tadi Syaoran memang bilang bahwa dia memang harus tahu tentang hal ini.

"Ya...mungkin. Kunci ini hanya dapat digunakan oleh pemilik aslinya, dan kemarin kau membuatnya bereaksi 'kan?"

"Ya. Kunci itu bercahaya dan melayang di dalam tabung kaca." Jelasnya sambil berusaha mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kau mungkin pemilik dari kunci ini, Sakura." Kata-kata itu membuat Sakura yang tadinya menunduk kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Syaoran.

"Tapi hal itu agak mustahil, karena...Kau tahu, ketika Clow Reed lahir kau mungkin sudah tidak ada." Lanjutnya lagi. Saoran terdiam cukup lama.

"Kunci ini adalah alasan mengapa aku datang kemari." Ucap Syaoran lagi, melihat ke arah kunci yang saat ini sedang dibicarakannya.

"Kami, dan juga para pemerintah tidak dapat menemukan pemilik kunci ini, yaitu reinkarnasi dari Clow Reed. Pemerintah berusaha merebut kunci yang kami miliki, mengantisipasi kemungkinan kami duluan yang menemukan orang yang tepat. Jadi kami tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Mereka...begitu licik." Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada tak suka, dan Syaoran enggan berkomentar apapun.

"Mereka terus mengejar kami, berusaha merebut kunci tersebut hingga akhirnya kami tersudut. Seseorang dari kami mengirimku dan Fay-an bersama dengan kunci ini agar tidak jatuh ke tangan mereka."

"Dan orang itu mengirim kalian ke sini?"

"Benar. Ke tempat yang benar-benar aman dan jauh dari mereka semua..."

Syaoran kembali diam, membiarkan desiran halus angin terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sakura." Hari memang sudah senja dan matahari sudah hampir menghilang.

"Tentu. Jika terlalu malam, ayahku mungkin khawatir." Sakura pun berdiri lalu berjalan memunggungi Syaoran.

"Syaoran..." Ucapnya. Ia pun berbalik mengadap Syaoran.

"Terima kasih, kau mau jujur mengatakannya padaku." Ia tersenyum dan Syaoran pun membalas senyumnya.

"Tapi, Sakura. Kumohon jangan ceritakan ini pada Tomoyo..."

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau minta."

Sakura sudah berjalan di depannya, namun Syaora tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Sekarang saja aku sudah membahayakanmu dengan menceritakan hal ini. Aku tak ingin membahayakan siapapun lagi." Ucapnya pelan. Sakura dapat mendengarnya mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak terdengar jelas karena suaranya begitu kecil ditelan suara hembusan angin.

"Ng? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Ucap Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah belakangnya, ke arah Syaoran.

"Tidak. Mungkin kau hanya mendengar suara angin..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat jalan. Jika berlama-lama di sini, kau bisa masuk angin." Sakura berlari ke arah Syaoran dan meraih tangannya.

"Ya, tentu..."

~To Be Continued~

Nah, bersambung lagi...!

Sudah jelas 'kan tentang Syaoran dan Fay?

Yang punya komentar-komentar, silahkan klik tulisan 'review' di bawah ini ya... ^^


	3. Chapter 3: The Wizzard And The Warrior

Konnichiwa (again) minna-san ^^

Chapter 3 is here! Chapter ini mungkin lebih menceritakan tentang masa lalu Fay dan Kurogane dan bagaimana cara mereka bertemu. Tapi mungkin tidak terlalu detail ya.

Owh iya, saia mau berterimakasih buat:

cuttiecatz: Saia nggak pengen bikin fic ini jadi bertele-tele. To the point aja. Jadi, kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, gomen, itu memang sengaja... But thanks for the review..

mind of vic: Arigatou gozaimasu... Saia akan membuat tentang cerita masa lalu Fay, tapi mungkin nggak terlalu detail. Masa lalu Kurogane juga ada, tapi nggak detail juga.

Nacchan Sakura: Arigatou... Shu bakal coba lebih teliti lagi..

Karin: Arigatou... Baca terus ya...

Phoebe Yuu: Kayaknya nggak bakal ada kurofai-nya disini. Gomen... Kurogane itu tipe petarung, jadi dia tetap tinggal di masa depan aja ;) Arigatou gozaimasu...

Ayo, ayo, baca+ripiu yaa :D

xXx_xXx

Chronicle Of The Different Times

By: Shu Aliciel

Chapter Three: The Wizard and The Warrior

Disclaimer: TRC semuanya punya CLAMP

xXx_xXx

'Aku suka kamu.' Adalah sebuah kalimat yang dapat membuat seorang manusia merasa bahagia. Meskipun begitu, bagi Sakura sangat sulit mengatakan hal itu untuk pertama kalinya kepada seseorang. Syaoran adalah orang yang akan menerima kalimat itu dari Sakura jika Sakura sudah siap untuk mengatakannya.

Awalnya Sakura memang enggan mengakui kalau ia suka pada Syaoran, namun lama-lama ia bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia juga sudah tidak salah tingkah lagi ketika bertemu Syaoran dan bisa bersikap biasa.

Namun ketika ia mengingat Syaoran, ia selalu ingat akan kata-kata Syaoran yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya ada hubungannya dengan konflik di masa depan tempat asal Syaoran. Itu adalah sebuah hal yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya.

Saat itu sedang pelajaran jam kosong di kelas Sakura. Satu-satunya jam pelajaran yang disukai oleh author kita. Sakura menceritakan tentang kemarin, ketika Syaoran memanggil Sakura dan membawanya ke atap. Tentu saja Sakura tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Ia terpaksa berbohong karena diminta oleh Syaoran.

Sementara Tomoyo tetap tinggal di kelas, Sakura dan Syaoran berkeliling sekolah karena di kelas memang tidak ada guru. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Karena keadaannya sepi, mereka dapat bicara dengan bebas.

"Oh iya. Bukannya kau datang ke sini bersama dengan Fay-san? Tetapi mengapa aku baru bertemu dengannya setelah dua hari?" Sakura yang masih penasaran tentang Fay bertanya pada Syaoran.

"Saat aku baru tiba, kami berdua terpisah. Mungkin agak jauh hingga akhirnya Fay-san dapat menemukanku menggunakan sihirnya." Jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu kalau tentang penggunaan sihir itu sendiri?"

"Hmm... Soal itu aku tak begitu mengerti. Kalau kau ingin tahu, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Fay-san nanti." Tentu saja Syaoran tidak begitu mengerti karena ia memang bukan seorang penyihir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti."

Mereka berdua kini berada dalam keadaan diam. Syaoran sedang melamunkan sesuatu dan sakura asyik memperhatikan lingkungan sekolahnya yang sejuk dikarenakan banyak ditanami pepohonan.

"Aku...tidak pernah menyangka bicara dengan santai seperti ini." Ucap Syaoran tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Tentang sihir dan sebagainya. Aku pikir aku tak bisa membicarakannya dengan bebas dengan seseorang. Karena hal seperti sihir akan dianggap mustahil di zaman ini 'kan?" Lanjutnya.

Tentu saja Syaoran tidak bisa membicarakannya dengan sembarang orang karena seperti yang ia katakan tadi, di zaman tempat Sakura tinggal sihir memang dianggap mustahil. Yang ada hanyalah trik-trik yang dibuat oleh para pesulap yang tujuannya adalah untuk menghibur.

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu..."

o0o

"Ada beberapa cara menggunakan sihir. Menggunakan tongkat sihir dan melafalkan mantra. Ada juga yang hanya menyebutkan mantra saja. Dan caraku menggunakan sihir adalah dengan menuliskan mantranya di udara dengan jari telunjuk."

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura datang lagi ke rumah Syaoran untuk menanyakan beberapa hal tentang sihir kepada Fay. Kemarin dialah yang meminta Syaoran untuk mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada Sakura. Jadi ia harus bertanggung jawab jika Sakura menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Begitukah? Aku ingin melihatnya." Pinta Sakura.

Fay lalu berpikir sebentar dan lalu mulai menulis sebuah mantra dengan jari telunjuknya. Anehnya, tulisannya terlihat meski hanya ditulis di udara. Tulisan itu bercahaya, lalu melayang seperti angin dan mengelilingi cangkir teh Sakura. Cangkir itupun terangkat ke atas dan melayang ke arah Sakura.

Sakura pun mengambil cangkir teh itu dengan kedua tangannya. Seketika itu juga mantra sihir Fay lenyap. Sakura pun tersenyum lebar. Kagum dan merasa beruntung karena ia dapat melihat sihir yang sebenarnya meskipun hanya sebuah sihir sederhana.

"Benar-benar...menakjubkan!" Serunya.

"Kuharap aku juga bisa menggunakan sihir..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Meskipun tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, kau pasti punya keahlian lain. Lihat saja Syaoran. Ia bukan seorang penyihir, tetapi ia sangat berguna bagi klan kami." Fay menunjuk ke arah Syaoran yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku tentang piramid.

"Ya... Kau ada benarnya. Setidaknya kekuatan apapun yang kita miliki meskipun sangat kecil, akan berguna jika kita dapat membantu orang lain dengannya. Benar begitu 'kan?"

Suasana dalam keadaan hening ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang nampaknya sedang berlari menaiki tangga. Mereka bertiga pun melihat ke arah suara langkah tersebut dan mendapati Tomoyo yang nafasnya agak terengah-engah sehabis berlari menaiki tangga.

"Tomoyo-chan, kau datang?" Ucap Sakura dan langsung menghampiri Tomoyo.

"Ya, untung saja piketnya tidak terlalu lama, jadi aku sempat."

"Oh ya, tadi nampaknya kalian bilang sesuatu tentang menginap?" Syaoran beralih dari bukunya ke Sakura dan Tomoyo.

"Ya, karena besok libur, aku akan menginap di tempat Sakura. Lalu kita akan sedikit berbelanja. Ada yang mau ikut?" Ajak Tomoyo.

"Huh? Aku tidak ikut." Fay pun merespon negatif.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebab, biasanya kalau para gadis sudah berbelanja, akan jadi sangat lama." Jelas Fay.

"Huuh... Kalau Syaran bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura, mengajak Syaoran ikut serta. Namun, yang diajak malah menolak.

"Ng...kurasa tidak. Nanti malah mengganggu."

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula kita tak pernah berbelanja lama-lama kok." Terang Sakura.

"Kecuali saat waktu musim panas. Banyak sekali baju keluaran terbaru." Tomoyo menambahkan.

"Tidak, maaf." Syaoran tetap menolaknya dengan halus.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu kami pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai nanti, ya." Sakura pun mengucapkan salam lalu diikuti oleh Tomoyo. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah rumah Sakura sambil bercakap-cakap.

_SAKURA POV_

"Kau tidak bilang tentang hadiahnya pada Syaoran?" Ucap Tomoyo yang berjalan di samping kananku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku 'kan tidak mungkin merusak rencana yang sudah kubuat." Jawabku.

"Nanti bantu aku carikan kado yang bagus ya." Aku melanjutkan kalimatku. Tomoyo mengangguk bersedia.

"Kau sudah sangat yakin ingin menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya Tomoyo padaku. Mungkin ia hanya sekedar meyakinkan saja.

"Ya... Aku tidak akan ragu. Tapi kalau nanti aku gugup, jangan tertawakan aku, ya." Pintaku padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah pernah bilang akan mendukungmu, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Dan harus berterima kasih sekali lagi..."

o0o

Siang ini kami telah berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Akupun menagih janji pada Tomoyo yang sudah bilang akan membantuku mencari hadiah untuk Syaoran.

"Kalung perak nampaknya akan terlihat sangat bagus. Bagaimana kalau yang itu?" Tomoyo memberi saran dan menunjuk ke arah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk elips dan berukiran di tengahnya. Namun aku agak ragu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu suka. Bagaimana kalau kita cari yang bandulnya berbentuk seperti cincin?"

"Yang seperti itu nampaknya memang cocok untuk Syaoran. Kalau begitu, ayo cari."

Tidak terlalu lama mencari, dan akhirnya kami pun menemukan sebuah kalung yang bandulnya berbentuk cincin dengan sedikit ukiran yang terlihat di bandul tersebut. Setelah itu, Tomoyo ingin berbelanja beberapa buku dan benda-benda lain, jadi kami pun melanjutkan berbelanja.

Aku melihat ke benda yang kubeli tadi dan kugenggam di depan dada dengan kedua tanganku. Kututup mataku sejenak dan kugumamkan dalam hatiku.

"Kuharap kau menerimanya...Syaoran..."

o0o

_SYAORAN POV_

"Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" Ucap Fay yang entah sejak kapan bersandar di pintu, tepat di belakangku.

Aku sendiri saat ini sedang melamun di teras rumahku hingga lamunanku buyar mendengar suara Fay.

"Aku...bermimpi." Ucapku setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Oh?" Fay merespon dengan gaya santainya yang terlihat alami.

"Aku dan Sakura berdiri berdampingan. Lalu tiba-tiba tanah diantara kami retak dan retakan itu melebar seperti sebuah jurang. Aku berusaha meraih tangannya, namun setelah dapat menggenggamnya aku terjatuh." Ucapku berusaha mengingat mimpi yang kualami semalam.

"Sakura pun berusaha menarikku ke permukaan, namun dari jurang itu muncul tangan-tangan manusia yang berusaha menyeretku ke dalam jurang. Sakura terus berusaha menarikku, namun akhirnya ia ikut terjatuh." Ceritaku pun selesai. Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dan terdiam lama.

"Kau takut." Ucap Fay tiba-tiba.

Aku tak menoleh, hanya menunduk. Aku tak ingin siapapun melihat raut wajahku saat ini. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Kau takut akan menyeret gadis itu ke dalam bahaya. Seperti mimpimu." Lanjutnya.

"Itulah mengapa aku aku pernah memperingatkanmu agar tak terlalu dekat dengan siapapun."

"Tapi aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu!" Ucapku setengah berteriak. Kali ini aku sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Fay.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah membuatku merasa nyaman. Akupun dapat tersenyum di depannya ketika sebelumnya aku sudah lupa caranya tersenyum. Sakura...adalah orang yang begitu berharga bagiku. Aku tidak mungkin dengan sengaja menyeret orang yang kusayangi ke dalam bahaya." Aku dan Fay saling bertemu muka, bertatapan mata.

"Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana rasanya...kehilangan orang yang penting bagimu. Dan kau pasti akan menyesali hidupmu jika orang itu berada dalam bahaya karena dirimu."

Aku menatap tajam ke mata Fay. Raut mukanya terlihat marah karena aku mengungkit masa lalunya. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi ia akan menonjokku. Namun di luar dugaanku, ia berjalan ke arah sampingku, lalu duduk dan menatap lurus ke depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Fay-san...aku tak bermaksud..." Aku merasa tak enak padanya dan meminta maaf, namun dengan cepat ia memotong ucapanku.

"Itu tak masalah. Karena yang kau katakan itu, semuanya adalah benar." Ucapnya.

Akupun maju dan berdiri di samping kanannya. Terlihat ia menopang dagunya dengan genggaman kedua tangannya, lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"Yuui..."

o0o

FLASHBACK

o0o

"Yuui!" Di tengah sebuah kebakaran, seorang anak kecil berambut pirang meneriakkan nama itu sambil berlari diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka.

"Yuui! Dimana kau?"Beberapa bagian di bajunya telah sobek dan ada bekas hangus habis terbakar. Ia berlari dan berteriak panik, menyerukan nama Yuui, orang yang saat ini dicarinya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

'Yuui...kumohon agar kau selamat...'

"Tolong!" Suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar bagi Fay. Suara milik orang yang sedang dicari-carinya saat ini. Ia pun berusaha mencari darimana suara tersebut berasal.

"Yuui!" Di tengah puing-puing bangunan yang telah hangus terbakar, ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya geram. Yuui, saudara kembarnya ditangkap oleh orang-orang berjubah putih. Para pemerintah. Mereka akan membawanya.

"Fay! Kumohon, tolong aku!" Mendengar teriakan saudaranya yang meminta pertolongan padanya membawanya ke puncak kemarahannya.

"Kalian! Menjauh dari Yuui! Lepaskan dia!" Ia berteriak, lalu maju menerjang orang-orang itu. Fay menyerang mereka dengan sihirnya yang sudah ia kuasai. Orang-orang berjubah putih terkejut. Salah satu dari mereka bisa terluka paarah hanya karena serangan dari seorang anak kecil yang kemampuan sihirnya belum melampaui mereka. Mereka kaget karena anak kecil ini dapat menjadi ancaman bagi mereka.

Melihat orang-orang itu mulai mengeluarkan sihir dan senjata-senjata mereka, Fay pun tambah kalap. Ia seperti iblis yang tak terkendali. Menyerang orang-orang pemerintah satu per satu.

'Yuui! Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu. Yuui. Satu-satunya keluargaku. Saudara kembarku. Yuui!'

Fay melihat seseorang membawa Yuui pergi. Ia pun berlari ke arahnya dan berhasil melukainya. Ia lalu berlari menghampiri Yuui terlempar tidak begitu jauh darinya. Fay lalu berusaha mengangkat Yuui.

"Fay..." Ucap Yuui pelan.

"Yuui! Cepat, kita harus pergi dari sini ke suatu tempat yang aman!" Fay dan Yuui akhirnya berlari entah ke mana mencari sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi. Mereka bersembunyi di puing-puing rumah.

"Maafkan aku, Fay. Aku menyusahkanmu karena tak bisa melakukan sihir dengan baik." Ucap Yuui meminta maaf kepada Fay. Yuui bisa menggunakan sihir, tetapi tidak begitu mahir dalam menggunakannya.

"Kumohon, jangan bicara seperti itu. Dengan berada di sisiku saja kau sudah sangat berguna bagiku."

'Karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kupunya' Ucap Fay dalam hatinya.

"Yang lebih penting adalah, apa alasan orang-orang itu ingin menangkap..."

"Fay, awas!" Yuui yang menyadari seseorang ingin menyerang mereka dengan menembakkan bola api segera melindungi Fay sehingga dialah yang terkena serangan itu.

"Yuui! Kalian..." Fay berusaha mengangkat Yuui yang tergeletak di tanah, lalu memandang geram kepada orang yang menyerang mereka tadi. Kini orang itu tak sendirian karena para jubah putih lainnya sudah ada bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul Fay dari arah belakangnya. Ia tak menyadari keberadaan orang itu karena pikirannya sedang terpusat pada Yuui yang terluka. Fay kini terjatuh di samping Yuui.

"Bocah menyusahkan! Akan kita apakan dia?"

"Tinggalkan saja dia disini. Yang penting kita sudah mendapat kembarannya." Di sela-sela kesadarannya, Fay dapat mendengar orang orang itu berbicara. Sekarang mereka mengangkat Yuui. Pegangan tangannya terhadap Yuui pun lepas dan orang-orang itu dapat membawa Yuui pergi.

"Fay..." Ucap Yuui lemah. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang ia masih dapat melihat Yuui yang dibawa pergi darinya. Kembarannya itu memanggil namanya sambil menangis. Membuat air mata Fay tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Yuui..."

Fay pun pingsan. Setelah ia kembali sadar, ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak dikenalnya. Ada seseorang yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Seorang anak berambut hitam yang mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Anak itu membawa sebuah pedang bersamanya. Menyadari Fay terbangun, anak itupun menoleh ke arahnya.

Anak itu menatapnya dingin, lalu turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei, anak itu sudah bangun." Ia berteriak pada seseorang yang berada di ruangan yang berbeda. Setelah itu, dua orang laki-laki masuk ke ruangan itu dan menghampirinya, sedangkan anak yang tadi hanya berdiri bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu dengan pedang yang sedari tadi berada di sisinya.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya salah satu dari pria tersebut. Namun Fay yang masih bingung tak dapat menjawab apapun.

"Nampaknya keadaanmu tak begitu baik ya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Ucap pria yang satu lagi.

"Aku...Fay..." Jawab Fay dengan agak terbata. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Yuui.

"Yuui...dimana Yuui?"

"Siapa?"

"Yuui...saudara kembarku. Aku...tak dapat menyelamatkannya..." Fay lanjut berbicara sambil mulai menangis. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ucap anak berambut hitam padanya.

"Pergi menyelamatkan Yuui." Fay pun membuka pintu.

"Berjalan saja susah payah, bagaimana kau bisa melawan pengawal pemerintah?" Lanjut anak itu lagi.

"Aku masih punya sihirku."

"Aku heran kau bisa menyombongkan sihirmu yang masih dalam tingkat bawah." Fay pun menoleh ke arah anak itu.

"Kalau kau mau menyelamatkan kembaranmu itu, kau harus menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kau pasti langsung mati begitu tiba di wilayah perbatasan."

"Kau tahu apa? Aku kuat! Aku tak akan mati dan aku harus menyelamatkan Yuui!" Fay berteriak ke arah anak itu.

"Anak itu akan selamat." Anak yang diteriakinya menjawab datar.

"Ia dibawa karena memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat kuat. Mereka tak mungkin membunuhnya." Lanjut anak itu. Fay tercengang mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hanya mendengar percakapan beberapa orang di sini." Jawabnya.

"Tapi itu mustahil. Ia tak mahir menggunakan sihir."

"Sebenarnya itu mungkin saja. Ada orang yang memang kekuatan sihirnya kuat, namun karena ia tak mengeksplor lebih jauh, ia tak mahir menggunakan sihir dan tak tahu seberapa kuat sihir yang dimilikinya." Ucap salah satu dari dua pria yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Fay tertunduk. Memikirkan ucapan pria yang barusan.

'Jadi Yuui akan selamat? Tapi...mereka tak mungkin mengembalikannya padaku 'kan?' Pikirnya dalam hati. Mengingat Yuui membuat air matanya menetes tanpa perlu dikomando olehnya. Fay pun jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

"Cih! Tadi saja kau bisa melawan ucapanku. Sekarang kau terlihat lemah, menangis seperti anak perempuan." Anak berambut hitam itu mengejeknya. Amarah Fay pun langsung naik.

"Bagaimana tidak? Yuui adalah satu-satunya orang yang kupunya! Satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya! Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang begitu kau sayangi, begitu kau jaga?" Dalam tangisannya, Fay masih dapat berteriak kepada anak itu. Fay kaget karena anak yang tadi menanggapinya biasa-biasa saja sekarang balik memarahinya dengan berapi-api.

"Berhentilah menganggap kau orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini karena di zaman ini, semua orang pasti merasakan penderitaan! Dan pastinya ada banyak orang yang lebih menderita darimu!" Fay terdiam. Anak itupun memandang tajam ke arah Fay. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lebih baik aku pergi. Berada di dekatmu membuat otakku panas." Fay memandangi anak itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Lalu seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Maaf ya, dia punya alasan sendiri bersikap seperti itu."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Fay.

"Keadaannya saat ini kurang lebih sama denganmu." Fay terdiam. Apa dia juga pernah kehilangan orang yang berarti baginya?

"Tapi...ia tetap terlihat kuat ya?"

"Itu karena dia memang tak suka menampakkan sisi lemahnya. Makanya ia bersikap keras. Jadi kalau ia bersikap menyebalkan, tolong maafkan saja dia." Fay tak merespon apapun. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa bersalah pada adak itu.

Ucapan anak itu benar. Masih ada banyak orang yang lebih menderita darinya. Anak itu tahu karena pernah merasakannya.

"Anak itu...siapa namanya?" Tanya Fay lagi.

"Dia? Kami tak tahu nama aslinya, tapi dia bilang lebih suka dipanggil dengan 'Kurogane'."

Fay lalu menoleh ke arah anak itu pergi tadi.

"Kurogane."

o0o

END OF LASHBACK

o0o

_NORMAL POV_

"Sebenarnya anak itu siapa?" Sejak tadi Sakura duduk bersama Syaoran di atap sekolah. Saat ini istirahat. Sakura dan Syaoran duduk-duduk di atap sedangkan Tomoyo sedang latihan paduan suara untuk lomba yang akan datang. Sakura yang masih agak bingung dengan Fay bertanya kepada Syaoran.

"Namanya Kurogane. Ia salah satu orang terkuat di klan kami. Dulu orangtuanya terbunuh. Saat pemerintah menyerang, orangtua Kurogane meninggal karena berusaha melindunginya."

"Oh..." Hanya itulah yang dapat diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Fay dan Kurogane itu seperti partner seumur hidup. Meski sifat mereka beda, tetapi ada satu kesamaan yang mereka miliki." Syaoran lanjut bercerita. Sakura pun memandang wajah Syaoran.

"Mereka kuat karena suatu motivasi. Fay yang berusaha mengambil saudara kembarnya agar bisa kembali padanya. Dan kurogane yang bersumpah akan membalas kematian Ayah dan Ibunya."

"Kalau kau?" Ucap Sakura memotong. Syaoran yang tadinya memandangi langit beralih memandang wajah Sakura.

"Fay-san bilang kau kuat. Kalau begitu, hal apa yang memotivasimu untuk menjadi lebih kuat?" Pertanyaan Sakura pun berlanjut.

"Aku...tak tahu." Jawabnya.

"Aku...hanya ingin berguna bagi semuanya." Syaoran berhenti bicara seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, jika nanti kau sudah tahu apa motivasimu, aku ingin tahu." Ucap Sakura, tersenyum ke arah Syaoran.

"Kalau nanti kau sudah tahu, beritahu aku, ya?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya, tentu..." Syaoran balik tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

Suasana hening diantara mereka terjadi cukup lama.

'Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Syaoran, aku...ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ucap Sakura tertunduk, tak ingin Syaoran melihat wajah blushingnya.

"Ya? Apa itu?" Jawab Syaoran.

Sakura pun mendongak dan menatap Syaoran. Ia mulai bicara, tapi dari nada bicaranya bisa ketahuan kalau ia gugup.

"Aku...Aku su..."

TENG!

Bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda semua murid harus kembali ke kelas. Konsentrasi Syaoran dan Sakura pun buyar.

"Sudah bunyi bel ya?" Ucap Syaoran.

"Ya, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas." Sakura pun berjalan dan membuka pintu. Masih memunggungi Syaoran, ia bicara.

"Ng...hal yang tadi ingin kukatakan, akan kukatakan lain kali saja ya." Ucapnya.

"Oh...ya, baiklah." Jawab Syaoran.

"Aku janji, aku pasti akan mengatakannya."

~To Be Continued~

Chapter 3 sampai sini dulu.

Untuk seterusnya Shu akan berjuang lebih keras dalam mengetik fanfic.

Masalahnya, manusia tak bisa lepas dari kesalahan dan author yang ceroboh seperti saia tak bisa lepas dari typo *hiks

Thanks yang udah baca. Jangan lupa di ripiu yaa...


	4. Chapter 4: Taken By The Future

Halo-halo minna. Shu-chan kembali dengan membawa chapter 4 nih! Update nya lama kah? Hontou ni gomennasai! Yang penting sekarang chapter 4-nya udah ada 'kan? Sebelum dibaca, biarkan saia menyampaikan beberapa hal di bawah ini *nunjuk arah bawah

spywarecatz: Arigatou. Nanti Shu pasti munculin Yuui lagi kok.

Phoebe Yuu: Makasih juga. Nanti Shu coba bikin Fay sama Kurogane partner-an lagi. Tapi nggak menjurus ke yaoi lho. Sekali lagi, makasih... *balas peluk

mind of vic: Arigatou... Shu nggak bikin adegan yang menjurus ke yaoi karena memang nggak terlalu suka yaoi dll. Soal adegan Sakura nggak jadi nyatain perasaannya itu memang Shu ambil dari chapter 1 TRC. Ternyata ada yang nyadar ya. Hehe..

Niimi: Kalau buat kau daripada nge-ripiu mending kau langsung ngomong ke saia atuh... but still, thanks 4 da review

Nacchan Sakura: Thank u... Romance-nya mungkin bakalan lebih banyak di akhir-akhir kali ya...hehe. Soal typo, Shu bakal lebih teliti lagi ngoreksi setiap katanya.

Livi-Gamanganime: Arigatou gozaimasu... jangan lelah menunggu ya, soalnya Shu ngetiknya sesuai mood dan ketersediaan ide... hehe...

xXx_xXx

Chronicle Of The Different Times

By: Shu Aliciel

Chapter Four: Taken By The Future

Disclaimer: Copyright by CLAMP. Karakter-karakter di sini hanya saia pinjam dari para mangaka, CLAMP

xXx_xXx

"Belum kau nyatakan? Kenapa?" Tanya Tomoyo saat Sakura bilang padanya bahwa kemarin ia gagal. Gagal menyatakan perasaanya ke Syaoran.

"Saat mau kukatakan, bel sekolah berbunyi dan suasana yang mendukung juga jadi buyar..." Ucap Sakura agak kesal sambil memandangi dan mengaduk-aduk cafe au lait-nya yang sedari tadi sama sekali belum disentuhnya.

"Sayang sekali. Kau harus mencobanya lagi sesegera mungkin." Ucap Tomoyo memberi semangat pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Sakura dengan gaya malas-malasan dan akhirnya ia mulai meminum cafe au lait-nya.

Tomoyo menoleh ke arah kirinya, ke luar jendela Clover Cafe, cafe favoritnya dan Sakura.

"Kalau kau nanti pacaran dengan Syaoran..." ucap Tomoyo memecah keheningan.

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Nanti kalian akan sering jalan berdua. Lalu aku akan bagaimana ya?" lanjut Tomoyo, melihat ke luar cafe melalui kaca jendela.

"Maksudmu aku mungkin akan sering mengabaikanmu?" tanya Sakura mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Tomoyo.

"Yaah..." Sorot mata Tomoyo terlihat agak sedih. Sakura tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Apanya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikanmu. Aku 'kan tidak punya sifat seperti itu. Selain itu, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Bukan. Kau sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri, jadi tak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Sebuah senyum yang tulus ditunjukkan kepada sahabatnya, Tomoyo.

Wajah cantik Tomoyo terlihat makin cantik dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat mengembang di sana. Ia merasa lega, mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak berniat untuk meninggalkannya.

"Benar juga ya... Sudah, lupakan saja pemikiranku itu. Jadi kapan kau akan berusaha menembaknya lagi?" Ucap Tomoyo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak tahu. Pokoknya secepatnya." Sakura menjawab sambil sedikit berpikir. Tomoyo pun ber 'Ohh...' ria.

"Makanan." Keheningan di antara mereka terpecah karena Tomoyo akhirnya berkata sesuatu.

"Makanan?"

"Buatkan saja dia bekal makanan karena setahuku, Syaoran selalu membeli makanan dari kantin sekolah. Jika kau buatkan bekal, dia pasti senang." Ucap Tomoyo yang bersemangat. Sakura diam, membuat pose 'berfikir' dengan menaruh satu tangannya di dagu.

"Benar juga... Aku pernah dengar kalimat 'Cara menaklukkan hati seorang pria adalah melalui perutnya' dengan kata lain, membuatkannya makanan yang enak."

"Itu dia maksudku." Tomoyo tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan bangun pagi dan membuat bekal. Aku juga akan membuatkannya untukmu, Tomoyo." Ucap Sakura dengan nada gembira dan bersemangat.

"Bekal buatan Sakura? Tentu saja aku mau!" Tomoyo tak kalah semangat dari Sakura.

"Akan kubuat dengan sungguh-sungguh, jadi hasilnya pasti enak!"

o0o

"Ini buatanmu?" Tanya Syaoran sambil melihat pada kotak berisi bekal makanan di tangannya. Sakura yang memberikan itu padanya siang ini.

"Ya. Kupikir kau akan bosan jika selalu makan makanan di kantin sekolah. Sebaiknya kau cicipi dulu makanan buatanku." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku makan ya." Syaoran pun mengambil sepotong telur dadar dengan sumpitnya, lalu memakannya.

"Wah, enak. Ternyata Sakura pintar masak ya." Sakura tersipu mendengar pujian dari Syaoran.

"Te-terima kasih..."

"Tentu saja enak, karena Sakura sudah terbiasa memasak untuk ayah dan kakaknya. Benar 'kan?" Tomoyo yang dari tadi asyik menikmati makanan buatan Sakura ikut memujinya.

"Ya, begitulah. Oh ya, Syaoran. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatkan bekal untukmu setiap hari." Ucap Sakura menawarkan kepada Syaoran.

"Eh? Apa itu tidak merepotkan?" Sebenarnya Syaoran mau saja, tetapi ia khawatir akan merepotkan Sakura.

"Tidak apa kok, aku senang melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku senang sekali." Sakura yang melihat senyuman di wajah Syaoran tak bisa untuk tak ikut tersenyum.

o0o

_SYAORAN POV_

"Sakura!" Aku tersadar dari mimpiku dan terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Mimpi itu lagi..." mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku khawatir. Terus kuimpikan setiap malam.

Aku menyentuh keningku dengan tangan kiriku dan menenangkan diriku. Bisa kudengar suara hujan yang lumayan deras. Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku. Jam tiga. Mimpi itu selalu membuatku kacau. Akupun membaringkan diriku, mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Namun aku tak bisa tidur sampai pagi hari tiba.

"Sudah waktunya ke sekolah."

Sial! Gara-gara mimpi hal yang sama setiap malam, yang membuatku sangat khawatir, menyebabkan otakku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sudah beberapa kali aku melamun dan tak sadar bahwa namaku dipanggil.

"Syaoran kenapa?" Sakura yang duduk di depanku menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir padaku. Akupun tersenyum karena tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Sebuah senyum palsu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kau tak perlu cemas begitu." Gadis di depanku pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Gerak-gerik dan pandangannya seperti ia sedang berkata 'Oh...bagus kalau begitu.'

"Ah, iya. Boleh nanti aku ke rumahmu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku..." Sakura bicara lagi namun ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jadi dengan cepat aku menjawab.

"Kau bisa datang kapanpun kau mau, Sakura." Ucapku sambil memasang senyum yang sama dengan yang tadi kutunjukkan padanya.

"Ah ya...terima kasih kalau begitu." Dan ia pun berbalik memunggungiku.

Ya, ia tak perlu meminta izinku untuk mengunjungiku karena aku akan selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Hanya untuk sekedar melamun, aku menoleh ke luar jendela. Merasakan angin yang berhembus di wajahku, membuat rambutku sedikit bergerak-gerak. Ada apa dengan angin hari ini? Membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi hari ini.

o0o

Aku berjalan pulang bersama Sakura. Berbincang sedikit dengannya membuatku tenang dan melupakan semua pikiran-pikiran buruk ku akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa kali gadis di sampingku terlihat kedinginan. Ini musim gugur, namun ia tak membawa baju hangat.

Akupun melepas jaket berwarna coklat muda yang kukenakan, lalu kupakaikan pada Sakura

"Apa Syaoran tidak kedinginan?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah yang begitu innocent.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahan cuaca dingin dan kau nampaknya lebih membutuhkan jaket itu daripada aku." Akupun menjawabnya lembut. Lagipula aku tak ia terserang flu.

"Terima kasih..." Suaranya begitu pelan,namun aku yang berada di sampingnya dapat mendengarnya. Dan meskipun ia menunduk, aku dapat melihat wajahnya tersipu.

Jalanan hari ini begitu sepi karena cuaca sangat dingin. Banyak genangan air dikarenakan hujan tadi malam. Sakura yang mengobrol denganku tidak melihat ke arah depannya dan hampir menginjak genangan air jika saja aku tak menarik tangannya.

"Awas!" Aku menarik tubuhnya hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dadaku.

"Kalau kau menginjaknya, sepatumu akan jadi basah." Ucapku pelan. Sekarang ini kami tetap diam pada posisi kami. Sakura tak berkata apapun. Aku yang terbawa suasana menurunkan tangan kiri ku ke pinggang kanan Sakura, memeluknya. Sedangkan tangan kananku menyentuh lembut pipi kiri nya.

Wajah Sakura terasa begitu hangat. Perlahan aku menolehkan kepala Sakura ke arah kanan, lalu mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi bibir kami hampir bersentuhan. Namun aku sadar bahwa aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Akupun melepaskan tanganku dan menjauh darinya.

Aku memandang wajah Sakura yang terlihat memerah. Sesaat tadi dapat kurasakan jantungnya berdebar. Ia pasti belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun sebelumnya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya memotong kalimatku dengan cepat.

"Jangan berlama-lama berdiri di tengah jalan begini. Ayo, kita jalan lagi." Lanjutnya, masih membelakangiku. Tanpa menjawab aku meraih tangannya dan berjalan di sampingnya. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya. Ia masih tersipu-sipu.

Kini kami telah tiba di depan rumahku. "Lebih baik aku membuatkanmu minuman dulu. Tunggu sebentar di sini, ya." Ucapku seraya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

Aku berniat menuangkan air ke dalam gelas ketika tiba-tiba Fay menyentuh pundakku. Akupun menoleh ke arah Fay-san di belakangku, mendapati raut wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang." Ucapnya dengan Suara pelan. Aku tak mengerti, jadi ia mencoba menjelaskan padaku.

"Akan ada yang datang. Entah itu dari klan kita, atau 'mereka' yang sebentar lagi akan datang menjemput kita." Shocked. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Begitu terkejutnya hingga gelas yang ada di genggamanku hampir terjatuh.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku dapat merasakan kekuatan sihir yang mendekat."

Kedatangan mereka memang pasti, namun tak bisa diprediksi. Tapi, sekarang?

"Lalu...Sakura?"

"Dengar, untuk saat ini usahakan agar dia tak berada di dekat sini. Jika yang datang adalah dari klan kita, masih dapat dibicarakan. Namun bila yang datang adalah salah satu dari 'mereka', gadis itu bisa dibawa oleh mereka jika mereka tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah orang yang kita cari selama ini." Ucap Fay. Ia begitu menekankan setiap katanya, namun masih dengan suara kecil.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapku. Jujur saja, aku belum siap untuk 'pulang'. Berada di sini begitu nyaman. Sangat nyaman hingga aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Namun hal yang paling tak ingin kulepaskan adalah...Sakura.

"Maaf menunggu." Ucapku seraya muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa minuman untuk Sakura menggunakan nampan. Aku pun meletakkan nampan tersebut, lalu duduk di depan Sakura. Melihatnya mulai meneguk minumannya dan melanjutkan obrolannya denganku.

"Nah, aku harus pulang sekarang." Sakura lalu berbalik, memakai sepatunya.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Akan kuantar ia sampai ia menuruni tangga. Aku ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja selama aku melihatnya. Namun lalu ia berhenti di tengah jalan, lalu berbalik menghadapku.

"Ng... ini tentang hal yang tak jadi kukatakan kemarin. Kulanjutkan sekarang saja ya..." Ucapnya dengan menunduk. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Ya. Katakan saja." Jawabku padanya.

Ia merogoh saku di roknya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Karena ia menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, aku tak dapat melihat benda apa itu. Wajahnya kini agak mendongak sehingga aku dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah manisnya.

"A-Aku..." Ucapnya agak terbata. Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia terlihat gugup?

"Aku menyukaimu." Sakura pun berhasil mengatakan kalimat itu. Ucapannya agak cepat, namun terdengar bahwa ia sudah begitu yakin.

Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Jadi selama ini Sakura menyukaiku? Aku tak pernah tahu karena memang tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dia gadis yang baik. Sangat sangat baik. Dari sorot matanya terlihat bahwa ia sedang berharap. Aku juga menyukainya. Sungguh. Tetapi jika kuterima perasaanya aku takut akan membawanya ke dalam jurang yang sama seperti di dalam mimpiku. Dan jika aku menolaknya, ia pasti sangat terluka.

Aku ingin melindungimu, Sakura...

"Maaf..."

_SAKURA POV_

"Maaf..." Jawabnya sambil menunduk. Aku menatap ke arahnya namun ia tak berani menatapku. Aku benar-benar shocked. Jadi...dia menolakku?

"Maafkan aku...Sakura." Ia mengulang kata-katanya, masih tak menatapku.

"Ah, tidak. Tak apa... Ini bukan salah Syaoran, jadi tak perlu minta maaf..." Suaraku bergetar. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Syaoran tak bicara apapun.

"Aku...harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Tanpa berlama-lama menunggu reaksi Syaoran aku pun berbalik dan berlari pulang. Di sebuah pertigaan aku berhenti. Air mataku kini sudah mengalir. Kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku karena jika tidak, aku pasti akan menangis lebih kencang.

Aku menatap pada benda yang ingin kuberikan pada Syaoran di tangan kiriku. Kotak kecil berwarna putih dibungkus dengan pita biru. Di dalam situ terdapat sebuah kalung, hadiahku yang tadinya ingin kuberikan pada Syaoran.

"Setelah semua yang kita alami. Setelah semua perlakuannya padaku, mengapa ia menolakku? Syaoran, aku tak mengerti..." Ucapku sambil terisak.

"Ia selalu bersikap lembut padaku dan tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Ia tak keberatan ketika aku selalu datang ke tempatnya. Apa itu semua palsu?" Aku meremas kotak kecil itu, lalu mengangkat tanganku, hendak membuangnya.

Gerakanku terhenti lantaran teringat sesuatu yang pernah dikatakannya. Aku mencoba memutar lagi memoriku. Dan apa yang kutemukan di sana adalah sebuah ucapan yang pernah ditujukannya padaku, bahwa ia merasa bersyukur bertemu denganku.

Benar juga. Semua sikapnya, kata-katanya, senyumannya padaku menunjukkan kalau...

"Dia juga menyukaiku..."

Aku melepas jepit rambutku yang dulu diberikan oleh Syaoran padaku, lalu memandanginya. Jepit rambut yang dia berikan.

"Dulu dia memberiku ini. Dan tadi dia mencoba untuk menciumku." Kupikir-pikir lagi, semua sikap dan perlakuannya padaku tidak mungkin kalau itu hanya sandiwaranya karena tak ada gunanya ia berpura-pura tentang hal itu. Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu jika ia tak menyukaiku.

"Syaoran memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Aku...harus kembali ke sana dan bicara padanya. Dia tidak jujur padaku, dan juga pada dirinya sendiri. Aku harus bicara lagi padanya, dan aku tak akan beranjak dari sana sebelum ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya ingin ia katakan. Yang seharusnya ia katakan.

_NORMAL POV_

Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah rumah Syaoran. Meskipun bibir Syaoran menyatakan bahwa ia menolak Sakura, namun Sakura yakin bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan oleh hatinya. Setelah tiba di depan tangga, ia menaikinya masih sambil berlari. Namun terdengar suara gaduh dari atas sana. Ia pun penasaran dan mulai berlari menaiki tangga lebih cepat.

"Syaoran, aku..." Ia berteriak sesampainya di atas. Namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya begitu tiba di atas situ membuatnya terbelalak. Hatinya merasa begitu tidak siap.

Selain Syaoran dan Fay, disana ada enam orang berjubah putih. Satu orang berusaha memasang benda semacam borgol, namun lebih susah untuk dilepas di tangan Syaoran dan yang lainnya bertarung dengan Fay.

"Syao...ran." Ucap Sakura lemah. Ia sangat terkejut. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas dan ia pun jatuh terduduk. Kado untuk Syaoran yang kotaknya sudah agak rusak dan jepit rambutnya terlepas dari tangannya. Syaoran, Fay dan orang-orang berjubah putih, semua melihat ke arahnya.

Menyadari lawannya lengah, Syaoran menendang orang di belakangnya yang tadi berusaha memasang borgol padanya dan Fay meluncurkan serangan kepada semua lawannya.

"Sakura!" Teriak Syaoran seraya berlari ke arah Sakura. Namun seseorang tiba-tiba meloncat ke depannya, menghalangi langkah kaki Syaoran. Orang itu berusaha menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Syaoran, namun Syaoran dengan gerak refleks nya yang bagus mengelaknya dan mundur ke belakang.

Orang itu menebaskan pedangnya lagi dan Syaoran meloncat ke atas pedang itu dan berdiri di atasnya untuk sepersekian detik. Ia lalu meloncat lagi dan menendang kepala orang itu dari belakang. Ia lalu berdiri di depan Sakura, berusaha melindungi gadis itu.

Syaoran memasang kuda-kudanya lalu tiga orang maju untuk melawannya. Syaoran melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan dan aksi-aksi lainnya yang dapat menghalau mereka untuk melukai Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya tak dapat bereaksi apapun. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan dan rasanya ia tak dapat berkedip.

Syaoran sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk melindungi Sakura, namun ia lengah. Satu orang dari klan berjubah putih berhasil melukainya dan menangkap Sakura.

"Sakura." Ia bermaksud melepaskan Sakura dari orang itu tetapi gagal. Seseorang yang lain memukulnya dari belakang dan memasangkan borgol padanya.

"Arrgh!" Syaoran meronta dan berusaha melepas borgol itu, tapi seluruh tubuhnya tertahan, tak dapat bergerak. Borgol itu telah diberi sihir. Syaoran pun terjatuh.

Fay yang melihat Syaoran telah tertangkap berlari ke arahnya, bermaksud melukai orang yang telah memasang borgol pada Syaoran.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak..." Refleks, Fay menghentikan gerakannya. Orang yang tadi menangkap Sakura meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di depan leher Sakura.

"Aku yakin tidak ada dari kalian berdua yang ingin melihat darah gadis ini mengalir dari lehernya 'kan?" Sakura yang berada di tangan orang itu menatap ke arah Syaoran dan mulai menangis. Nyawanya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Dua orang lagi memaksa memasang borgol di tangan Fay. Borgol yang dapat menahan kekuatan sihir agar Fay tak dapat menggunakan sihirnya. Fay pun menatap geram kepada orang yang menangkap Sakura.

"Lepaskan dia! Gadis itu tak ada hubungannya dengan apapun yang terjadi!" Syaoran berteriak. Ia hendak berdiri, namun sihir yang tak membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak bebas masih bekerja.

"Mungkin itu memang benar. Tapi sudah melihat terlalu banyak."

"LEPASKAN DIA!" Syaoran berteriak keras karena hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Ia kesal karena merasa saat ini dirinya begitu tak berdaya.

"Aku bisa saja melepaskannya. Kalau kau berniat ikut dengan kami baik-baik, hal seperti ini tak mungkin terjadi."

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu terkejut.

'Jadi mereka bermaksud untuk membawa Syaoran?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Syaoran menatap sedih ke arah Sakura. matanya berkaca.

"Selama kau tidak tersakiti, Sakura... Aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Ucap Syaoran lemah dan lalu menunduk. Ia tak ingin Sakura melihat wajahnya saat ini. Fay hanya diam karena saat ini ia juga tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Syaoran? Syaoran, apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak dengan berurai air mata.

"Maafkan aku... Tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin melukaimu..." Syaoran meminta maaf dengan suara yang sangat sangat pelan. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu sedih, membuat air mata Sakura mengalir lebih deras.

"Kalian berdua, cepat berdiri!" Ucap salah seorang berjubah putih. Orang itu menendang Fay dan Fay langsung menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang begitu mematikan.

"Dan untukmu..." Orang yang sedari tadi menahan Sakura menaikkan posisi tongkat sihirnya ke dahi Sakura.

"Kau sudah melihat terlalu banyak." Orang itu menatap Sakura dingin membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura gemetar. Tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu padanya.

"Aku akan memastikan kau tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kami." Lalu orang itu mulai membaca sebuah mantra. Sakura melihat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dalam pandangannya. Kesadarannya mulai menipis.

"Syaoran..." Sakura memanggil nama Syaoran begitu lirih. Dalam penglihatannya yang samar ia masih dapat melihat wajah Syaoran yang di pipinya terurai setetes air mata. Dan setelahnya ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

"Huh?" Sakura tersadar dan memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Ini...di taman." Gumamnya.

Ia berdiri, lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di tanah di dekatnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat mengapa ia bisa tertidur di sini.

"Tadi setelah pulang sekolah, aku..." Ia berusaha keras mengingat-ingat kejadian.

"...tidak ingat."

Ia lalu berdiri dan menatap ke langit. Menutup matanya dan merasakan angin yang berhembus.

'Perasaanku tak enak... Kenapa ya?' Ucapnya dalam hati dan lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

~To Be Continued~

Pertanyaan yang biasa... "Gimana? Gimana? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Banyak typo kah?"

Kritik, saran, pujian, caci-makian tolong dikirim ke Shu dalam bentuk review.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion Of The Heart

A/N: Gomen Kalo apdetx keterlaluan banget... *bungkuk-bungkuk

Saatnya membalas review~

Nacchan Sakura: jadi kayak versi lain TRC? Masa' sih? Kok shu gak ngerasa ya? #ditampol

Hmm...tapi makasih sangat atas kritik dan review'a!

Yuki ZeLice: YUUUUKKKIIII. . . .! akhirnya nongol juga nama kau disini.. Arigatou gozaimasu sdh mau jadi fans ku! Jadi terharu dehh..hiksu! oya, gomen waktu apdetnya mundur jauh bnget dari yang kku janjiin...maap ya. ..

Sekarang, silahkan dibaca tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi...

* * *

xXx_xXx

Chronicle Of The Different Times

By: Shu Aliciel

Chapter Five: Confusion Of The Heart

Disclaimer: Copyright by CLAMP

xXx_xXx

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan. Selamat pagi!" ia melihat Tomoyo yang berlari menghampirinya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pagi! Tumben sekali hari ini datang lebih cepat."

"Tadi aku terbangun sebelum jam wekerku berbunyi. Aneh sekali 'kan? Hahaha!"

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Jadi kau tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah."

"Ya, ada benarnya juga."

Sakura dan Tomoyo berjalan bersama sampai tiba di dalam kelas mereka. Sakura menaruh tas-nya di meja dan berniat untuk duduk. Tapi lalu ia melihat ke kursi kosong tepat di belakang tempat duduknya. Ia termenung cukup lama menatapi kursi tersebut.

Sekilas dalam pandangannya, Sakura merihat seseorang yang duduk di sana. Seorang anak lelaki yang sedang tersenyum padanya, membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Tomoyo mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Anu...Tomoyo, apa ada murid yang pernah duduk di kursi itu?" Sakura bertanya sambil melihat dan menunjuk kursi tersebut.

"Huh? Rasanya tidak ada. Sejak kita masuk di kelas ini, kursi itu selalu kosong. Memangnya kenapa?" mendengar hal itu, Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak... Mungkin aku hanya sedikit berkhayal." Tomoyo khawatir, namun tak berkomentar apapun. Ia menelengkan kepalanya pada Sakura yang terus menatap pada kursi kosong tersebut.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Sakura dan Tomoyo berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat pertokoan untuk memberi beberapa bahan untuk tugas keterampilan mereka.

"Nah, bahan yang terakhir sudah didapat." ucap Tomoyo sambil memberi tanda check di daftar belanjaan mereka.

"Sudah semua? Kalau begitu ayo kita bisa pulang sekarang! Kau jadi menginap atau tidak, Tomoyo-chan?" ucap Sakura begitu riang.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Sakura sedang berjalan sambil memperhatikan toko-toko di sekitar mereka. Ketika ia melihat sebuah toko pernak-pernik, ia berhenti lantaran teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tomoyo." ucap Sakura membuat Tomoyo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya aku pernah ke toko itu. Kalau tidak salah...ah, aku ingat sekarang! Itu toko dimana aku membelikan gantungan handphone untukmu." Sakura sedikit mengingat ia pernah ke toko itu dan membeli gantungan handphone.

"Gantungan handphone? Maksudmu yang ini?" Tomoyo pun mengangkat handphone-nya dan menunjuk pada benda yang dimaksud.

"Ya, benar."

"Kalau begitu mungkin di sana ada barang bagus yang lain? Ayo kita ke sana."

Sakura hanya menangguk lalu mengikuti Tomoyo yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau ke toko itu? Dengan siapa? Kok aku tidak pernah tahu?"

"Eh?" Sakura berhenti lagi. Ia menyentuh pelan keningnya.

"Dengan siapa? Aku...tidak ingat..." ucapnya pelan. Yang diingatnya hanyalah ia membeli gantungan handphone di toko itu. Namun rasanya ia juga mendapatkan benda lain di sana.

"Kau tidak ingat? Ya sudahlah. Ayo cepat ke sana, kalau pulang terlalu sore, kita bisa dimarahi ayahmu lho." Tomoyo menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya ke arah toko itu.

o0o

Tomoyo menyadari adanya gelagat aneh pada Sakura baru-baru ini. Awalnya ia memang tak peduli, namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa tambah khawatir dan merasa tak tahan dengan sikap Sakura.

"Sakura, coba ceritakan akhir-akhir ini kau kenapa?" ucap Tomoyo yang sedang duduk bersama Sakura di atap sekolah.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku tak apa-apa kok. Sungguh."

"Sudahlah, jangan berbohong!" ucap Tomoyo agak keras dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap aneh. Kau jadi sering tidak fokus, sering melamun, bahkan saat pelajaran di kelas. Kau juga tidak ceria seperti biasa. Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Sakura yang ditanya malah menunduk dengan raut sedih yang sering dipakainya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ceritakanlah padaku. Apa kau tahu kau membuatku sangat khawatir?"

Sakura menatap wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat benar-benar khawatir. Ia pun berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pagar besi di depannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini... Aku sering merasa...apa ya? Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu." Tomoyo menoleh ke arah kiri atas, melihat pada Sakura.

"Ah...aku bingung harus bercerita bagaimana." Sakura lalu mengacak-acak sedikit rambutnya seolah jika ia melakukan hal itu semuanya akan terselesaikan. Sambil berfikir dan mengatur kata-kata, Sakura menatap kosong pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini ketika aku melakukan suatu hal, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, maksudku benar-benar seperti ada yang kurang. Seperti suatu hal yang seharusnya ada, tapi benda itu tak ada di sana. Seperti kepingan puzzle yang hilang..."

Tomoyo pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Sekarang ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Terkadang dalam sekilas pandanganku muncul sosok seseorang. Ketika bayangan orang itu muncul aku merasa seperti...apa, ya? Ada perasaan...rindu yang begitu mendalam. Begitu membekas, membuatku terus memikirkannya dan setelahnya dadaku terasa sakit..."

"Lalu, orang yang kau lihat itu adalah...?"

"Itulah...aku tidak tahu. Aku melihat sosoknya, namun wajahnya selalu tak terlihat. Tapi meski begitu, aku dapat melihat orang itu tersenyum...padaku..."

Sakura mendongak ke atas, melihat pada langit luas yang terbentang diatasnya. Melihat warna biru itu, entah kenapa membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia dapat merasakan pandangannya agak kabur. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tomoyo seperti dapat mengetahuinya. Ia menyentuh pundak Sakura pelan. Sakura menoleh ke arah Tomoyo dan ia dapat melihat senyum yang begitu hangat di wajah sahabatnya itu. Senyum yang dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku mungkin tidak begitu mengerti, Sakura. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Yang kuyakini adalah, segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

'Segalanya akan baik-baik saja.' Sakura terus mengulang kalimat itu dalam pikirannya.

"Untuk saat ini mungkin hal itu membuatku bingung. Tapi kau harus tetap semangat. Dan mungkin kebingunganmu itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Secepatnya, kau pasti akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu. Percayalah pada masa depan."

'Percaya pada masa depan.' Mungkin hanya hal itulah yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" lanjut Tomoyo karena Sakura tidak kunjung bicara.

"Sedikit lebih baik. Terima kasih, Tomoyo." kini senyuman yang akhir-akhir ini lenyap dari wajah Sakura sudah kembali mengembang.

o0o

_SAKURA POV_

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Coba kulihat dulu jam di kamarku. Jam 5 pagi. Aku baru bisa tidur jam 2, lalu bangun jam 5 jadi totalnya, aku hanya tidur selama 3 jam (kalo Cuma matematika yang kayak gini anak SD juga tau!). Haah...sebenarnya ada apa, sih denganku? Entah kenapa hal-hal seperti ini akhir-akhir ini menjadi rutinitasku.

Akhirnya jam wekerku berbunyi juga. Aku menyingkirkan selimutku dan bangkit untuk mematikannya. Aku sempat berpikir untuk tidak menggunakan weker lagi karena mungkin sudah tidak membutuhkannya.

Dengan agak malas-malasan aku menyeret tubuhku yang masih ingin berbaring di tempat tidur. Pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, lalu ke kamarku lagi untuk mengganti baju dan merapikan rambutku.

Setelah selesai, akupun meraih tasku dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Kakakku sudah ada di sana, memasak panekuk untuk sarapan. Nampaknya ayahku masih tidur karena kemarin ia bekerja lembur sampai malam.

"Akhir-akhir ini si Monster bangun cepat, ya?" kalau biasanya aku selalu marah-marah, kali ini aku tidak menghiraukan candaan kakakku itu. Hanya menopang wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan melamun lagi dengan tatapan kosong. Touya nii-san pun ikut diam.

Touya nii-san menyodorkan panekuk yang telah siap di depanku. Memang terlihat sangat enak, namun entah kenapa aku tak berselera memakannya, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku hanya menatapi panekuk itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" kakakku yang kini duduk tepat di hadapanku menatapiku serius karena aku tidak menyentuh makananku sama sekali.

"Iya, aku makan sekarang." dengan malas-malasan aku mengambil garpu dan pisau dan mulai makan dengan sangat lambat. Namun aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena Touya nii-san sedari tadi menatapiku tanpa bergeming. Bahkan ketika mengunyah makanannya ia terus menatapku.

Akupun berbalik menatap kakakku yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapiku seperti itu? Hentikan, itu membuatku risih!" protesku. Namun kakakku itu tak berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan yang dari tadi tak berubah.

"Kau sangat aneh."

"Apa?" bisa-bisanya ia bicara begitu. Nampaknya tidak nyambung dengan topik yang sedang kubicarakan. Kau yang aneh. Tiba-tiba mengataiku aneh tanpa sebab."

"Bukannya tanpa sebab sih, hanya saja aku merasa tingkah lakumu akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh."

"Menurutku aku bersikap biasa saja."

"Tapi bagiku tidak biasa."

"Huh! Kenapa kau tidak mengalah saja sih?" seruku padanya. Nampaknya sudah sangat lama aku tidak berteriak padanya. Tapi yang diteriaki malah tersenyum. Entah mengapa senyumnya itu membuatku salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku mengalah." Touya nii-san beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya, bersiap untuk kerja.

"Tapi aku tidak bohong. Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu tidak biasa." oh...ternyata kakakku ini bisa peka juga ya... Ia kini berjalan ke arahku dan secara tiba-tiba menepuk pelan kepalaku dan sedikit mengacak rambutku.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa bilang padaku." Ia pun berlalu pergi. Aku memikirkan kata-katanya. Touya nii-san itu sangat menyayangiku meskipun jarang mengekspresikannya.

o0o

_NORMAL POV_

Tomoyo berjalan sendirian di pagi hari sambil bersenandung kecil. Pagi ini entah mengapa ia ingin pergi ke sekolah sendirian dan tidak diantar. Ia hanya ingin menikmati suasana pagi yang damai ini.

Sekarang pikirannya teralih jadi memikirkan Sakura. Temannya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ia sangat-sangat khawatir padanya dan juga penasaran tentang hal yang diceritakan oleh Sakura beberapa hari lalu.

Pikiran Tomoyo terus melayang entah kemana memikirkan masalah Sakura hingga ia tersadar bahwa...

"Ini...dimana?" ya, Tomoyo tersesat. Apa? Tidak mungkin! Salah siapa itu? Tentu saja authornya!

Karena tidak tahu harus kemana dan tidak ada orang yang bisa ditanyai, akhirnya ia terus saja berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya.

Tomoyo terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti di sebuah bangunan antik. Entah ada benang apa yang perlahan menariknya untuk memasuki tempat itu. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah itu. Ia ingin membuka pintu, tapi ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Tomoyo tersentak kaget. Setelah pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, terlihat dua sosok anak perempuan yang wajahnya mirip. Yang satunya berambut pink pendek, dan yang lainnya berambut biru keabuan panjang dan diikat dua.

Kedua anak itu seperti sedang ber-cosplay. Berkostum seperti malaikat dan iblis. Meski begitu, mereka berdua kelihatannya sangat akrab dan kompak.

"Selamat datang!" sambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Silahkan masuk!" kedua anak itu menarik tangan Tomoyo bersamaan. Mereka juga nampaknya selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama secara bersama-sama pula.

"Ng...anu, sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" tanya Tomoyo takut-takut.

"Ini adalah toko yang dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan."

"Nona Yuuko dapat mengabulkan permintaan apa saja." sekarang kedua anak itu bicara secara bergantian. Namun penjelasan mereka sama sekali tak dapat dimengertinya.

"Siapa itu nona Yuuko?"

Kedua anak itu melepaskan tangan Tomoyo ketika mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser.

"Nona Yuuko adalah..."

"Pemilik toko ini." dan setelah selesai bicara, kedua anak itu membuka pintu tersebut secara bersamaan.

Pintu terbuka seutuhnya. Tomoyo melihat sosok seorang wanita terekspos di sana. Ia tiduran dengan santai di kursi panjangnya sambil menghisap cerutu.

Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai ke sembarang arah. Ke atas sandaran kursi, ke lantai dan beberapa helai berada di atas yukata merah yang ia pakai, senada dengan warna matanya.

Tomoyo menjejakkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu dan wanita itupun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah...apa kau yang dipanggil nona Yuuko oleh kedua anak kecil tadi?"

"Ya, benar. Aku Yuuko Ichihara. Panggil saja aku Yuuko-san." wanita itu sekarang berada dalam posisi duduk. Ia meletakkan cerutunya di meja kecil di dekatnya.

"Ng...Yuuko-san. Sebetulnya ini tempat apa?" Tomoyo memang masih bingung dengan penjelasan kedua anak perempuan tadi tentang tempat yang didatanginya saat ini.

"Ini adalah toko yang dapat mengabulkan segala keinginan. Bukankah Maru dan Moro sudah menjelaskannya padamu tadi?" Maru dan Moro mungkin adalah nama dari kedua anak tadi. Tapi bukan jawaban inilah yang diinginkan Tomoyo. Namun, bagaimana ia tahu kalau kedua anak itu sudah memberitahu-nya?

"Ya...tapi aku tidak begitu mengerti... Dan aku tadi hanya kebetulan datang ke-"

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan." potong Yuuko-san dengan cepat. Ia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan, mendekat pada Tomoyo

"Yang ada hanyalah hal-hal yang sudah digariskan." ia menatap Tomoyo, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu

"Kau datang ke toko ini, berarti ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan atau mungkin masalah yang ingin kau pecahkan. Ya kan?" lanjut Yuuko-san. Tomoyo melirik ke atas dan menaruh satu tangan di dagunya, membuat pose 'berpikir dan mengingat-ingat'.

"Hmm...rasanya tidak ada..."

"Atau mungkin masalah temanmu?" Tomoyo langsung teringat akan Sakura. Yuuko-san seperti sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kalau itu...ada. Tapi ceritanya akan jadi panjang, dan sekarang aku harus pergi ke sekolah."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah nanti. Itu juga kalau kau sangat ingin menolong sahabatmu itu."

"Ya, aku sangat ingin. Aku akan kembali sepulang dari sekolah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Yuuko-san mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Tomoyo keluar dari ruangan itu diantar oleh Maru dan Moro, ia kembali pada posisinya semula,duduk di kursi panjang yang sudah menjadi singgasananya.

"Kalau kau datang kemari, itu bukanlah sebuah ketidak-sengajaan..."

Wanita itu kini tersenyum dan mengambil kembali cerutunya yang masih berasap.

"...tetapi karena kau memang ditakdirkan untuk datang kemari..."

~TBC~

* * *

Gimana? Kayaknya saia nggak perlu banyak ngomong lagi. Lanjut ke chap berikutnya!


	6. Chapter 6: The Lost Piece Of Puzzle

xXx_xXx

Chronicle Of The Different Times

By: Shu AliCieL

Chapter Six: The Lost Piece Of Puzzle

Disclaimer: Copyright by CLAMP

xXx_xXx

_TOMOYO's POV_

"Sakura..." bisikku pelan pada Sakura yang duduk tepat di samping kiriku.

"Sakura..." aku memanggilnya lagi karena ia tak juga menoleh.

"Sa..."

"Nona Kinomoto!" baru saja aku mau memanggilnya untuk yang ketiga kali, guru yang berdiri di depan kelas sudah mendahuluiku.

"I-iya!" Sakura pun akhirnya bereaksi. Ia terlonjak dari kursinya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Kau memperhatikan atau tidak? Dari tadi ibu sudah memanggil namamu dan menyuruhmu mengerjakan soal di depan, tapi kenapa kau belum maju?"

Wajar saja jika guru itu bicara dengan nada yang sangat ketus. Sakura tetap diam membatu bahkan ketika aku yang berada di sampingnya memanggilnya. Ia pasti masih memikirkan tentang hal itu... Tentang Syaoran.

Kaget aku menyebut nama Syaoran? Ya. Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui, atau bisa dibilang mengingat semuanya. Berawal dari dua hari yang lalu...

o0o

Flashback mode on

o0o

"Jadi, sikap temanmu itu berubah baru-baru ini tanpa alasan yang masuk akal?" Yuuko-san yang duduk di depanku menyesap tehnya.

"Ya. Tepat seperti itu. Wajahnya juga selalu menampakkan ekspresi sedih." ucapku mengakhiri cerita. Aku juga ikut meneguk tehku. Menghabiskannya tanpa menyisakan setetespun.

"Dan aku...nampaknya tak bisa membantu menyelesaikannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menenangkannya." aku melihat pada cangkir kosong yang kupegang dengan kedua tanganku.

Saat ini otakku seperti cangkir itu. Kosong, tanpa ide apapun untuk membantu Sakura. Sore ini aku datang lagi ke toko Yuuko-san, berharap aku mendapatkan sesuatu disini untuk dapat membantu sahabat tercintaku.

"Kumohon, Yuuko-san. Jika ada hal yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah Sakura, tolong beritahu aku." ucapku memohon.

"Ya. Memang ada." mendengar itu mimikku berubah menjadi lebih serius. Telingaku kupersiapkan untuk menyimak segala kalimat yang hendak mengalir dari bibir Yuuko-san.

"Tapi, ada harganya."

"Aku akan membayar berapapun-"

"Yang kumaksud bukanlah uang." Yuuko-san memotong kalimatku degan cepat.

"Yang kuinginkan adalah hal yang harganya setara dengan apa yang akan kuberikan padamu. Tak kurang dan tak lebih."

"Dan hal itu adalah?"

"Benda yang ada di saku rokmu."

Aku merogoh saku di rokku dan mendapatkan handphoneku di sana. Itukah yang diinginkannya?

"Ini?" aku menyodorkan tangan kananku yang menggenggam handphone padanya. Namun yang ditunjuk Yuuko-san adalah benda yang menggantung pada handphoneku.

"Gantungan handphone ini." Ia menunjuk gantungan handphone manik-manik berwarna ungu itu.

Akupun segera melepas gantungan handphone itu dan memberikan padanya. Yuuko-san menerimanya dan meletakkan benda itu di tangan kirinya dan menutupnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia lalu menutup matanya agak lama.

Ia membuka kedua tangannya dan ajaibnya, gantungan handphoneku tadi menghilang. Yang ada di sana adalah seekor kupu-kupu bercahaya ungu yang begitu cantik. Aku kaget sekaligus terpesona melihat kupu-kupu yang terbang ke arahku itu.

Kupu-kupu itu berputar sejenak di depanku, lalu mendekati wajahku dan bertengger di dahiku. Seketika itu juga aku melihat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mata, dan cahaya itu lambat laun memudar dan berganti dengan pemandangan lain.

Apa ini? Aku seperti melihat adegan film yang diputar dengan sangat cepat, namun aku dapat mengerti semuanya. Gambar-gambar itu muncul silih berganti selama beberapa detik. Meski hanya sebentar, aku terlalu takjub hingga lupa mengambil nafas.

"Yang tadi itu...apa?" aku mencoba menormalkan nafasku. Adegan yang kulihat tadi, aku seperti pernah mengalaminya.

"Itu adalah ingatanmu yang terhapus, dan sekarang aku telah mengembalikannya padamu." Yuuko-san berkata datar.

"Ingatanku?"

"Ya. Ingatan tentang Syaoran dan Fay."

Tunggu dulu. Ia menyebut nama Syaoran dan Fay-san? Apa Yuuko-san mengenal mereka?

"Kenapa kau tahu tentang mereka? Apa saja yang kau tahu?" nada bicaraku agak keras, seperti memaksanya untuk bicara. Namun, Yuuko-san tak juga membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang ku tahu?" pandangan Yuuko-san berubah menjadi lebih tajam menatapku. Akupun bergeming dan membalas tatapannya dengan wajah serius.

"Banyak hal. Namun hal-hal itu tak dapat kuberitahu padamu."

Jujur, aku kecewa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tak bisa?"

"Tidak bisa sekarang. Namun, suatu hari nanti kau wajib untuk mengetahuinya. Sampai hari itu tiba, aku akan terus menutup mulutku."

Akupun menundukkan wajahku. Memandang ke bawah, ke arah kedua tanganku yang terkepal di atas pahaku.

"Jadi...apa yang dapat kulakukan?" ucapku lemah. Aku begitu kesal karena merasa tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Untuk saat ini, hanya ini. Mengetahui bahwa ada hal yang seharusnya tak dilupakan." mendengarnya, aku mendongak lagi dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah jika hanya ini untuk sekarang. Tetapi nampaknya nanti aku harus kembali lagi, ya?"

"Itu benar. Datanglah lagi jika merasa kau harus datang kemari."

"Yuuko-san, kenapa kau mau membantuku?" aku angkat bicara setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ya. Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya, namun ia membantu sangat banyak. Itu membuatku curiga.

"Karena itulah tugasku di sini." Yuuko-san tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang nampaknya menyimpan rahasia di baliknya...

o0o

Flashback mode off

o0o

Dan itulah yang terjadi. Meskipun telah mengingatnya, aku urung mengatakannya pada Sakura. Kurasa dalam waktu dekat ia akan mengingatnya sendiri tanpa aku perlu memberitahunya.

Tapi...banyak hal tentang Syaoran dan Fay-san yang masih menjadi misteri. Yuuko-san bilang ingatan orang-orang tentang mereka dihapus dengan paksa oleh seseorang. Apa alasannya? Dan apakah Sakura lebih banyak mengetahui hal-hal tentang mereka yang tak kutahu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalaku, namun entah mengapa aku tak berfikir untuk datang ke tempat Yuuko-san. Aku hanya merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk datang padanya.

Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tak dapat membuka mulutku untuk saat ini. Karena kurasa, dalam waktu dekat kau juga akan mengingatnya...

o0o

_SAKURA's POV_

Siang yang mendung. Matahari tak dapat terlihat karena tertutup awan kelabu. Apa nanti akan turun hujan, ya? Anginnya juga menjadi semakin dingin. Tak heran karena musim dingin semakin dekat.

Sehabis pelajaran olahraga, aku ingin istirahat sebentar sebelum jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Tidak peduli sedingin apa angin yang menerpa tubuhku, aku berbaring di atas rerumputan di taman sekolah.

"Aduh, aku lelah..." keluhku yang berbaring tepat di bawah pohon yang daun-daunnya telah menjadi korban angin musim gugur.

"Mau minum?" Tomoyo menyodorkan sebotol air putih padaku. Akupun bangkit dan menerima botol tersebut, lalu meneguk air di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih..." kembali aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas rerumputan dan dedaunan kering.

"Tidak takut kena flu? Ayo masuk saja, lalu ganti baju."

"Nanti sajalah, sebentar lagi." jawabku dengan agak malas-malasan. Tomoyo hanya menghela nafas dan berpindah tempat, bersender pada batang pohon dan meminum sisa air putih tadi.

Aku memandang lurus ke atas, melihat ke dahan-dahan pohon yang dilatari oleh langit kelabu tanpa memikirkan satu hal pun dalam otakku.

"Sakura..."

Apa itu? Suara itu membuatku kaget. Akupun bangkit dan memandangi sekelilingku kebingungan.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Suara siapa itu? Siapa yang memanggilku?

"Tadi ada yang memanggilku..."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak mendengar apapun."

Apa? Tapi suara tadi terdenggar begitu jelas di telingaku. Jadi, kali ini aku mendengar suara tak dikenal juga?

"Kau...baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

"Aku...aku tidak yakin. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita masuk saja." akupun langsung berdiri dan tanpa bicara apapun Tomoyo mengikutiku.

Meskipun di sebelahku Tomoyo sedang mengajakku bicara, tapi pikiranku terbang ke arah lain. Suara yang memanggilku tadi, aku seperti mengenalnya. Suara itu seperti seseorang sedang sangat membutuhkanku. Memanggilku dengan nada begitu sedih...

o0o

Meskipun telah memakai jaket, tetap saja terasa begitu dingin. Namun mau tak mau aku harus menahan dinginnya angin sebelum aku dapat menghangatkan diri di rumah. Aku menggigil ketika angin menerpa tubuhku. Rok yang kupakai juga sedikit berkibar karenanya.

Aku berjalan sendirian ke arah rumahku sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa harus memakai rok di cuaca dingin? Tidak bolehkah memakai celana panjang ke sekolah sekali-kali?

Langkahku terhenti lantaran melihat bayangan seseorang yang selalu saja muncul. Entah kenapa aku telah terbiasa dengannya. Orang itu, atau bisa dibilang bayangannya berjalan di depanku.

Tapi rasanya kali ini beda. Ia bukan hanya muncul sekilas, tetapi seperti sedang berjalan menuntunku ke suatu tempat. Tanpa pikir panjang akupun mengikutinya. Entah apa yang mendorongku, tapi hatiku seperti berkata bahwa aku harus mengikutinya.

Aku mengikuti langkah bayangan itu hingga akhirnya ia berhenti. Bayangan orang itu lalu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku, lalu menghilang. Ia menghilang di tepat di bawah sebuah tangga.

Tangga itu...ada apa di atasnya? Apa aku pernah ke sana? Lalu apakah sekarang aku harus naik ke atas sana?

Dari arah kananku, yang ternyata adalah sebuah jalan, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Akupun menoleh. Seorang nenek-nenek tua (tentu saja dia sudah tua!) berjalan agak membungkuk ke arahku.

Apa dia tahu apa yang ada di atas tangga itu? Aku tanya saja dulu. Akupun berlari kecil menghampiri nenek tersebut.

"Permisi, nek. Apa nenek tahu ada apa di atas tangga itu?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk pada tempat yang kumaksud.

"Hmm...ya. Kalau tidak salah dulunya di situ ada rumah. Tetapi setelah terjadi kebakaran, rumah itu terbakar habis dan tempat itu jadi tak terurus lagi." jawab nenek itu dengan suara bergetar khas nenek-nenek (?)

"Memangnya kenapa, anak muda?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, nek. Saya hanya ingin tahu saja. Terima kasih..."

"Ya, sama-sama." nenek itupun mulai berjalan lagi.

Jadi hanya itu, ya? Kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya kalau aku ke sana.

Akupun menapaki satu-persatu anak tangganya dan sekarang sudah berada di atas. Tempat ini benar-benar sunyi dan tak terurus. Banyak pepohonan yang keadaannya sama dengan pohon-pohon lainnya di musim ini. Pohon-pohon yang daunnya sudah jatuh ke tanah.

Tempat ini...entah kenapa ada perasaan yang begitu nostalgik. Desiran angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering membuat suara gemerisik yang memenuhi telingaku. Aku menutup mataku dan perasaan nostalgik itu terasa makin kuat.

Kubuka mataku dan mulai berjalan. Tiba-tiba kakiku menendang sesuatu di lantai. Akupun menunduk ke bawah, melihat benda apa yang berada di dekat kakiku, lalu berjongkok untuk mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" di tanganku sekarang terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dan dibalut pita biru. Namun, kotak itu sudah rusak.

Aku membuka dengan hati-hati kotak tersebut dan mengambil isinya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk cincin.

"Kenapa benda seperti ini bisa tergeletak begitu saja di sini?"

Menyadari ada benda lain di kakiku, aku pun melihatnya. Nampaknya itu dua buah jepit rambut pink dengan hiasan berbentuk sayap berwarna putih. Kenapa kalung dan jepit rambut itu ada di sini? Akupun mengambil jepit rambut itu, lalu berdiri.

Begitu aku berdiri, aku tersentak kaget karena pemandangan di depan mataku berubah menjadi hitam. Lalu muncul layar yang menampilkan beberapa gambar dengan begitu cepat.

Di semua gambar-gambar itu, terlihat diriku sendiri yang terlihat begitu bahagia bersama seseorang. Orang itu...yang selalu muncul sekilas dalam pandanganku.

Apa ini? Semua gambar-gambar itu seperti memenuhi otakku. Aku seperti pernah mengalami apa yang terjadi dalam gambar-gambar tersebut, seperti itu adalah ingatanku.

Selain diriku sendiri, di setiap gambar juga ada juga orang itu...orang itu...

"Syaoran..."

Pemandangan di depanku pun kembali normal. Namun pemandangan yang tadi, itu adalah ingatanku yang telah dihapus dengan paksa oleh seorang penyihir dari masa depan. Aku sudah dapat mengingatnya sekarang.

Perasaan apa yang menyelimuti dadaku ini? Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Tanpa terasa air mataku meluncur dengan bebas dari ujung mataku. Dua benda yang ada di tanganku, kugenggam erat di depan dadaku dengan kedua tangan sambil terisak.

"Syao...ran... Syaoran..." tak tahu mengapa hanya nama Syaoran yang bisa disebut oleh bibirku. Syaoran, kepingan puzzle-ku yang hilang. Namun menyebut namanya hanya membuat air mataku mengalir makin deras.

Masih sambil terisak, aku melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Air mataku sudah berhenti, namun aku masih tetap terisak dan nafasku tak beraturan. Sesekali aku menyeka hidungku dengan jari telunjuk untuk mencegah sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana.

Mungkin mataku sudah bengkak dan hidungku memerah, namun aku tak peduli dengan penampilanku sekarang. Tak peduli bahwa di jalanan banyak orang yang melihatku. Aku hanya ingin pulang.

Meskipun lega karena aku telah mengingat semuanya, hatiku tetap merasakan sakit. Apakah harus seperti ini caraku berpisah dengan Syaoran? Sangat menyedihkan. Aku tak akan rela jika akhirnya begini!

Malam ini aku menangis sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur. Aku terlelap tepat setelah mengucapkan keinginanku.

"Syaoran, aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

o0o

Pagi ini aku sangat tidak bersemangat. Akupun sampai melewatkan sarapan dan itu membuat Touya nii-san khawatir sampai-sampai ia menawarkan untuk mengantarku ke sekolah dengan mengendarai mobil milik ayah. Aku mencegahnya dengan berkata aku baik-baik saja, tapi tentu ia tak percaya.

Akhirnya kakakku itu menyerah juga dan sekarang aku berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Mengingat apa yang kualami kemarin...membuatku lebih tidak fokus lagi. Aku tak mau pergi ke sekolah... Aku ingin bertemu Syaoran...

Aku berjalan sampai tiba di sebuah pertigaan. Jalan lurus adalah jalan menuju sekolahku namun, entah mengapa aku berbelok. Aku berusaha menahan kakiku agar tidak berbelok, namun sepertinya tubuhku tak mau mendengarkanku. Hal ini membuatku sangat panik.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar (?) namun kakiku seperti punya pikiran sendiri. Tubuhku benar-benar sudah mengkhianatiku. Aku merasa seperti sedang ditarik ke suatu tempat.

Setelah kakiku tiba-tiba berhenti dengan sendirinya, aku merasa lega namun tubuhku lemas.

"Akhirnya...berhenti juga. Uuh..ada apa sih denganku?" keluhku.

Kulihat dimana aku berdiri sekarang. Di depan sebuah bangunan yang...unik. Ada hiasan bulan di atasnya. Di mana ini?

Pintu yang berada tepat di depanku...haruskah aku membukanya? Baru saja aku berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba pintu itu membuka sendiri.

"Selamat datang!"

Dua orang gadis kecil menyambutku ketika pintu itu terbuka. Wajah mereka terlihat mirip, lucu dan ramah.

"Siapa kalian...?"

"Namaku Maru!"

"Dan aku Moro!"

"Mmm...maaf, Maru dan Moro. Tapi mungkin aku tidak seharusnya datang ke sini." lebih tepatnya, tubuhku yang memaksaku untuk datang kesini.

"Tidak, kau berada di tempat yang tepat."

"Nona Yuuko sudah menunggumu." ucap mereka seperti menyambung kalimat satu sama lain.

"A... apa?" sudah menungguku? Apa maksudnya?

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk!" ucap kedua anak itu bersamaan, lalu berlari ke dalam. Aku mengikuti mereka.

Sambil mengikuti Maru dan Moro yang berjalan menuntunku sambil menari-nari dan tertawa riang, aku berpikir dalam hatiku. Siapa itu nona Yuuko? Apa dia mengenalku? Bagaimana ia bisa menungguku? Apa ia tahu kalau aku akan datang?

Kedua anak itu berbelok masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Nona Yuuko!"

"Tamu anda sudah datang!" dapat kudengar suara mereka yang beteriak dengan ceria dari dalam ruangan itu. Nona Yuuko? Orang yang disebut oleh mereka tadi!

Akupun berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Setelah aku masuk, Maru dan Moro menutup pintu yang berada tepat di belakangku. Selain aku dan dua anak kembar itu, ada seorang lagi yang berada di ruangan itu.

Aku berdiri mengamati orang keempat yang berada di ruangan itu. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai. Ia berdiri di depanku, lalu melangkah mendekat.

"Selamat datang...Sakura." Siapa wanita ini? Kenapa dia tahu namaku?

"Kau adalah nona Yuuko?"

"Ya, benar. Yuuko Ichihara. Tapi kau cukup panggil aku Yuuko-san saja, ya." ia menjawabku tersenyum.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau siapa, Yuuko-san?" tanyaku agak curiga. Yuuko-san makin mendekat ke arahku.

"Aku adalah orang yang dapat membantumu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dapat membantumu dengan masalah-masalahmu."

Membantu? Jadi nampaknya dia tahu apa yang kualami...

"Kau...tahu tentang masa depan?" tanyaku meragukannya. Dia tak membalas pertanyaanku, namun dari tatapannya, aku yakin tentang jawabannya.

"Apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku?"

"Apa saja."

Hah? Apa maksudnya.

"Sakura, apa kau tahu tempat apa ini?." aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ini adalah toko yang dapat mengabulkan semua keinginan. Dan aku adalah pemilik dari toko ini. Aku...dapat mengabulkan segala keinginanmu."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau benar-benar dapat membantuku?" benar kan? Yang dikatakannya tidak bohong kan?

"Ya. Tapi, untuk semua keinginan, ada harga yang harus dibayar. Harga yang seimbang. Tidak kurang, dan tidak lebih."

"Aku akan berikan apa saja." Aku menjawab dengan cepat dan menatap mata Yuuko-san dengan mantap. Ya. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang ia minta.

"Bagus kalau begitu? Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Wanita ini, haruskah aku percaya padanya? Aku tak boleh langsung percaya kan?

"Saat ini...aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Syaoran." akupun memberitahunya dan ia terdiam.

"Nampaknya itu bukan keinginanmu yang sebenarnya. Apa kau tak mempercayaiku?"

Apa? Kenapa ia bisa tahu?

"Baiklah. Untuk bayarannya, aku minta kalung itu saja." Kalung? Oh, kalung hadiah untuk Syaoran. Daripada benda itu terus berada di dalam kamarku, aku berpikir akan lebih baik kalau aku memakainya.

Akupun melepas kalung itu dan memberikan padanya. Aku merelakannya untuk sebuah bukti bahwa Yuuko-san memang dapat membantuku.

"Sekarang, keadaan Syaoran...lihatlah sendiri." Yuuko-san menunjuk ke arah belakangku. Di sana entah sejak kapan Maru dan Moro memegang sebuah cermin di tangan mereka.

Aku mendekati dan melihat dalam-dalam ke cermin itu, lalu sebuah pemandangan muncul. Di dalam cermin itu yang kulihat adalah...

"Syaoran!"

Kulihat di sana Syaoran sedang berjalan bersama beberapa orang berjubah merah. Salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut juga ada Fay-san. Keadaan fisik mereka sepertinya baik-baik saja.

Pemandangan yang kulihat di sana. Seperti itukah masa tempat Syaoran tinggal? Seperti itukah masa depan?

Langit tertutup kabut, sinar matahari yang samar dan tanah gersang. Banyak reruntuhan bangunan dan pohon-pohon yang mati. Syaoran memang pernah menceritakan padaku, tapi...separah inikah?

Lama kelamaan gambar itu memudar dan menghilang dan yang terpantul di sana hanyalah bayanganku sendiri.

"Kau percaya padaku sekarang?" ucap Yuuko-san. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Lalu...keinginanmu yang selanjutnya adalah..."

Keinginanku yang selanjutnya... Ya, sudah kutentukan dan aku tak akan ragu mengatakannya.

"Kirim aku ke masa depan."

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: Yosh! Selesailah chap 6 ini.

Maap saia telat update, tapi mudahan udah terbayar dengan 2 chap yang baru saia publish...untung gak lebih telat lagi.

Mind to click 'review' button below?


	7. Chapter 7: Guests From Another Time

A/N: Akhirnya Saia apdet juga! Sempet-sempetnya Saia ngetik fic sehari sebelum UAS. Duh!

Oke, sebelum kita mulai fic ini, Saia ingin membalas review dulu yak!

Yuki Zelice: Arigatou buat reviewx Yuki ! Wish me luck buat UAS jg yaa *bows

B. Usagi: Fujo-san, kaukah itu? 'B. Usagi'? 'B' dari 'Baka' kah? Anoo...meski nggak ngerti maksudnya, aku agak takut dgn xg kau sebut "this" and "that". Still, thanks udh dibaca nih fic... (jangan on terus ,,pikirin UAS)

neko-chan cat eyedgirl meong: Ah, terima kasih udah bersedia baca fanfic Saia ini n udh nge-review... *bows

Rurippe no Kimi: thanks udh review.. Update-nya kelamaan yah? Maafkan Shu-chan ya... Shu bakal berusaha update lebih cepet. Arigatou udh baca fic Shu...

And now, Enjoy!

xXx_xXx

Chronicle Of The Different Times

By: Shu AliCieL

Chapter Seven: Guests From Another Time

Disclaimer: TRC is CLAMP's

xXx_xXx

Benda semacam cairan yang turun dari langit kini menyentuh tanah gersang di bawahnya. Ketika ia menghilang, sesosok anak perempuan berambut coklat menginjak tanah yang sama. Sakura kini telah tiba di masa depan.

"Masa depan...inikah?"

Ia kini memandang daratan gersang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Pohon-pohon yang mati dan tanah kering. Ia tak dapat melihat satupun tanaman hijau di sana, seperti di padang pasir. Udaranya pun sangat panas.

"Ya, Mokona tak mungkin salah!" Mokona, mahluk berbentuk seperti bakpao putih yang dibawa Sakura dengan kedua tangannya melompat dengan girang.

Mokona adalah mahluk yang dapat membawa Sakura melintasi waktu. Yuuko-lah yang memberikan padanya. Mokona putih pergi bersama Sakura, sedangkan Mokona hitam tetap tinggal di sisi Yuuko agar mereka dapat berkomunikasi.

"Tempat ini persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Syaoran. Tapi, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Mokona?"

"Mokona tidak tahu. Kita berkeliling saja dulu,"

"Baiklah, setidaknya kita cari seseorang yang mungkin dapat membantu kita,"

"Ayo!" lagi-lagi Mokona melompat dengan riangnya.

Sakura terus berjalan di tengah cuaca panas. Perlahan bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Cuaca panas ini membuatnya haus dan dengan terus berjalan, ia menjadi sangat kelelahan.

"Uh...panas sekali," keluhnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura. Lebih baik kita cari tempat untuk berteduh saja,"

"Ide bagus, Mokona,"

Baru saja mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan, mereka dicegat oleh tiga orang berjubah merah yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Siapa kalian?" satu dari mereka mengacungkan pedang ke arah mereka. Sakura mundur selangkah karena takut senjata tajam itu akan mengenainya.

"Jawab aku!" Sakura terus melangkah mundur karena orang itu terus mendesaknya. Namun, ia tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh karena seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sakura pun terdesak. Sekarang sebuah pedang berada tepat di depan lehernya.

"Apa kalian mata-mata?" rasa takut menyelimutinya, Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata.

"A..aku.."

"Tolonglah, jangan sakiti kami!" Mokona berteriak, membuat ketiga orang berjubah merah dan Sakura menatap padanya.

"Kami tida tahu apapun, kami baru saja datang ke sini!"

"Kau...benda apa kau ini sebenanrnya?" orang yang barusan bicara menarik telinga Mokona, membuat tubuhnya terangkat.

"Mokona adalah Mokona! Bukan benda!" sergah Mokona, tidak setuju dengan sebutan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Mokona, sudahlah..." ucap Sakura.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, 'kan? Kalian ini siapa?"

"Kami...berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Kami tak tahu apa-apa tentang apapun yang terjadi di sini,"

"Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong!"

"Itu benar! Kumohon, percayalah!"

Tentu saja mereka tak mungkin mempercayainya. Di zaman itu, kejujuran adalah hal tersulit yang bisa didapatkan. Bahkan jika mereka berada dalam satu klan, terkadang masih sangat sulit untuk mempercayai teman. Apalagi Sakura adalah orang asing yang datang entah dari mana.

"Leon, biar aku saja. Kau tolong pegang mahluk ini," orang yang tadi menganggu Mokona angkat bicara. Sedangkan Mokona telah berpindah tangan dengan keadaan terikat.

"Maafkan aku, nona. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, namun kami benar-benar tak bisa percaya pada orang asing," orang itu menaikkan tangan kanannya sejajar dengan wajah Sakura.

Sebuah mantra telah terbaca dan lingkaran sihir bercahaya silver pun muncul. Cahaya terang memenuhi pandangan Sakura.

"Sebelum kami menentukan apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadapmu, kami harus membawamu pada pemimpin kami terlebih dahulu," kata-kata itulah yang dapat Sakura dengar di sela-sela keadaannya yang perlahan menipis.

o0o

_SAKURA's POV_

Sebuah sinar begitu menyilaukan mataku. Akupun lalu membuka mataku dan kulihat tempat yang berbeda. Tempat ini hanya sebuah ruangan kecil yang isinya kosong, dan mungkin ini bangunan lama karena dinding-dindingnya terlihat sudah keropos.

Kepalaku terasa pusing dan berat. Aku mencoba menyentuh keningku, tetapi benda yang melekat di tanganku membuat tanganku tak dapat bergerak. Mungkin benda ini semacam borgol.

Benda ini, aku pernah melihatnya di masa lalu. Ya, saat orang-orang dari masa depan datang 'menjemput' Syaoran. Ini borgol yang sama. Lalu kudengar suara pintu terbuka dan kualihkan pandanganku menuju asal suara.

"Oh, Kau sudah bangun?"

Seseorang muncul setelah pintu terbuka. Lelaki berkulit putih yang terlihat lebih tua dariku dan sangat tampan. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna aquamarine diikat dan beberapa helai menjuntai di depan jubahnya. Orang itu masuk dan duduk di depanku yang terkapar.

"Halo, nona," sapanya dengan senyum hangat. Sepertinya pribadi yang memang ramah.

"Kau siapa?" ucapku datar. Yah, pertanyaan yang biasa ketika kau bertemu orang tak dikenal.

"Hmm... Karena pada dasarnya namaku agak panjang dan susah penyebutannya, panggil saja aku Reyn," jelas orang itu, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Lalu, dimana aku sekarang dan mengapa kalian membawaku ke sini-" tunggu, aku terlupa akan sesuatu!

"Mokona! Di mana Mokona?"

"Mokona? Apakah dia temanmu yang bulat, kecil dan putih itu?" akupun mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," pria itu lalu menggambarkan sesuatu di lantai, lalu terbukalah sebuah lubang hitam dan dan secara perlahan, Mokona keluar dari dalamnya.

"Mokona! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" melihat kondisinya yang tak sadarkan diri, aku pun panik.

"Hey, tenang. Dia cuma tertidur saja kok. Lihat saja wajahnya yang tenang itu,"

Tertidur? Syukurlah. Aku tidak peduli tentang darimana ia keluar tadi, yang penting Mokona tidak apa-apa. Rasanya aku telah terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi yang disebabkan oleh sihir.

Masih dengan tangan terikat di belakang badanku, aku berusaha untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Reyn yang berada di depanku hanya memandangiku saja. Akhirnya aku berhasil duduk setelah bersusah payah.

"Oh ya, nona. Aku lupa menanyakan namamu, ya?"

"Namaku Sakura," jawabku seadanya.

"Sakura...Bunga Sakura, kan?"

"Kau suka bunga Sakura?"

"Ya. Meskipun tidak pernah lihat yang asli," apa? Orang ini tak pernah lihat bunga Sakura? Karena aku diam saja, nampaknya ia tahu ketidak-mengertianku.

"Hanya pernah lihat di buku, karena tidak seperti di zamanmu, bunga itu tak dapat tumbuh di zaman ini," pria di depanku kini tersenyum penuh arti.

'Tidak seperti di zamanmu' katanya. Ucapan orang ini seperti menyimpulkan bahwa ia tahu aku todak berasal dari zaman ini. Tunggu...jangan-jangan ia memang...

"Kau...apa kau-"

"Brakk! Reyn sialan! Ternyata kau di sini!" Pintu dibuka—lebih tepatnya didobrak—oleh seorang wanita yang lalu berteriak kasar, memotong pembicaraanku dengan Reyn ini. Begitu keras suaranya hingga membuat Mokona terbangun.

Aku memperhatikan wanita ini, yang terlihat lebih tua dariku. Dengan rambut berwarna hijau gelap yang diikat ekor kuda dan sikapnya yang agak kasar tadi, ia tidak terlihat begitu feminin. Ia juga memakai jubah berwarna merah, yang berarti ia adalah teman dari orang yang sedang berbicara denganku.

"Jade, bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kau membuat seseorang terbangun," ucap Reyn sambil menunjuk kepada Mokona yang sedang mengucek mata dan mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Begitu melihat Mokona, wanita itu langsung saja meraih Mokona dalam pelukanya.

"Kyaa, kau dari mana saja mahluk kecil~" ia lalu menciumi dan mencubit Mokona dengan begitu gemasnya.

"Uwaa! Sakit! Sakit! Sakura, tolong aku!" Mokona pun berteriak-teriak kesakitan karena dicubit begitu keras.

"Tuh, kan. Kalau aku tak menyembunyikannya tadi, kau pasti akan terus mencubitnya seperti ini dan ia akan mati," Reyn lalu merebut Mokona dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku. Maaf, Mokona. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu.

"Lagipula sepertinya kau lupa tujuanmu semula datang ke sini. Bukankah kau tadi mencariku, Jade? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah, iya, aku lupa. Reyn, kita punya masalah di luar! Leon dan Raoul sudah mulai bertindak, tapi kurasa mereka tak bisa bertahan sendirian,"

"Oh, begitu. 'Mereka' sudah tahu dan mulai bertindak rupanya," Reyn kini tersenyum—bukan, tetapi menyeringai. Sialnya, aku tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kita juga harus bergerak. Jade, kau tetap di sini. Aku akan bergabung dengan Leon dan Raoul," setelah itu, ia berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak, aku ikut denganmu!"

"Kau tetap tinggal di sini, Jade!" Reyn berujar dengan nada ditinggikan karena Jade tak menuruti ucapannya.

"Kau harus tetap tinggal karena aku percaya padamu," ia lalu membalikkan badan kepada kami dan tersenyum.

"Apapun yang terjadi lindungilah mereka berdua dan jangan biarkan mereka berdua direbut, oke?" sebelum Jade sempat menjawab, ia sudah berlari duluan keluar ruangan meninggalkanku bersama dengan gadis tomboy ini.

"Kakakku itu...selalu saja! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan lagi meskipun wanita, aku juga bisa bertarung!" gerutu Jade.

"Kau! Ini semua pasti gara-gara kau!" ia menunjuk padaku. A..apa-apaan orang ini! Asal menyalahkan orang, padahal aku kan tak tahu apa-apa!

Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar, lalu terdengar derap langkah beberapa orang. Lalu aku dapat melihat melalui pintu, ada dua orang berjubah putih terlempar dan menghantam dinding dengan keras.

Dengan sigapnya Jade maju ke depanku dan Mokona, lalu mengeluarkan senjatanya yang berbentuk senapan. Kurasa ia mencoba melindungi kami berdua. Alasannya? Mungkin saja karena tadi ia telah diminta oleh Reyn.

Eh? Melindungiku? Untuk apa? Tadi saja ketika baru datang ke masa ini aku dicegat dan dicurigai. Lalu sekarang mereka berusaha melindungiku? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang-orang ini?

"Hei kau. Siapa tadi namamu?"

"Aku...Sakura,"

"Oke Sakura, tetap di belakangku. Mulai sekarang kau adalah tanggung-jawabku karena kakak sudah memintaku untuk menjagamu. Kalau kau sampai diapa-apakan, nanti aku yang kena," oh, jadi Reyn adalah Kakaknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kalian melindungiku?" tanyaku kebingungan. Ia pun lalu berbalik menghadapku.

"Jujur, aku juga tak tahu. Kau orang asing dan kami sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Kalau soal yang rumit-rumit begitu, nanti tanyakan saja pada-"

"Awas belakangmu!" belum selesai Jade berbicara, Mokona berteriak mengisyaratkan ada bahaya di belakang.

Jade berbalik dan menembak dengan lihai sebelum orang-orang itu menyerangnya. Rupanya itu dua orang jubah putih yang tadi terlempar. Sekarang kedua orang itu terkapar di lantai setelah terkena tembakan. Tapi sepertinya senapan tadi bukan menembakkan peluru.

"Apa mereka..."

"Mati? Tidak. Hanya gelombang kejut, jadi mereka hanya akan pingsan untuk beberapa waktu," Jade kembali menyimpan senjatanya. Suara gaduh yang tadi terdengar sepertinya sudah menghilang.

Jade pun beralih kepada dua orang yang terkapar di lantai.

"Dasar! Mereka ini bikin repot saja sih!" Ah iya. Aku lupa kalau dulu Syaoran pernah menceritakan kalau dua klan ini berselisih.

"Jade, kau baik-baik saja?" Reyn dan dua orang lain menghampiri kami.

"Tentu saja! Cih! Kalian meragukan kemampuanmu, ya?"

"Wow, kau menghajar dua orang sekaligus! Yang kami lawan di luar tadi sudah kabur," seorang jubah merah yang berwarna rambut silver memperhatikan musuh mereka yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Haah...dasar penakut. Lalu yang dua ini mau diapakan?"

"Leon, kau dan Raoul bawa mereka ke tempat tahanan,"

"Lalu kau sendiri, Reyn?" jubah merah yang satu lagi mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku dan Jade akan membawa gadis ini pada Touya-sama,"

"Apa?" Jade, Raoul dan Leon hampir bersamaan.

Touya? Mirip dengan nama Touya Nii-san. Sebelum datang ke sini, aku diberitahukan oleh Yuuko-san bahwa mungkin saja di masa depan ada orang yang mirip dengan yang aku kenal. Mungkin reinkarnasi darinya, ya?

"Hmm...apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis ini hingga membuatnya harus menghadap Touya-sama?" ucap lelaki berambut silver tadi.

"Dia tak bermasalah kok. Hanya saja, aku harus membawanya," Reyn ternyata selesai memasang borgol pada dua orang yang pingsan tadi.

"Sudahlah Leon, jangan banyak tanya. Kita bawa saja dua orang ini ke tempat tahanan," kalau orang yang bicara padaku tadi adalah Leon, berarti yang satu ini bernama Raoul, ya? Kulit dan rambutnya sama-sama berwarna gelap.

Oke, jadi aku akan dibawa pada si 'Touya-sama' ini. Karena namanya seperti nama kakakku, kuharap sifatnya juga sebaik kakakku. Touya nii-san baik? Hmm...dia memang tidak jahat, tapi jahil. Ah...aku jadi sedikit merindukannya.

Reyn. Aku tak tahu apa niat orang ini dan teman-temannya padaku. Namun jika mereka memang satu kelompok dengan Syaoran, aku harap mereka dapat mempertemukan kami.

o0o

NORMAL POV

Singkat cerita, Sakura dibawa ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang berada di pusat daerah mereka. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa sampai karena mereka menggunakan sihir transportasi milik Reyn.

"Anu...Touya-sama yang kalian sebut itu siapa? Apakah ia semacam orang penting di sini?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka berjalan di sebuah koridor sempit.

"Ya. Dia adalah pemimpim kami yang sangat peduli kepada kami. Kalau dia tidak ada, mungkin sekarang kami semua telah menjadi budak para pemerintah," jelas Reyn, dan Jade yang sedang 'membungkam' Mokona menyambungnya.

"Intinya, dia adalah penyelamat kami," mendengar itu, Sakura diam saja. Nampaknya Touya yang ini juga sifatnya baik dan ia tak perlu takut.

Mereka tiba di sebuah pintu besi yang besar dan memiliki ukiran-ukiran di depannya.

"Touya-sama memiliki seorang...hmm...apa ya? Semacam teman baik dan merangkap sebagai penasihat yang sangat ia percaya. Orang itu bernama Yukito," Sakura mengenal juga nama itu. 'Yukito' di dunianya juga merupakan sahabat kakaknya yang juga sangat akrab dengannya.

"Kedua orang itu ada di balik pintu ini. Kau akan segera bertemu dengan mereka, Sakura," Reyn pun membuka pintu dengan kedua tangannya. Pintu itu pun terbuka dan ruangan di balik pintu itu kini terlihat dengan jelas.

Di balik sebuah meja besar di tengah ruangan, terlihat dua orang yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sakura mengenal dengan baik kedua sosok itu. Dua orang yang sangat familiar di matanya.

'Ternyata memang...tidak Sakura. mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang kau kenal dan mereka tidak mengenalmu,' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Touya-sama," sapa Reyn dengan sopan.

"Reyn, ada apa?" menyadari Reyn membawa seseorang selain adiknya, Touya melihat ke arah orang asing tersebut yang mana dia adalah Sakura.

"Siapa dia?" benar saja. Touya tak mengenali Sakura sama sekali.

"Dia...begini, Touya-sama. Yukito-san juga dengarkanlah aku," lalu ketiga orang tersebut menjauh dari Sakura dan Jade untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Jade berdecak kesal karena tak diikutkan dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Sakura memperhatikan ketiga orang itu dari jauh. Touya lalu mundur dengan mimik kaget. Ia lalu menatap seperti tak percaya kepada Sakura dan kembali bicara pada dua orang rekannya.

Mereka selesai berdiskusi dan kembali mendekat pada Sakura dan Jade. Touya melepaskan borgol di kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura pun kini merasa lega.

"Katakan siapa namamu," ucap Touya lagi. entah sudah berapa kali Sakura ditanyakan hal yang sama dalam satu hari ini saja.

"Sakura,"

"Sakura..." Touya pun terdiam agak lama.

"Nama yang bagus," ia tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Sakura teringat pada 'Touya' kakaknya.

"Kau tidak berasal dari sini 'kan?"

"Kalian...sudah tahu?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hei, kalian dari tadi bicara apa? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Siapa dan dari mana asalnya gadis ini? Apa dia begitu penting hingga harus dibawa ke sini?" protes Jade setangah berteriak.

"Touya-sama, izinkan aku untuk memanggil dua orang itu," Reyn tak mempedulikan protes dari adiknya tersebut.

"Kakak! Jelaskan dulu padaku!"

"Baiklah, Reyn. Pergilah," Touya mengizinkan Reyn untuk pergi.

"Kalau begitu, permisi. Ayo, Jade. Kembalikan mahluk kecil itu pada Sakura dan kau ikut denganku. Akan kujelaskan sambil kita berjalan," ucap Reyn dan mengajak adiknya. Jade pun mengikutinya setelah mengembalikan Mokona pada Sakura tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Sakura kini hanya ditemani oleh dua orang di ruangan itu. Touya dan Yukito.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Touya. Dan ini sahabatku, Yukito,"

"Salam kenal," senyum Yukito dengan begitu ramah.

"Aku Mokona! Salaman!" teriak Mokona riang.

"Ya, salam kenal, Mokona," Yukito pun bersalama dengan Mokona.

"Silahkan duduk, Sakura," Touya mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di kersi terdekat.

"Terima kasih,"

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Nampaknya tadi kami bersikap tidak begitu ramah terhadapmu," Touya berjalan menuju rak-rak buku di sebelah kanan ruangan.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti seperti apa situasinya di sini,"

"Oh, kau mengerti?"

"Ng...sedikit,"

"Ah, ketemu! Sakura, ini kau 'kan?" Touya lalu memperlihatkan sebuah gambar di dalam buku. Potret dirinya di dalam sebuah buku? Tidak mungkin, kan? Sakurapun mengamati gambar apa yang ada di buku tersebut.

"Itu...bunga Sakura," yah, memang tidak mungkin ada foto Sakura Kinomoto bisa ada di sana, kan?

"Ya. Ini kau, kan?"

"Hanya namanya saja yang sama,"

"Hahaha! Tapi bunga ini begitu cantik. Rasanya jadi ingin melihat langsung, ya," ucap Touya lagi.

"Di daerah gersang begini tanaman seperti itu kan tak bisa tumbuh. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin, Touya-sama,"

"Yukito, sudah berapa kali kubilang tak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan '-sama'. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Ya, baiklah, Touya," karena sikap kedua orang ini yang begitu santai padanya, Sakura jadi merasa seperti di rumah sendiri. Ketika Sakura memperhatikan mereka berdua, keadaannya sama seperti di zamannya.

"Ng...anu, Touya nii-san..." segera setelah kata-kata itu keluar, Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ia kelepasan menyebut kata 'nii-san' di depan orang yang tak mengenalnya.

"Ma..maaf!" Sakura pun tertunduk malu.

"Tidak, tak apa. 'Nii-san' ya? Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau mengenggapku sebagai kakakmu" Touya tersenyum hangat pada Sakura. Dalam hati Sakura merasa senang ia dapan memanggil 'Touya' dengan nii-san.

"Um...tadi kalau tidak salah, Reyn-san pergi untuk memanggil beberapa orang. Siapakah mereka?"

"Oh, kalau itu...aku rasa kau sudah sangat mengenal mereka."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan dibuka dari luar, membuat semua mata memandang ke arah empat sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Touya-sama, mereka di sini," suara Reyn pun terdengar.

"Nah, baru saja dibicarakan,mereka sudah datang," ucap Yukito.

Sakura begitu terkejut begitu melihat orang-orang itu memasuki ruangan. Selain Reyn dan Jade, disana ada dua orang yang begitu dikenal olehnya. Mereka adalah Fay dan sosok yang satu lagi, yang begitu ia rindukan...

"Syaoran,"

"Sa...Sakura?"

~TBC~

A/N: Yosh! Selesai! Oke, Saia gak tahu kapan lagi bisa apdet. Yang Saia tahu Saia nggak bisa apdet selama 1 minggu ke depan karena harus menghadapi UAS...

Buat para reader yang meninggalkan jejak review, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Dan buat silent reader, terima kasih juga udah bersedia baca fic Saia ini. Yang jelas, dukungan dari kalian sangat berharga buat Saia.

Akhir kata, Review?


	8. Chapter 8: Begining Of An End

A'N: Author telat update datang lagi ! akhirnya Saia bisa update juga ini fic!

Well, seperti biasa, Saia mau balas review kalian dulu!

neko-chan cat eyedgirl meong: haha! Thanks buat reviewnya! And...gimana UAS? Sukses kah? :)

Yuki ZeLice: Nama-nama yang kamu tanyyain itu, itu semua OC aja kok. Peran mereka di sini cuma pemeran pembantu aja. Thanks buat review dan do'a nya, dear friend! ^^

Mikakuchiki: Masih setia nunggu, nggak? Dan thanks udah nge-review, ya! ^^

Rurippe no Kimi: lagi-lagi Shu updatenya lama, ya? Gomen ne... thanks udah nge-review!

B. Usagi: kenapa aku nggak pake chara-chara CLAMP? Nggak mau aja :p yang jadi bad guy OC juga...di sini nanti muncul kok...Thanks for your review, fujo-san.

nisachan: tahu dari mana Saia kpop lover? Hehe! Ini udah diupdate. Makasih ya, reviewnya!

And then, without any more words, enjoy this chap!

xXx_xXx

Chronicle Of The Different Times

By: Shu AliCieL

Chapter Eight: Begining Of An End

Disclaimer: TRC © CLAMP

xXx_xXx

"Syaoran..."

"Sa...Sakura?"

Perasaan dan ekspresi Sakura dan Syaoran kini serupa. Terkejut dan tak percaya bahwa mereka kini dapat melihat orang yang begitu mereka rindukan. Setelah berpisah dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Takdir kah ini?

"Benar kan yang kukatakan tadi, Sakura. bahwa kau sangat mengenal kedua orang ini," ucap Touya.

"Tapi Sakura, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" sambung Syaoran dengan Suara keras.

"Ini takdir, Syaoran," Sakura menjawabnya dengan ucapan begitu lembut.

"Saat itu, sebelum kau pergi, orang-orang berjubah putih yang menjemput paksa dirimu juga menghapus ingatanku. Lalu, entah apa yang membuatku dapat memperoleh ingatanku kembali," jelasnya.

"Mungkin aku ditakdirkan untuk tidak melupakan semuanya. Kau, dan juga kenyataan akan masa depan yang kau ceritakan. Aku mengingat dan mengetahui hal-hal itu. Dan hal lain yang kuketahui adalah, aku dapat melakukan sesuatu," Sakura diam sejenak untuk memperhatikan ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Setelah ingatanku kembali, aku menemukan sebuah tempat dimana pemilik tempat tersebut dapat mengabulkan keinginan apapun. Dan pemilik toko itu...seperti tahu hal-hal yang terjadi kepadaku. Pertemuanku dengan Syaoran dan Fay-san dan sebagainya. Disaat aku berpikir aku dapat melakukan sesuatu, kurasa aku harus mengambil kesempatan yang baru saja datang padaku."

Semua orang pun terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sakura di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kupikir ada benarnya, Sakura," suara Touya yang memecah keheningan dan membuat semua orang menatap padanya.

"Mungkin ini hal yang tidak mungkin. Tapi sebenarnya, tidak ada hal yang tak mungkin terjadi, kan? Kau mungkin memang berhubungan dengan semua ini," lanjut Touya.

"Yukito, keluarkan 'kunci' itu," lalu setelahnya Syaoran, Fay, Reyn dan Jade terkejut atas pernyataan Touya yang tiba-tiba tercetus tadi. Namun, tak ada yang bertanya atau memprotesnya.

Yukito mengerahkan tongkatnya dan tengah-tengah tempat ia berdiri terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir keemasan, dan muncul setitik cahaya yang kemudian membesar. Cahaya itu perlahan menjadi sebuah bentuk yang lalu diraih oleh Yukito.

Setelah lingkaran sihir menghilang, cahaya tadi juga berangsur hilang dan menyisakan benda lain di sana. Sebuah tabung kaca berisi kunci berwarna emas yang dikenali oleh Sakura.

"Kau mengenali benda itu, Sakura?" tanya Touya. Sakura pun mengangguk kecil.

"Fay pernah bercerita padaku bahwa kunci ini pernah bereaksi padamu. Aku ingin melihat buktinya langsung," ucap Touya setelah menyambar tabung kaca tersebut dari tangan Yukito.

"Coba kau kesini dan sentuh benda ini," Touya menyerahkan tabung itu pada Sakura. dengan ragu, Sakura mengambil dengan kedua tangannya dan, benar saja! Kunci itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan melayang di dalam tabung, seperti dulu ketika Sakura menyentuh tabung itu.

Orang-orang di ruangan itu tercengang dengan pemandangan yang terjadi. Kunci itu benar-benar bereaksi pada Sakura. Seperti yang diketahui, kunci itu akan bereaksi pada kekuatan sihir yang sama dengannya. Pembuatnya. Jadi, apakah benar bahwa Sakura...

"Ternyata benar kau..."

o0o

Wilayah Pemerintah, Sisi Lain Dari Labirin...

o0o

Seorang wanita memandangi ke arah labirin dari balik kaca besar di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas wine, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Duduk di singgasana kesayangannya, ia meneguk wine yang tersisa tinggal sedikit di dalam gelas kristalnya.

Terdengar suara pintu di belakangnya terbuka, dan warna amethyst di matanya pun bergerak mengikuti asal suara.

"Akai-sama?" orang yang dituju memutar sebuah tombol di kiri singgasananya, dan perlahan singgasana itu memutar ke arah seorang laki-laki yang di depan pintu.

"Bangkitlah," setelah dilihatnya lelaki itu berlutut menghormat padanya, wanita bernama 'Akai' itu memerintahkannya untuk bangun.

"Kau mau melaporkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mendekati singgasana atasannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari balik jubah putihnya. Sebuah tabung kaca berisi kunci perak yang bercahaya.

"Kunci itu...bereaksi?" Akai-sama kembali meneguk wine di tangannya.

"Ya, Akai-sama. Kemungkinan kunci emas juga bereaksi di wilayah tetangga kita juga bereaksi, yang artinya ia telah bertemu dengan pembuatnya," jelas lelaki itu.

Kunci perak merupakan 'kembar' dari kunci emas. Mereka terhubung melalui suatu sihir yang bekerja. Jadi, ketika salah satu bereaksi, maka yang lainnya juga akan bereaksi.

"Beberapa jam sebelumnya, saya juga merasakan seseorang membuka portal ruang-waktu, lalu dua kekuatan besar tiba di dunia ini."

"Ada dua?" mata wanita itu mendelik pada anak buahnya.

"Ya, saya merasakan dua kekuatan yang berbeda. Salah-satu darinya sama dengan kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalam kunci ini."

Mendengar penjelasan barusan, Akai-sama bangkit dari singgasanya kesayangannya dan berjalan lagi ke arah jendela kaca besar di ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi orang itu benar-benar sudah datang, namun malang bagi kita, tetangga kita mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu?" ujarnya selagi memandangi pemandangan di luar jendelanya.

"Kami sudah mengirim orang untuk merebutnya, tetapi mereka gagal."

"Gagal, katamu?" pria bermata biru itu pun dibuat gentar dengan suara atasannya tersebut. Tetap saja ia tak membalas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Tanpa harus dijawab, wanita itu juga sudah tahu.

"Eksekusi mereka, segera! Kau tahu aku tak akan main-main dengan orang gagal! Aku sendiri yang akan menyusun rencana untuk merebut orang itu dari mereka nanti," perintah Akai-sama padanya.

Lelaki yang baru saja diperintah membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Ia mendekati pintu keluar, namun suara Akai-sama yang baru berkata 'Tunggu' membuat langkahnya terhenti. Tetapi ia tidak berbalik dan tetap menatap pintu keluar di depannya.

"Aku lupa untuk berterima kasih padamu. Kami sangat beruntung memilikimu di sini. Kau benar-benar berguna, Yuui..."

o0o

Setelah dari tempat Touya, Syaoran mengajak Sakura ke sebuah menara tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Di atas menara itu, Sakura berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas dan melihat pemandangan kota yang diliputi suasana senja.

"Tempat ini tinggi sekali... Aku suka pemandangannya!" serunya sambil sesekali menyingkirkan rambutnya yang ditiupkan angin ke depan wajahnya, menghalangi pengelihatannya.

"Ini adalah menara tertinggi di wilayah ini. Aku tahu kau suka melihat pemandangan dari tempat yang tinggi, makanya kau kuajak kemari," Syaoran pun mendekati Sakura.

"Eh? Syaoran tahu?"

"Dulu Sakura pernah bilang kalau kau suka naik merry-go-round, jadi..." Syaoran berhenti bicara lantaran Sakura terus melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Syaoran masih ingat aku pernah berkata begitu?"

"Aku ingat semua hal yang pernah Sakura katakan," Syaoran tersenyum dan membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah seketika. Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan mimik tersipunya dengan kembali berbalik membelakangi Syaoran.

"Sakura...kenapa datang ke sini?" karena Syaoran merasa tak nyaman dengan kediaman diantara mereka berdua, ia pun membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan.

"Syaoran tidak suka?"

"Tidak...bukan begitu! Hanya saja, bukankah berbahaya kalau datang ke sini?" sergah Syaoran, tidak ingin Sakura salah paham akan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ini keinginanku..." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tak bisa diam saja. Aku ingin melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan...ingin membantu kalian semua..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau mengerti, kan...Syaoran?"

"Ya. Terima kasih... Ah, Sakura. bagaimana caramu bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Dialah yang memberikan Mokona padaku. Namanya Yuuko-san, dan wanita itu dapat mengabulkan segala permintaan asalkan ada bayaran yang seharga dengan permintaannya,"

"Bayaran? Kau memberikan apa padanya?"

"Belum...ia bilang, aku bisa membayarannya nanti. Ia juga bilang, setelah tujuh hari, semuanya akan selesai..."

"Tujuh hari...?"

"Batas waktuku di dunia ini..." Sakura tersenyum sedih, mengingat ia hanya bisa bersama Syaoran dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Meskipun Sakura tersenyum, tetapi itu bukan senyum bahagia. Syaoran tahu itu karena yang dirasakannya saat ini juga sama dengan gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa sedih? Sakura harus tetap semangat. Bukankah wanita yang kau temui itu juga bilang kalau ini semua akan berakhir? Aku yakin akan berakhir dengan baik kalau kita berusaha mewujudkannya,"

"Iya..Syaoran benar. Kita harus berusaha dan yakin semua akan baik-baik saja..." kali ini Sakura tersenyum lagi, dan bukan sebuah senyum yang dipaksa.

"Tapi...apa Sakura tidak sedih meninggalkan Tomoyo dan keluargamu?"

"Memang sedih...tetapi aku pasti kembali lagi, kan? Karena itu tidak usah khawatir. Tapi aku pergi tanpa kabar selama satu minggu...saat pulang aku harus bilang apa, ya?" ucap Sakura, mencoba sedikit bercanda.

"Kalau menceritakan yang sebenarnya pasti tak akan dipercaya, ya? Bilang saja kalau kau diculik, lalu berhasil meloloskan diri," Syaoran berkata sambil terkekeh sedikit.

"Haha! Itu juga tidak mungkin dipercaya! Lagipula untuk apa aku diculik? Ayahku bukan konglomerat yang bisa dimintai uang tebusan, kan?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

Lama mereka berbicara berdua, terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakang mereka.

"Syaoran, disini rupanya," ucap Fay yang baru saja muncul bersama Kurogane. Mokona juga ada dan ia langsung melompat dari pundak Fay ke arah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Fay-san tadi, Mokona?" tanya Sakura pada Mokona yang berdiri di tangannya.

"Fufufu! Kami asyik menggoda Kuro-puu!" dan Mokona menari-nari lincah. Kelihatan kalau ia senang sekali.

"Diam kau, bakpau putih!" gerutu kurogane yang namanya disebut dengan cara yang lucu oleh Mokona.

"Aih...Kuro-rin masih marah rupanya!" Fay pun ikut menggoda Kurogane yang lagi kesal.

"Hei, kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan!" dan candaan itu sukses mendapat death-glare dari Kurogane

"Wah! Kuro-tan sangat kejam, bukan begitu, Mokona?"

"Iya! Benar-benar kejam!" Mokona bergelayut manja pada Fay yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Cih! Terserah kalian saja!"

Syaoran dan Sakura hanya dapat tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku ketiga orang...Err...dua orang dan satu Mokona, deh! Mereka kelihatannya sudah menjadi sangat akrab dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Fay-san, tadi bukannya mencariku?" tanya Syaoran, mengaluhkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, aku lupa. Ayo kita pulang dan makan. Sakura juga ayo ikut! Kau pasti sedang lapar,"

"Ng...baiklah!"

Dan mereka pun turun dari menara itu dan berjalan ke sebuah rumah, tempat tinggal Syaoran, Fay, dan Kurogane. Kenapa mereka bertiga bisa serumah? Alasannya karena mereka bertiga sudah tak punya keluarga lagi. Tak ada salahnya, kan? Lagipula mereka cocok satu sama lain.

Di rumah itu biasanya Syaoran dan Fay bergantian untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kalau Kurogane... Well, katakan saja kalau ia tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan seperti mencuci, memasak, dan lainnya. Ia hanya membantu kalau-kalau ada kerusakan pada rumah tersebut, atau pekerjaan yang berat lainnya. Cukup adil, kan?

Seperti contohnya, hari ini Fay yang memasak untuk mereka. Masakan Fay sangat lezat... Seperti itulah yang dikatakan Sakura dan Mokona ketika makan malam saat ini.

Alur-super-cepat mode: on! Kita skip saja sampai ke malam hari, dimana mereka semua benar-benar butuh tidur.

"Ini kamarku. Sakura sementara tidur di sini saja bersama mokona, ya?" Fay menunjukkan kamar yang bisa digunakan oleh Sakura untuk tidur malam itu.

"Tapi lalu...Fay-san bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa tidur sekamar dengan Kuro-Kuro. Aku masih ingin mengganggunya. Nah, kalau begitu selamat tidur..." ucap fay yang lalu berjalan menuju kamar Kurogane, meninggalkan Sakura di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat tidur..."

o0o

SAKURA's POV

Dimana aku? Bukankah tadi aku sedang tertidur di kamar Fay-san? Tetapi, tempat ini...gelap sekali. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun di sini. Tapi, kegelapan ini...memudar. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku dapat melihat sesuatu...

Benar saja! Kegelapan itu kini hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi tempat ini, aku tak pernah melihatnya... Taman yang indah, dipenuhi nuansa hijau dan bunga-bunga cantik bermekaran.

Saat kulihat sekeliling, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku berdiri di atas sebuah jalan setapak. Aku pun berjalan mengikuti alur dan tak lama, aku tiba di depan sebuah kolam besar. Air kolam itu sangat jernih, di atasnya mengapung bunga teratai yang menambah keindahan tempat ini.

Aku mendekati kolam itu, dan kusentuhkan jari-jariku kedalam air kolam. Ternyata ada ikan-ikan kecil juga dan mereka mendatangi tanganku. Di tengah-tengah kolam ini ada air mancur yang cukup besar. Aku melihatnya dan di seberang kolam nampaknya ada seseorang.

Kudatangi orang tersebut. Rambutnya hitam dan agak panjang, memakai kacamata dan memegang sebuah buku di tangannya. Nampaknya ia menyadari kedatanganku. Ia tak lagi menekuni bukunya dan menoleh padaku.

"Halo," senyumnya ramah. Aku pun membalasnya.

"Kau sudah datang, rupanya. Aku, dan juga mereka sudah menunggumu, Sakura..."

"Menunggu...aku?" tanyaku heran. Dan dia...kenapa tahu namaku?

"Ya... Kau adalah sebuah awalan, yang sangat dinantikan. Dan melalui sebuah proses, semua ini akan berakhir tak lama lagi."

'Semuanya akan segera berakhir...' itu 'kan kata-kata Yuuko-san! Siapa sebenarnya orang ini ?

"Kau...siapa?" setelah aku bertanya, orang itu mendekatiku. Ia menutup bukunya dan berkata...

"Namaku adalah..."

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku berada di tempat lain. Bukan lagi taman yang terdapat bunga-bunga dan kolam, tetapi sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar dengan perabotan seadanya. Ini kamar Fay-san!

Akupun bangkit dari tidurku dan merenung. Yang tadi itu...mimpi-kah? Siapa orang yang kutemui di mimpi itu? Sakura, kau bodoh! Kenapa kau terbangun tepat sebelum ia mengatakan namanya? Orang itu...aku tak mengenalnya. Tetapi aku merasa sangat 'dekat' dengannya. Kira-kira siapa dia?

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" itu suara Syaoran.

"Ya!"

"Sarapan sudah siap. Lebih baik kau cepat keluar,"

"Baiklah, aku segera ke sana,"

Tak lama, aku bergabung dengan yang lainnya di meja makan. Syaoran memberitahuku kalau Touya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Maksudku, Touya-sama, bukan kakakku.

Aku penasaran apa yang ingin dibicarakannya. Tetapi kusimpan dulu karena aku ingin menikmati makananku dulu. Sungguh, makanan ini lezat sekali. Tadinya kukira Fay-san yang memasak seperti tadi malam, ternyata bukan. Syaoran lah yang memasak untuk sarapan kali ini. Aku rasa masakannya tidak kalah dari Fay-san ataupun Tomoyo. Tomoyo... Ah! Aku jadi kangen padanya...

Pagi seperti ini...suatu hari yang damai, bukan? Siapa yang tahu kalau kedamaian seperti ini akan segera lenyap...

o0o

NORMAL POV

Lagi-lagi, kita berada di 'kantor' Touya. Sebut saja begitu karena tempat itu memang cocok sebagai kantor. Orang-orang yang di sana membuat suara yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Mereka adalah Sakura, Syaoran, Fay, Kurogane, Mokona dan sang pemilik ruangan itu dan juga sahabat dekatnya, Touya dan Yukito.

"Jadi, berhubung batas waktu Sakura untuk bisa berada di sini sangat singkat, kita harus melakukan ini dengan cepat," Touya yang sudah merencanakan suatu hal lalu menyimpulkannya.

"Tetapi, Touya-sama... Bukankah rencana ini terlalu berbahaya? Bukan hanya untuk Sakura, tetapi juga semua orang!" protes Syaoran.

"Syaoran ada benarnya. Lagipula tidak semudah itu menerobos pertahanan mereka," sambung Fay.

"Kau meragukan pasukan kita? Kau tidak ingat kalau aku juga yang ikut melatih mereka. Kau tak usah khawatir," ucap Kuorage yang juga sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

Tujuan dari rencana itu adalah merebut kunci perak dari tangan musuh mereka, lalu secepatnya membawa Sakura ke labirin raksasa. Awalnya Syaoran tidak setuju Sakura terlibat dengan alasan yang lagi-lagi, keselamatan Sakura. Namun, setelah didesak bahwa Sakura merupakan satu lagi kunci yang mereka butuhkan, akhirnya ia mengalah. Sakura juga sudah mengiyakan, jadi ia tak bisa berdebat lagi.

"Kalau tidak bisa menyerang secara terang-terangan, berarti kita harus menyusup," Fay mengusulkan

"Tapi kalau begitu, kita punya suatu kendala," ucap Yukito.

"Mereka memiliki seseorang disana. Penyihir yang dapat merasakan dan membedakan kekuatan sihir orang lain. Makin besar kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh seorang penyihir, akan terlacak makin jelas olehnya. Kita tak mungkin bisa mendekat begitu saja," lanjutnya, mencoba menjelaskan.

"Dia bisa melakukan itu?" sela Fay yang nampaknya kaget dengan hal yang baru disebutkan Yukito. Yukito cukup menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Setelahnya, Fay diam saja. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kedatangan Sakura dan Mokona juga pasti sudah mereka ketahui..."

"Kalau begitu mudah saja. Jangan ada penyihir dalam penyusupan ini," sambung Kurogane.

"Tidak bisa. Karena Sakura juga ikut," sergah Touya.

"Apa hubungannya Sakura dan penyihir?" Syaoran pun meminta penjelasan.

"Ingat kalau kunci akan bereaksi pada 'kekuatan sihir' yang sama dengan pemiliknya? Kita juga tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sebab setelah mendapatkan kunci perak, kita harus membawa dia secepatnya ke labirin," jelas Touya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Orang jahat kah? Bukan. Mereka satu klan. Hanya saja ia merasa kesal tak diikutkan dalam perbincangan kali ini, jadi ia mengamati saja dari luar ruangan.

"Reyn!" merasa namanya disebut, ia pun melihat ke arah si pemanggil.

"Apa yang kau lihat itu? Kurasa kau tidak sedang bercermin," lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"Kau juga mau lihat, Jade?" ucapnya dan menunjukkan cermin berbentuk bundar di tangannya pada adiknya satu-satunya. Jade pun memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat cermin itu lebih jelas. Yang terlihat di sana bukanlah pantulan dirinya yang akan terjadi pada cermin biasa, melainkan...

"Kau ini stalker, ya?" komentar Jade.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau seperti sedang memata-matai mereka, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Itu saja!" sergah Reyn dan langsung memberi penjelasan tanpa diminta.

"Apakah menarik?" Jade bertanya penuh rasa penasaran. Ia juga jadi ingin tahu.

Reyn tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum menatapi cermin ajaibnya. Eh, salah! Bukan cerminnya yang ajaib, itu hanya cermin biasa, tetapi dialah yang membuatnya menjadi ajaib.

"Reyn..." melihat kakaknya diam saja, ia pun menegurnya.

"Waktu berdiam diri sudah usai, Jade..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hari-hari yang damai seperti ini tak akan ada lagi. Dan setelahnya, itu tergantung apa yang kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan kedamaian itu..."

o0o

Syaoran dan kawan-kawan akhirnya bisa keluar dari ruangan itu setelah berjam-jam membuat rencana. Mereka bahkan sempat memanggil orang-orang lain yang bisa dipercaya. Tetapi mereka keluar sekarang bukanlah untuk bersantai, melainkan mengajak Sakura untuk melihat langsung labirin raksasa.

"Baiklah! Semua sudah siap?" mereka lalu berdiri membentuk lingkaran dengan Fay sebagai pusatnya. Oh, ya! Touya dan Yukito tidak ikut. Anggap saja mereka masih banyak pekerjaan.

Fay pun melakukan sihirnya. Masih ingat bagaimana cara ia menggunakan sihir? Kali ini juga sama. Seketika tubuh mereka diliputi cahaya dan dalam satu kedipan mata, mereka berpindah ke tempat lain.

Sakura memperhatikan tempat ini. Suasananya sangat berbeda dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Terasa sangat gelap dan mencekam. Kalau di sekitar rumah Syaoran atau Touya langitnya berwarna kelabu, di sini...langit pun menghitam.

Syaoran lalu melangkah mendekati Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Sakura lalu mengikutinya dengan pandangan matanya.

"Itu labirin raksasa,"

Labirin raksasa. Sarang dari segala misteri. Misteri yang akan segera terpecahkan oleh penyelamat dari masa lalu. Dan Clow Reed lah yang membangun labirin itu. Sendirian, dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Sakura terperanjat ketika melihat benda itu. Bahkan ketika dilihat dari jauh, labirin itu masih terlihat sangat besar. Jarak mereka memang jauh dari labirin itu karena sangat berbahaya jika mendekatinya.

Angin yang sedaari tadi berhembus kencang mulai terasa menusuk kulit. Sakura memegangi pipinya yang terhantam angin. Untungnya ia dipinjami jubah yang seperti yang dipakai yang lainnya, berwarna merah. Jubah itu diberikan oleh Yukito sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Telinga Sakura menangkap sebuah suara ketika angin berdesir. Ia tak mengerti bahasanya, namun suara itu seperti sedang memanggilnya. Memanggilnya untuk mendekat masuk ke dalam labirin.

"Siapa...? Siapa yang memanggilku..." Sakura berbisik, nyaris tanpa suara. Ia tak akan sadar bahwa yang lainnya sudah melangkah untuk pergi dari tempat itu jika Syaoran tidak menarik tangannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi," Sakura pun menurut tanpa bertanya apapun.

Mereka lalu naik ke sebuah menara untuk sedikit beristirahat. Menara itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Tingginya tak dapat menyamai labirin raksasa. Dan menara ini juga sudah tua dan kayu-kayunya lapuk karena lama tak digunakan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di sana. Fay ternyata membawa makanan untuk semuanya.

"Di balik menara itu daerah pemerintah. Jadi nanti kita akan menyusup ke sana. Kuberitahu saja, ini tidak mudah, lho..." ucap Fay yang datang tiba-tiba di samping Sakura yang sedang melamun, menatap ke arah labirin.

"Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah menyangka akan berada di situasi ini. Meskipun disana berbahaya, aku akan melakukannya karena ini akan jadi pengalaman tersendiri umtukku."

"Itu terdengar seperti kau menikmatinya. Rupanya kau benar-benar tidak takut, ya?" komentar Fay lagi. Sakura tak menanggapinya, hanya seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Fay lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih ingin merenung lebih lama. Namun...ah! Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar! Suara yang memanggil-manggil Sakura...

"Siapa? Siapa kalian? Kenapa memanggilku?" Sakura yang berbicara sendiri menarik perhatian yang lainnya. Syaoran yang khawatir pun memeriksa keadaannya.

"Sakura? Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Syaoran mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura ketika dilihat tatapan mata Sakura kosong.

"Ada yang...memanggilku...dari dalam labirin..." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu itu?" teriak Syaoran.

Baru saja Fay dan Kurogane hendak bangkit untuk membantu, gerakan mereka terhenti ketika melihat tubuh Sakura melayang menjauhi mereka.

"Sakura!" Mokona berteriak. Sialnya, itu tak dapat menghentikan Sakura.

Sakura semakin melayang menjauh, tetapi terhalang oleh Syaoran karena ia terus menggenggam tangan Sakura. Namun perlahan, Sakura menghilang entah kemana.

"Fay-san. Antar aku ke labirin itu, secepatnya!"

~TBC~

A/N: Ng...cerita ini mungkin endingnya masi sekitar 3-4 chap lagi. Masih bersedia baca? Saia harap begitu... ^^

Owh, mungkin ini udah agak telat, tapi HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!

Last, Review?


	9. Chapter 9: For The Sake Of You

A/N: Pertama, Shu mau minta maaf karena hiatus banget... Shu sadar banget kalau Shu selalu update setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Gomen...

Kedua, seperti biasa Shu mau balas review teman-teman dulu ^^

**Yanchan: **thanks banget udah mau nunggu. Ini udah di update

**Rurippe no Kimi****:** Beneran makin bagus? Waaiii...terima kasih! ^^ Shu juga sependapat lho...Kritik atau saran itu boleh, asal jangan flame atau pake kata-kata menghina, bener kan?

**Mikakuchiki:** Ini udah dilanjut lagi... Makasih banyak, ya..

**neko-chan cat eyedgirl meong****: **hasil ulangan kita kayaknya nggak jauh beda gitu, ya? Soal Yuui sama Fay, nanti Shu kasih tau di chap depan, kok. Ditunggu aja ya. Thanks reviewnya..!

Ketiga, begin the story...

xXx_xXx

Chronicle Of The Different Times

By: Shu AliCieL

Chapter Nine: For The Sake Of You

Disclaimer: TRC © CLAMP

xXx_xXx

Tak jauh dari labirin raksasa, rerumuputan tinggi bergerak gelisah tertiup hembusan angin yang membawa bisikan halus. Suasana mengerikan yang didukung oleh kegelapan yang mencekam.

Sekilas cahaya muncul, menerangi tempat itu untuk sesaat dan setelahnya, cahaya tersebut lenyap tergantikan oleh sosok seorang gadis yang entah datang dari mana. Kedudukan gadis itu yang semula menginjak tanah, kini bergerak semakin ke atas. Ia mengambang di udara dan terus menjauh dari permukaan.

Cahaya lain menyusul, membawa tiga sosok manusia dan satu mahluk lain ke sana. Mereka mengikuti orang yang terlebih dahulu mendatangi tempat itu. Mereka memandang menelusuri setiap inci dari tempat itu hingga salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

"Lihat!" Fay menunjuk ke arah atas, menyuruh teman-temannya untuk ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya, sosok yang melayang di udara.

"Apakah itu..." ujar Kurogane menggantung. Syaoran mengangguk mantap.

"Itu Sakura."

"Tapi...kenapa Sakura melayang?" Mokona nyaris saja histeris membayangkan betapa tingginya tempat Sakura melayang, dan apa yang terjadi kalau tiba-tiba ia jatuh.

"Tidak tahu... Tadi aku sempat melihat pandangannya yang kosong, seperti orang hilang kesadaran. Itu tidak penting. Lebih baik aku segera membawanya kemari."

Sesaat setelah bicara, Fay menggunakan sihirnya untuk ikut terbang ke arah Sakura sementara Syaoran, Kurogane dan Mokona menunggu di bawah.

"Ada yang aneh..." ditengah kesunyian mereka, Kurogane membuka suara. Syaoran yang tadinya memperhatikan Fay yang menjauhi mereka menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau dari jarak ini, seharusnya menara pengintai dapat terlihat. Dan lagi, tempat ini seharusnya tanah datar, bukannya seperti wilayah perbukitan yang terlihat sekarang," Syaoran dan Kurogane sama-sama memandangi tempat di sekitar mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mokona yang memang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tak dapat jawaban.

Kurogane melihat ke atas, ke arah Fay dan Sakura. Mimiknya terlihat khawatir dan setelahnya, ia terlihat sangat waspada.

"Sebaiknya dia bergegas...ini bukan wilayah kita..."

Sementara di atas sana, Fay telah berhasil menghampiri Sakura. Mereka berdua mengambang di udara hampir menyamai ketinggian labirin raksasa.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja? Syaoran dan yang lain sangat khawatir. Ayo cepat kita kembali," Fay memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Ketika melihat pandangan mata Sakura, ia tahu bahwa kesadarannya memang entah ada di mana.

"Aku...harus pergi..." suaranya begitu pelan sehingga Fay harus mendekatkan telinganya demi mendengarkan apa yang diucapkannya.

"...ke dalam sana..." Sakura menatap lurus pada labirin tak jauh dari mereka, masih dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Kau tidak bisa! Tak ada yang boleh mendekati labirin itu!"

"Aku harus... Ketika cahayanya berpendar, semua ini akan berakhir..." Fay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas gumaman Sakura yang tidak jelas.

"Cahaya? Cahaya apa yang kau-" Fay tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia melihat seseorang berjubah putih yang mengendarai sebuah benda di belakang Sakura, menggenggam benda semacam senapan dan menembakkannya. Dengan sigap, Fay menarik Sakura menjauh ke belakangnya.

Tembakan itu membuat cahaya yang menarik perhatian orang-orang di bawah mereka. Spontan, Syaoran berteriak.

"Sakura!"

Fay-san kini sudah dalam mode bertarung. Kapan saja orang di hadapannya ini akan menyerang, ia siap menyerang balik. Namun, satu hal yang ia lupakan. Ia sudah tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tetap terbang menjauh darinya.

Entah siapa yang terlebih dahulu menyerang, pertarungan itupun telah dimulai. Setelah beberapa serangan, kedua orang itupun terdiam dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Fay begitu kesal melihat musuhnya memasang sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku kira tak ada yang lucu. Itu akan jadi senyum terakhir sebelum kau tamat," ejek Fay.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, sepertinya kau tak sadar kalau gadismu sedang menjauhimu," awalnya Fay tak mengerti dan tak peduli oleh apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Namun ia akhirnya sadar. Sakura tak ada di dekatnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Sakura di sana, melayang menjauhinya.

Lengahnya Fay dijadikan kesempatan bagi si pria berjubah putih untuk menembaknya. Dan tembakan laser tersebut...Kena!

"Arghh!" seketika itu, gerakan Fay terhenti karena rasa seperti disetrum menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya dan ia pun jatuh. Beruntungnya, sebelum ia menghempas tanah, Kurogane dapat menangkapnya.

"Fay!"

"Fay-san! Kau tak apa?" teriak Syaoran dan Mokona yang histeris, hampir bersamaan.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau jangan lengah!" maki Kurogane. Fay tahu bahwa Kurogane bukannya marah, tapi khawatir. Namun ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menggoda Kurogane dan hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

Orang yang tadi melawan Fay kini turun dari kendaraannya dan berdiri di depan mereka dengan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri kini menjadi tawanannya. Ia membuka tudungnya dan wajah orang itu terekspos sepenuhnya, juga rambutnya yang berwarna hitam.

Kurogane menyerahkan Fay pada Syaoran dan bersiap menarik pedangnya.

"Tahan dulu! Tidakkah kau tahu? Kalau kau berani macam-macam gadis ini bisa kusakiti," ancamnya.

"Kau tidak akan berani menyakitinya," Kurogane bicara dengan death-glare khasnya.

"Ya...kau benar. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya karena ciri-ciri gadis ini mirip dengan yang dikatakan. Nampaknya ini memang gadis yang sedang dicari-cari itu. Tapi...ah! Aku mendapat ide bagus. Jika kubawa gadis ini pada 'orang itu', maka mungkin saja aku mendapat imbalan yang besar."

Dari ucapannya, dapat disimpulkan bahwa pria ini seorang biadab yang mendewakan uang diatas segalanya.

"Jangan coba-coba!" Kurogane yang hilang kesabaran menerjang orang itu dengan pedangnya. Namun dengan cerdiknya orang itu menjadikan Sakura sebagai tameng. Untungnya tebasan pedang Kurogane tidak mengenai Sakura.

"Wow! Jangan gegabah, pria besar...atau kau bisa membunuh temanmu ini," orang itu lagi-lagi melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat kesal. Kurogane mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Kalian akan kubiarkan saja di sini. Tapi tidak dengan gadis ini. Ia terlalu berharga," orang itu lalu melempar sebuah bola ke tanah dan bola itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang dapat membuat mata buta sesaat. Setelahnya, terlihat orang itu sudah melesat pergi dengan kendaraannya.

"Sial..." Syaoran mengepalkan tangannya. Kini merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat berbuat apapun.

"Maafkan aku, Syaoran..." ucap Fay lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Kalau saja tadi aku tidak lengah, Sakura pasti tak akan direbut olehnya..."

"Tak apa, Fay-san... Bukan salahmu. Aku juga bodoh karena tak berbuat apa-apa."

"Lalu, Sakura bagaimana, Syaoran?"

"Dia tak mungkin dilukai oleh mereka. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," Syaoran mencoba menghibur Mokona yang khawatir.

"Ayo kita kembali. Kita laporkan ini pada Touya."

Syaoran dan Fay mengangguk setuju pada ucapan Kurogane. Meskipun keadaannya lemah, tetapi sihir Fay masih cukup untuk bisa membawa mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah mereka berpindah tempat, Syaoran dan Mokona pergi mengobati Fay, sedangkan Kurogane menuju tempat Touya berada. Kurogane membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan suara yang keras yang ia timbulkan.

"Mereka mendapatkan Sakura," teriak Kurogane setelah ia masuk.

"Sial... Kita harus mengubah rencana." desis Touya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Prioritas utama sekarang adalah, mendapatkan sakura kembali..."

o0o

Langkah kaki Tomoyo terdengar sangat tergesa-gesa. Hari sudah mulai sore, tetapi ia bukan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah, melainkan...

"Yuuko-san!" panggilnya setelah membuka pintu rumah...atau toko...ah, apapun itu, itu tempat tinggal wanita bernama Yuuko yang ingin ia temui.

"Wah, wah, Tomoyo...tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu untuk memanggiku, kan?" dan muncullah wanita yang dipanggilnya. Ia bersama dengan anak kembar yang setia mendampinginya, Maru dan Moro.

"Yuuko-san, ini gawat! Sakura tadi tidak masuk ke sekolah dan-"

"Tomoyo..." potong Yuuko.

"Mari kita bicarakan dengan tenang sambil minum teh..."

Mereka pun akhirnya minum teh bersama di dalam toko. Dan Tomoyo bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Yuuko-san, aku...sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang dialami Sakura. Sungguh..." ucap Tomoyo lemah, memandang kosong pada cangkir tehnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" ucap Tomoyo antusias.

"Dan...jika kau telah mengetahuinya, kau ingin membantu Sakura?" Tomoyo mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, pertama-tama akan kuberitahu sesuatu..." Tomoyo pun bersiap mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu apa itu penyihir?"

"Penyihir? Kalau dari cerita-cerita di buku, penyihir adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus yang ajaib," jawab Tomoyo setahunya.

"Kau percaya penyihir itu ada?" Tomoyo menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kubilang penyihir itu ada? Apa kau akan percaya?"

"Entah...entahlah..." kali ini ia menjawab dengan ragu.

"Tomoyo, apakah kau akan percaya jika kukatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir?"

Tomoyo terbelalak dan terdiam seketika. Percaya penyihir saja tidak, apalagi jika seseorang tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau dirinya penyihir.

"Yuuko-san bercanda, kan?"

"Apa gunanya aku bercanda untuk hal seperti ini?"

Yuuko telah membuatnya tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Tomoyo hanya bisa merenungkan kata-kata itu dalam pikirannya.

"Inilah yang kucoba untuk katakan padamu. Penyihir dan hal-hal gaib lainnya itu benar benar ada. Dan kau, adalah salah satunya," Yuuko berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Tomoyo. Ia menyentuhkan jarinya di dagu Tomoyo perlahan.

"Jadi aku benar-benar..." Tomoyo mendongak agar pandangannya bisa bertemu dengan Yuuko. Namun dari nada bicaranya, ia masih ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Aku tak perlu mengulanginya, kan? Tapi...kekuatan sihirmu berbeda dengan penyihir lainnya," Yuuko kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kekuatanmu ada batasnya, tidak seperti penyihir lainnya yang akan memiliki kekuatan sihir selama hidupnya. Kekuatanmu bisa habis sewaktu-waktu."

"Yuuko-san, apa kekuatan yang kumiliki bisa kugunakan untuk menolong Sakura?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau menggunakannya."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku caranya!"

"Hmm...kau terdengar sangat antusias..."

"Tentu saja. Demi membantu Sakura, akan kulakukan apapun..."

"Ada harganya..."

"Apapun yang diminta Yuuko-san,"

"Kalau yang kuminta itu kekuatan sihirmu?" kali ini Tomoyo terdiam sebentar. Berpikir.

"Silahkan saja...asalkan itu demi Sakura. Lagipula selama ini aku tak tahu sama sekali tentang penggunaan sihir atau semacamnya. Memilikinya atau tidak, tak akan ada bedanya," ucap Tomoyo tegas. Tak sedikitpun keraguan muncul di dalam ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu...Mokona!" teriak Yuuko.

"Mokona...?"

Tak lama setelahnya, melompat entah dari mana mahluk kecil berwarna hitam yang mirip dengan boneka.

"Yo! Apa kabar?" mahluk yang ternyata bernama Mokona itu memberi salam dengan semangat dan berpose.

"Kyaaa! Dia lucu sekali!" bukannya takut, Tomoyo lebih terlihat terpesona dengan mahluk aneh itu. Ia bahkan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tapi...apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh mahluk kecil ini?"

"Jangan tertipu oleh tubuh kecilnya, Tomoyo. Mokona ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, lho..."

"Eh? Seperti apa?"

"Contohnya...seperti ini..."

Setelah berkata begitu, Mokona membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Cahaya-cahaya seperti pelangi keluar dari tubuh Tomoyo dan masuk ke dalam mulut Mokona. Tomoyo merasa seperti sesuatu dihisap keluar dari tubuhnya.

Setelah semua cahaya itu terhisap, Mokona pun menutup mulutnya dan melompat ke pundak Yuuko. Sedangkan Tomoyo, entah mengapa ia merasa pusing. Tubuhnya hampir ambruk ke atas meja di depannya. Untungnya ia masih dapat menahan tubuhnya.

"Yuuko-san, yang barusan itu...apa?"

"Mokona mengambil kekuatan sihirmu. Kekuatan itu akan kugunakan untuk membantu Sakura nantinya."

"Ukh...baguslah kalau begitu..." masih dalam keadaan pusing, Tomoyo mencoba menegakkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing. Lalu, Yuuko-san...bisa kau beritahu di mana dan apa yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang?"

"Bukan aku yang akan memberitahukan kepadamu."

"Jadi siapa?"

"Kau akan bertemu dengan orang itu tak lama lagi. Oh, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Sudah sore, dan kau masih pusing, kan? Sebaiknya kau tidur agar pusingmu hilang." Tomoyo pun mengangguk. Yuuko mengantar Tomoyo sampai pintu.

" Baiklah. Terima kasih, Yuuko-san. Kau sangat membantu..."

"Ya, sama-sama. Oh, Tomoyo..." melihat Tomoyo sudah melangkah ke luar pintu, Yuuko menghentikannya. Masih ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Semoga mimpimu indah malam ini..."

o0o

Ketika malam hari tiba, bulan bersinar begitu terang. Wanita itu duduk sambil mengamati bulan purnama di langit. Ia meminum sake ditemani oleh Mokona hitam.

"Yuuko, kekuatan sihir yang baru saja kau ambil itu...mau digunakan untuk apa?"

"Aku mengirimnya ke masa depan," ucap Yuuko yang lalu menuang sake ke dalam gelasnya.

"Untuk Sakura..."

"Bukankah anak itu memiliki kekuatan sihir sendiri?"

"Ya...tapi sudah berkurang. Karena tipe kekuatan yang dimilikinya sama seperti Tomoyo. Meskipun kekuatan yang dimilikinya sangat besar, tetapi suatu saat akan hilang. Karena itu kekuatan sihir Tomoyo, jika digabungkan dengan yang dimiliki Sakura akan cukup dengan yang dibutuhkannya."

"Dan kekuatan itu hilang sebagian ketika Yuuko mengirimnya ke masa depan."

"Ketika aku mengirimnya ke masa depan. Sebenarnya itu menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri. Jadi aku hanya menuntun kekuatan itu, karena Sakura tak tahu caranya. Bayaran untuk itu juga sudah kuterima, dari Tomoyo..."

"Oh? Dan sekarang, kau akan menuntun Tomoyo untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Benar, kan?"

"Ya..."

Yuuko mengangkat tangannya di udara. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan entah dari mana, bermunculan benda seperti asap di sekeliling jarinya. Asap itu lalu membentuk sesuatu.

"Kupu-kupu?"

"Kupu-kupu ini akan menunjukkan pada Tomoyo...jalan kepada seseorang yang harus ditemuinya...mimpi yang harus ia datangi..."

Kupu-kupu itu lalu terbang entah ke mana. Yuuko kembali ke kegiatannya meminum sake, namun... Sake di gelasnya ternyata sudah habis.

"Yuuko, sake di botolnya juga sudah habis!" keluh Mokona.

"Habis, ya? Ya...tak masalah. Karena waktu kita di sini juga telah habis..."

~TBC~

Tidak sepanjang yang biasanya, ya... Ah, tapi ini masih termasuk panjang kok. Hmm... banyak salah kah? Penuh typo kah? Semoga tidak...

Dimohon saran, kritik, pujian atau apapun yang ingin disampaikan melalui review ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Magician's Dream

A/N: Ah, halo Minna-san... Saia balik lagi nih. Buat apa? Ya update lah! Tapi sebelum chapter dimulai, seperti biasa...balas review!

**neko-chan cat eyedgirl meong**: Mokona hitam baik banget, Saia dikasi hadiah. Nanti Saia kasih sake, jangan bilang-bilang Yuuko, ya. Nanti dia minta juga lagi!

etto...kalau yang rambut hitam itu... itu si –piiiiiiiiip- hehe, baca sendiri ya. Di chap ini ada kok...thanks buat reviewnya, lho..

**yanchan**: yang ini lama juga nggak? Hehe..thanks reviewnya...

Yuui's POV sepanjang cerita...

Enjoy!

xXx_xXx

Chronicle Of The Different Times

By: Shu AliCieL

Chapter Ten: Magician's Dream

Disclaimer: TRC © CLAMP

xXx_xXx

Saat ini sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi. Suasana yang mulanya gelap menjadi makin terang sehingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat pemandangan sebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga. Bunga-bunga seperti ini tak akan bisa bertahan hidup di zamanku karena mereka akan kekurangan air. Berarti ini memang mimpi, ya...

Samar-samar kudengar suara aliran air. Ternyata tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri ada sebuah kolam air. Dan di sana...ada seseorang.

Seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang sedang berdiri di pinggir kolam. Seorang wanita. Sepertinya ia menyadari kehadiranku karena ia telah berbalik menghadapku sekarang.

"Fay-san...?"

"Fay...?"

Aku membuka mataku. Ah...itu semua cuma mimpi. Buktinya, sekarang aku telah berada di sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang 'kamarku'. Apakah ini sebuah kamar? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Di sini banyak sekali benda-benda sihir yang kuciptakan. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau ruang ini kusebut 'laboratorium'.

Sepertinya hari sudah siang. Entahlah. Aku tak bisa melihat ke luar karena tak ada jendela di ruangan ini. Aku pun bangun dari tidurku dan berjalan ke sebuah kolam air besar di tengah-tengah ruangan yang sangat luas ini.

Kenapa bisa ada kolam besar di sini? Kolam itu berfungsi untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, lebih berharga dari berlian manapun di dunia. Sebuah kunci perak yang menurut sepengetahuanku, memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan hanya bisa digunakan oleh satu orang.

Air di kolam itu pun bukan air biasa. Kunci itu bersama tabung kacanya memang diletakkan di sana, tetapi ia tak ada di sana. Bahkan jika kau menyelami kolam tersebut, kau tak akan menemukan apapun. Hanya aku yang bisa melihat kunci itu dan membuka dunia paralel dimana kunci itu berada.

Kubaca sebuah mantra dan muncul lingkaran sihir keemasan tepat di bawahku. Lalu ada lingkaran cahaya mengelilingiku. Aku melakukan ini untuk satu tujuan: mendeteksi portal ruang-waktu. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya karena ini sudah menjadi salah satu tugasku.

Lingkaran sihirku telah lenyap. Kegiatanku selesai. Satu kesimpulan yang telah kudapat adalah, beberapa waktu yang lalu, portal ruang-waktu dibuka. Aku juga merasakan kehadiran dua kekuatan yang besar.

Dua kekuatan itu berasal dari seorang gadis dan satu mahluk sihir yang dibuat oleh seseorang. Gadis itu entah bagaimana bisa memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan kunci perak.

Kekuatan orang yang baru tiba dan kunci perak itu sama. Mungkinkah dia pemilik aslinya? Sudah pasti. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya orang ini yang dapat menggunakan dua kunci yang paling dilindungi di zaman ini. Dan sekarang ada dua kelompok yang menginginkan orang itu.

Aku harus menghubungi seseorang. Ia harus dibawa kepadaku terlebih dahulu, sebelum Akai-sama mengetahui hal ini. Aku pun menghubungi pasukan pelindung di perbatasan dan memberitahukan ciri-ciri orang ini.

"Ya, kami telah mengetahuinya. Tadinya kami sudah mengirim beberapa orang ke sana. Tetapi mereka gagal."

Gagal, ya... Itu artinya eksekusi.

Setelah aku memutuskan komunikasi, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa dan hanya menunggu. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di pinggir kolam. Aku teringat lagi tentang mimpiku. Siapa kira-kira gadis itu? ia menyebut nama Fay, mungkinkah ia mengenalnya? Ah, lagi-lagi aku teringat akan saat itu, dimana aku akhirnya berpisah dengannya...

o0o

Flashback

o0o

"Fay!" di tengah kobaran api yang besar sambil berlari tak tentu arah, aku terus meneriakkan nama itu. Satu-satunya keluargaku setelah para pemerintah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuaku.

"Fay! Dimana kau!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Lalu kulihat tak jauh dariku, ada tempat yang apinya sudah padam. Mungkin Fay sedang berlindung di sana.

Setelah tiba di puing-puing bangunan yang hangus, aku kembali memandangi sekitarku. Lalu kudengar langkah kaki beberapa orang mendekat ke arahku. Orang-orang berjubah putih!

"Ini anak yang kita cari."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?"

Aku mendengar percakapan mereka, namun tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Mereka semakin mendekat ke arahku, lalu menangkap tanganku. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Aku akan dibawa oleh mereka!

"Tolong!" teriakku lagi, sekeras yang aku bisa. Lalu kudengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggil namaku. Fay!

"Fay! Kumohon, tolong aku!"

"Kalian! Menjauh dari Yuui! Lepaskan dia!" Fay lalu melawan orang-orang itu. namun salah satu dari mereka masih menangkapku. Ia pun membawaku kabur dari sana, namun Fay yang sedang kalap melihatnya membawaku lari. Ia menyerang orang itu dan karena serangannya, aku terlempar agak jauh darinya.

Tubuhku menghantam tanah yang keras. Rasanya sakit sekali. Belum lagi tadi aku sempat terkena api beberapa kali saat kebakaran. Kulihat Fay mendekat dan lalu mengangkat tubuhku.

"Fay..." kataku dengan lemahnya.

"Yuui! Cepat, kita harus pergi dari sini ke suatu tempat yang aman!" aku pun mengumpulkan kekuatanku lagi. Setidaknya agar aku bisa berjalan. Kami lalu bersembunyi di puing-puing rumah.

Aku melihat Fay yang tubuhnya penuh luka dan menyesali kebodohanku sendiri. Aku seorang penyihir, namun tidak pandai dalam bidangku dan sekarang, membuat orang yang kusayangi terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Fay. Aku menyusahkanmu karena tak bisa melakukan sihir dengan baik," aku meminta maaf padanya. Namun, yang dilakukannya adalah berbalik dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Kumohon, jangan bicara seperti itu. Dengan berada di sisiku saja kau sudah sangat berguna bagiku," ucapannya membuatku hampir menangis. Terharu karena ia tetap menginginkanku meskipun aku tak berguna. Fay memang satu-satunya orang yang kupunya.

"Yang lebih penting adalah, apa alasan orang-orang itu ingin menangkap..." sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku melihat seseorang melontarkan bola api pada Fay. Secara refleks, tubuhku bergerak dan menjadi tameng baginya.

"Fay, awas!" aku terkena serangan itu dan sekarang tergeletak di tanah. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kulitku terasa melepuh.

"Yuui! Kalian..." Fay berusaha mengangkatku. Dapat kulihat bagaimana geramnya ia terhadap orang-orang berjubah putih itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul Fay dari arah belakangnya. Kami sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut.

"Bocah menyusahkan! Akan kita apakan dia?"

"Tinggalkan saja dia disini. Yang penting kita sudah mendapat kembarannya."

Orang-orang itu lalu mengangkatku. Mereka membawaku entah kemana karena setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri. Hal terakhir yang kutahu adalah Fay menangis sambil menyebut namaku. Aku melihatnya untuk terakhir kali dengan berurai air mata.

o0o

END OF LASHBACK

o0o

Sudah cukup mengenang masa lalu. Yang kutahu saat ini, Fay sudah tak ada. Setidaknya itu yang kudengar saat aku bertanya pada tentang saudara kembarku pada orang-orang di sini.

"Ya, dia sudah mati. Kami yang telah membunuhnya," ucapan kejam orang-orang itu tak pernah terhapus dalam pikiranku.

Saat mengetahui hal itu, aku menangis setiap tak ada orang yang melihatku. Orang yang menyayangiku sudah tak ada lagi. Aku tak punya siapapun lagi. Aku mulai tak menampakkan emosiku. Jarang bicara, tak pernah tertawa atau tersenyum. Mungkin sampai sekarang aku sudah lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum dengan tulus dan dari hati.

Aku dididik sangat keras untuk menggunakan sihir. Aku pun mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang aku berada di sini, di wilayah pemerintah untuk kepentingan mereka dan aku tak bisa menolak. Jika aku keluar dari sini pun, mungkin tak ada yang akan menerimaku.

Apapun yang kuterima di sini kutelan mentah-mentah. Kurasa aku sudah benar-benar tak peduli apapun lagi. Aku tak pernah memberontak karena itu tak ada gunanya. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menerima takdirku. Sekarang, aku telah menjadi penyihir yang sangat kuat. Hanya saja aku jarang menggunakan sihirku untuk bertarung.

Sudah cukup lama aku berada di pinggir kolam. Aku ingat masih ada satu orang lagi yang harus kuhubungi. Akupun pergi sebentar untuk menghubungi orang yang kumaksud itu.

"Hei, aku punya kerjaan untukmu. Tolong cari orang ini. Ciri-cirinya..." obrolan itu berlangsung tidak begitu lama. Segera kuputuskan sambungan setelah selesai.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju kolam. Namun aku terkejut melihat pemandangan itu. Sesuatu di tengah kolam bercahaya. Kunci perak itu rupanya. Ia bereaksi tanpa ada orang yang menyentuhnya. Aku dapat menyimpukan bahwa kunci emas yang entah di mana telah bertemu dengan pemilik aslinya.

Aku mengarahkan telapak tanganku ke arah kolam dan lingkaran sihir muncul di telapak tanganku. Tak lama, dari tengah-tengah kolam, muncul tabung kaca yang isinya bercahaya. Perlahan tabung itu melayang ke arahku dan aku pun menyambutnya. Kalau kunci perak ini sudah bereaksi seperti ini, berarti ada satu orang yang harus aku temui. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari ruanganku untuk menemui 'atasanku'.

Sebuah pintu di depanku telah kubuka.

"Akai-sama?" tanpa disuruh pun aku sudah harus menghormat padanya, mengingat kedudukannya di negeri ini.

Singgasana di depanku berputar ke arahku dan terlihatlah wanita bernama Akai tersebut.

"Bangkitlah. Kau mau melaporkan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Aku yang telah kembali dalam posisi berdiri lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahku. Kunci perak yang reaksinya belum juga pudar.

"Kunci itu...bereaksi?" wanita di depanku kembali meneguk wine di tangannya.

"Ya, Akai-sama. Kemungkinan kunci emas juga bereaksi di wilayah tetangga kita juga bereaksi, yang artinya ia telah bertemu dengan pembuatnya. Beberapa jam sebelumnya, saya juga merasakan seseorang membuka portal ruang-waktu, lalu dua kekuatan besar tiba di dunia ini," jelasku dengan sedetail mungkin.

"Ada dua?"

"Ya, saya merasakan dua kekuatan yang berbeda. Salah-satu darinya sama dengan kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalam kunci ini."

Dia tak bicara lagi. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di ruangan ini.

"Jadi orang itu benar-benar sudah datang, namun malang bagi kita, tetangga kita mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu?" ucapnya lagi, mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kami sudah mengirim orang untuk merebutnya, tetapi mereka gagal."

"Gagal, katamu? Eksekusi mereka, segera! Kau tahu aku tak akan main-main dengan orang gagal! Aku sendiri yang akan menyusun rencana untuk merebut orang itu dari mereka nanti," akupun membungkuk hormat atas keputusannya, meskipun merasa sangat iba pada orang-orang yang akan menghadapi eksekusi. Dengan segera, aku melangkah meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tunggu," satu ucapan darinya membuatku berhenti melangkah.

"Aku lupa untuk berterima kasih padamu. Kami sangat beruntung memilikimu di sini. Kau benar-benar berguna, Yuui..."

Dan entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak merasa bangga atau bahkan senang karenanya. Tanpa menghiraukan apapun lagi, aku benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke ruanganku sendiri.

o0o

Aku telah selesai mengembalikan kunci perak ke dunia tersembunyi di dalam air dan lagi-lagi, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Mungkin aku hanya menunggu laporan, perintah atau semacamnya. Jadilah aku berdiam lagi di pinggir kolam.

Kuperhatikan air kolam yang tenang. Kuceburkan kakiku ke dalamnya. Air kolamnya sangat dingin dan terasa nyaman. Tanpa sadar, akupun tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan sebuah mimpi mulai mendatangiku.

Mimpi ini...seperti mimpiku semalam. Lagi-lagi taman ini yang terlihat. Dan aku telah berada tepat di depan kolam air. Dari seberang kolam ada suara langlah kaki. Dan akhirnya muncul gadis berambut hitam itu lagi.

"Wah, mimpiku seperti cerita bersambung...Lagi-lagi aku melihat Fay-san dalam mimpi, ya..." ucap gadis itu.

"Bukan, kau salah..."

"Eh...benarkah? Tapi wajah kalian mirip. "

"Namaku adalah Yuui," gadis itu kini menatapku ragu-ragu.

"Lalu...kau?" senyumku, dan balik menanyakan namanya.

"Ah, aku Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo. Kuteliti penampilannya. Pakaiannya sangat berbeda dengan pakaian orang-orang di zamanku. Mungkinkah dari masa lalu? Berarti orang di dua zaman berbeda bisa bertemu dalam mimpi? Jadi, dimensi ruang-waktu menjadi kacau jika kita masuk ke dalam mimpi? Ini sungguh hal yang baru...hal baru yang memusingkan.

"Maaf, aku salah mengenalimu dengan seseorang yang kukenal..." ucapnya tertunduk.

"Oh, ya...tadi kau memanggilku dengan nama 'Fay'... Jadi kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya..."

"Kau tahu, Tomoyo. Aku juga mengenal orang itu," Tomoyo di depanku pun kaget. Sangat terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Benarkah? Kau kenal dengan Fay-san?" tanyanya begitu antusias.

"Fay, dia...adalah kembaranku..."

Aku dan Tomoyo lalu saling bertukar cerita. Bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Fay, dan aku juga menceritakan keadaan di zamanku. Dari ceritanya, sekarang aku tahu bahwa Fay masih hidup. Selama ini, aku telah dibohongi oleh orang-orang yang mengatakan padaku kalau kembaranku telah dibunuh oleh mereka.

Untuk apa mereka membohongiku? Agar aku tak memberontak dan menuruti ucapan mereka. Dan bodohnya, aku tertipu. Dan aku telah merugikan orang banyak dengan menuruti kemauan mereka. Secara tak langsung mungkin aku juga telah menyakiti Fay yang sekarang berada entah dimana.

Aku sangat bodoh... Untuk apa aku memiliki kekuatan ini kalau nyatanya, aku berada di pihak yang seharusnya kulawan...

"Kalau begitu, mungkinkah ini yang dihadapi Sakura saat ini?"

"Siapa?"

"Umm..Yuui-san?" ucap Tomoyo tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya.

"Jika saja nanti...kau bertemu dengan gadis bernama Sakura..." ucap Tomoyo lagi, nada bicaranya lemah.

"Tolong jaga dia... Dia teman yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku yakin dia adalah pihak yang seharusnya kau bantu. Jadi tolong percayai dia, dan bantulah dia. Gantikanlah tempatku untuk membantunya...kumohon..."

Sakura...ya. Baiklah, Tomoyo telah memberitahukan bahwa Fay masih hidup dan itu sangat-sangat menolongku. Akhirnya aku mengetahui kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan dariku. Aku harus memenuhi permintaannya sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah...akan kulakukan itu."

"Terima kasih...Yuui-san..."

Pemandangan semakin memudar. Tiba-tiba aku berada di ruanganku lagi, di pinggir kolam. Sepertinya kali ini aku tertidur. Dan dalam posisi duduk...ini sangat diluar kebiasaanku.

"_Jika saja nanti...kau bertemu dengan gadis bernama Sakura, tolong jaga dia... Dia teman yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku yakin dia adalah pihak yang seharusnya kau bantu. Jadi tolong percayai dia, dan bantulah dia. Gantikanlah tempatku untuk membantunya...kumohon..."_

Aku memikirkan lagi pesan Tomoyo kepadaku. Kata-kata itu adalah sebuah petunjuk. Dan kuharap itu petunjuk yang benar karena aku sudah mempercayainya.

Seseorang menggedor pintu ruanganku. Akupun berjalan ke sana bermaksud untuk membukanya.

"Fuuma..." ternyata pria berambut hitam ini. Dia adalah salah satu dari pasukan yang melindungi daerah perbatasan. Dan tanpa diketahui siapapun, mata-mata pribadiku.

"Hei, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditunjukkan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kemari. Ikuti aku," tanpa berlama-lama, aku megikuti Fuuma yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku.

Sepertinya aku tahu ke mana ia hendak membawaku. Gudang bawah tanah yang telah tak terpakai. Tetapi tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, di balik besi-besi berkarat yang ada di sana adalah ruang rahasia milik Fuuma.

Aku pernah dibawa ke sini sebelumnya. Seperti sebelumnya juga, Fuuma memasukkan beberapa kode rahasia, pemindai sidik jari, pemindai retina dan hal-hal lain yang diperlukan untuk mengakses ruangan itu. Dan setelah proses yang cukup lama, pintu terakhir menuju ruangan itu terlihat.

Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi senjata. Senjata ciptaanku yang kubuat khusus untuk Fuuma jika ia selesai melakukan misi yang kuberikan. Entah kenapa ia tak pernah meminta bayaran lain. Dan semua senjata itu hanya disimpan di sini, kecuali satu buah senapan yang selalu ia gunakan.

Dari dalam ruangan ini terasa kekuatan sihir yang besar. Kira-kira apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Fuuma?

"Ini yang akan kutunjukkan padamu," Fuuma membuka pintu dan aku pun masuk terlebih dahulu. Selain senjata, di ruangan itu ada sesuatu...bukan. Seorang gadis berjubah merah. Tunggu, dia...

"Gadis ini..."

"Ciri-cirinya sama seperti yang kau beritahukan. Aku sangat beruntung, ya..."

"Kau berhasil merebutnya dari mereka?"

"Di perbatasan. Gadis ini sedang terbang di dekat labirin. Tubuhnya yang bercahaya menarik perhatianku dan aku pun langsung pergi ke sana."

Aku mendekatinya dan menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Hei, kekuatan yang ia milikisama dengan kunci perak.

"Kerja yang bagus, Fuuma."

"Terima kasih. Tetapi kerja yang bagus perlu bayaran yang bagus juga," balasnya.

"Senjata lagi?" Fuuma mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Baiklah...aku akan mengantar bayaranmu nanti."

Aku pun menggendong ini dan membawanya ke ruanganku. Lewat sebuah jalan rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapapun, tentunya. Jika aku lewat jalanan umum, orang akan curiga akan siapa gadis yang kubawa ini, bukan?

"_Jika saja nanti...kau bertemu dengan gadis bernama Sakura..."_

Kata-kata Tomoyo teringat lagi dalam pikiranku. Gadis di mimpi itu, dan temannya yang bernama 'Sakura' yang ia bicarakan padaku juga berasal dari masa lalu, kan... Aku berbisik kecil pada gadis yang tak sadarkan diri di tanganku ini.

"Mungkinkah namamu...Sakura...?"

~TBC~

A/N: Kritik, saran, pujian, makian, lempar botol, sendal, dll...silahkan lewat review saja ya..

Oh, oh! Buat yang mau menghadapi UAN besok, siapapun itu, semoga berhasil ya!


	11. Chapter 11: Where He Belongs To

A/N: Haloo~ Apakah saia update lama lagi? mudahan tidak...

Balas review dulu, seperti biasa...

**neko-chan cat eyedgirl meong: **tebakannya bener, hebat lho... Saia updatenya nggak pas UN kok, jadi silahkan baca~ oh, gimana nih UN nya? Sukses kah? Arigatou buat reviewnya..!

**Rurippe no Kimi: **Ah, saia masih kelas 1 SMA, UN masih lama, hehe^^ kalau Rippe kelas berapa? Meskipun nggak review di chap sebelumnya, nggak papa kok, saia maklum aja ^^ makasih juga buat reviewnya!

And, Enjoy!

xXx_xXx

Chronicle of The Different Times

By: Shu AliCieL

Chapter Eleven: Where He Belongs To

Disclaimer: TRC © CLAMP

xXx_xXx

Sakura merasa pernah melihat pemandangan ini. Air mancur di depannya dan taman bunga di sekelilingnya. Ah, dia ingat sekarang. Di tempat ini ia bertemu seseorang yang berkacamata. Orang itu mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Yuuko dan ia tak sempat menanyakan namanya.

"Sakura..." suara yang terdengar lembut dan berwibawa datang tepat dari arah belakangnya. Ketika Sakura menoleh, ia mendapati sosok yang baru saja diingatnya.

"Anda...orang yang pernah bertemu denganku dalam mimpi..." orang itu mengangguk.

"Masih ingat rupanya..."

"Ya. Dan...terakhir kali bertemu, aku terbangun sebelum menanyakan nama anda."

"Kalau begitu, akan kukatakan sekarang. Namaku Clow Reed," orang itu tersenyum ramah.

Sakura ikut tersenyum, lalu memperhatikan Clow. Tapi, Clow Reed. Nama itu seperti pernah ia dengar. Sakura lalu terpaku pada buku yang dibaca oleh pria yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tua darinya itu. Di mimpinya saat itu juga ia membaca buku yang sama.

"Buku itu...apa anda suka membacanya? Apa isinya?"

"Kau mau melihatnya?" tawar Clow Reed, masih sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk dan menerima buku itu dengan tangannya. Ia memperhatikan sampul buku bergambar matahari yang terlihat sangat epic. Ia lalu membuka halaman pertama, di mana di sana tertera nama Clow Reed.

"Clow Reed's Note... Jadi, apakah anda yang menulis buku ini...?"

Aneh. Tadi jelas-jelas Clow berada di sampingnya. Tetapi sekarang pria itu tak ada di manapun. Sakura lalu celingukan mencarinya. Tak ada di manapun, dan tiba-tiba pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah dalam sekali kedipan mata.

Sakura bingung karena tiba-tiba ia dalam posisi berbaring, di tempat yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Ia lalu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia baru saja bermimpi. Lalu, apa yang ia kerjakan sebelum tidur?

Sakura masih sedikit bingung. Begitu sepenuhnya tersadar, ia bangkit ke posisi duduk dan mengamati ruangan di sekitarnya. Ia terbaring di atas tempat tidur seseorang, tapi ia tak tahu di mana tempat ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi hingga ia bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Tadi, aku bersama Syaoran dan... Ah! Dimana Syaoran dan yang lainnya?" Sakura pun bangun dan panik. Lupa pada mimpinya yang sebenarnya sangat penting, ia ,alah celingukan mencari Syaoran, Fay, Kurogane, Mokona atau siapa saja yang ia kenal.

Matanya menangkap figur seseorang. Ia berdiri membelakangi Sakura di pinggir sebuah kolam air. Sakura tak tahu siapa itu, tetapi rambut pirang yang dimilikinya sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Pria itu mungkin sadar kalau Sakura telah terbangun. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sakura. Sekarang bukan hanya rambutnya saja, wajahnya juga sangat mirip dengan Fay.

Saat pria itu berjalan mendekat, Sakura menyadari satu hal. Dia memakai jubah putih. Dia bukan Fay. Mungkin saja dia orang jahat yang berniat melukainya. Sakura pun mulai bersikap siaga.

Melihat sikap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tajam, Yuui tahu apa yang kira-kira dipikirkan olehnya. Ia pasti dianggap musuh olehnya, karena tadi ia diculik oleh orang berjubah putih. Gadis itu pasti berpikir bahwa ia berkomplot dengan orang yang menculiknya atau semacam itu.

"Tak usah tegang begitu, nona. Aku bukan teman dari orang jahat yang telah menculikmu..." ucap Yuui sambil tersenyum. Mencoba untuk terlihat ramah.

Ia berkata begitu, tapi bahkan Sakura sendiri tak tahu kalau dirinya habis diculik oleh seseorang.

"Dimana aku sekarang?" tanya Sakura dingin. Ia belum bisa mempercayai Yuui.

"Wilayah pemerintah. Lebih spesifiknya, ini adalah kamarku, sekaligus laboratoriumku. Oh, bisakah kau beritahu namamu?" Yuui masih saja berusaha ramah pada Sakura.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Wajahmu mirip dengan orang yang kukenal, tapi aku yakin kau bukan dia. Kau siapa?"

Yuui ingat bahwa ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, di dalam mimpinya. Dan pasti akan muncul reaksi yang sama jika ia mengatakan...

"Namaku Yuui. Aku kembaran Fay, orang yang kau kenal itu..."

"Eh?" yah...Yuui sudah menduganya.

'Jadi dia benar-benar kembaran Fay-san? Oh, iya... Syaoran pernah menceritakannya padaku.' Kata-kata itulah yang ada di otak Sakura saat ini. Ia juga mengingat bahwa Syaoran memang pernah menceritakan masa lalu Fay padanya dulu.

"Kau terlihat bingung. Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Minum, misalnya?" tawar Yuui dengan ramahnya. Sikapnya tak jauh beda dari Fay. Setidaknya senyum yang mereka miliki sama-sama bikin melting(?)

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi apa Yuui-san tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku di sini?" suasana sudah mulai mencair. Sakura pikir kalau hanya pertanyaan seperti itu bisa lah ditanyakan padanya.

"Temanku lah yang membawamu ke sini. Ia bilang kau terbang di dekat labirin dan..."

"Eh? Te...terbang? Aku bisa terbang?"

Yuui pun dibuat bingung oleh reaksi Sakura yang malah kaget mendengar bahwa dirinya terbang.

"Maksudmu benar-benar terbang...melayang di udara?"

"Ya. Dan kau sangat dekat dengan labirin. Kau tidak ingat?"

Sakura menggeleng dan keduanya sama-sama bingung. Sakura menyentuhkan tangan kanan ke dagunya, berpikir. Rasanya ia tidak pernah terbang. Tahu bisa terbang saja tidak! Dan...labirin? kapan itu?

"Aku ingat...mimpiku," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Di sebuah tempat yang gelap, aku mengikuti sebuah kupu-kupu bercahaya ungu yang sedang terbang. Ia menuntunku ke arah sebuah pintu. Tetapi sebelum mencapai pintu itu, mimpiku terputus. Aku terbangun."

Yuui tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang apa yang Sakura ceritakan. Tapi...mimpi seorang penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar pastilah berarti sesuatu. Bukannya ia juga pernah mengalami mimpi yang tak biasa?

Ia teringat mimpinya di mana ia bertemu Tomoyo. Ia pun sadar bahwa dari tadi gadis ini belum menyebutkan namanya.

"Sakura..."

"Eh...Yuui-san...tahu namaku?"

"Kau sudah menyebutkannya tadi. Kau lupa?" oke, kita semua tahu dia sedang berbohong. Tapi dengan begitu ia jadi mengetahui jawabannya secara tidak langsung.

"Aku sudah menyebutkannya? Benarkah...?"

"Sudahlah, yang itu tidak usah dipusingkan. Daripada itu..." ucap Yuui menggantung. Ia mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Sakura..." Sakura yang tangannya dipegang agak salah tingkah.

"Bantuan...?"

"Ya. Aku tahu kau juga akan membutuhkan bantuanku nanti. Jadi, kumohon..." minta Yuui dengan sangat. Diperlakukan begitu, Sakura tambah salah tingkah lagi.

"I...iya, tapi...bantuan macam apa?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan..."

BRAK! Suara gebrakan pintu yang tiba-tiba itu nyaris membuat jantung mereka berdua copot. Yuui pun terpaksa menghentikan kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berdiri menghadap arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang berani menerobos masuk ruangan pribadinya.

Beberapa prajurit berjubah putih, seperti dirinya. Dan seorang lagi...ia bukan prajurit. Tetapi seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan warna amethyst menghiasi iris matanya. Wanita yang dikenal Yuui sebagai Akai-sama.

Melihat situasi itu, Yuui maju ke depan Sakura. gadis itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"Hmm... Apa yang kudapat di sini? Kau tahu, Yuui? Tidak baik bagi seorang pria membawa seorang gadis ke kamarnya."

"Heh! Orang tak tahu belas kasihan tidak usah bicara tentang kebaikan," balas Yuui sarkatis.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengenalkannya padaku dulu. Kau tahu aku tak akan berbuat apapun padanya."

"Dan melihatnya dipergunakan sebagai alat untuk mencapai kejayaanmu? Tidak akan pernah."

Yuui sudah benar-benar kehilangan kehormatannya pada orang itu. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan panggilan '-sama' untuk wanita di depannya itu. Dan ucapan Yuui yang terakhir berhasil membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Tangkap pengkhianat itu."

Pasukan Akai-sama bersikap dengan senjata mereka. Dan Yuui mempersiapkan mantranya. Tetapi sebelum ada yang sempat memulai serangan, alarm tempat itu berbunyi.

"Siaga merah! Penyusup teridentifikasi!" kalimat itu diucapkan berkali-kali melalui speaker.

Lengahnya orang-orang dimanfaatkan Yuui untuk kabur. Ia menarik Sakura, lalu berlari secepatnya menuju kolam air. Meskipun ia ditembaki, tetapi ia berhasil menggunakan mantra untuk melindungi dirinya dan Sakura.

Yuui menceburkan dirinya beserta Sakura ke dalam kolam. Bukannya tanpa tujuan. Ia ingin mengambil sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa diambil oleh dirinya seorang. Kunci perak.

Yuui membaca mantra di dalam air. Seketika itu juga, tabung berisi kunci perak muncul. Setelah kunci itu jatuh ke tangannya, ia membaca mantra lain lagi. Kali ini untuk melarikan diri.

Air di kolam itu menyembur ke atas. Seperti sebuah menara dengan Yuui dan Sakura berada di atasnya. Pasukan yang berada di bawah tak bisa berbuat apapun selain melihat takjub kepadanya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Yuui membaca mantra. Mantra yang kali ini membuat cahaya di bawah kakinya setiap kali ia melangkah di udara. Ia berjalan di udara dengan sihirnya, sambil menggendong Sakura yang kelihatannya agak terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja tercebur...atau diceburkan ke dalam kolam, lalu meluncur di atas air, lalu sekarang dibawa seseorang berjalan di udara. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Yuui tahu pasukan itu tak akan tinggal diam. Jadi ia menggunakan satu sihir lagi: teleportasi.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Yuui ketika mereka sudah berpindah tempat. Ia menurunkan Sakura ke tanah.

"Ku...kurasa begitu..." ya, ia tak apa-apa. Tapi Yuui bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu kedinginan. Sayangnya ia tak punya apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menghangatkannya karena baju mereka sama-sama basah pasca tercebur di kolam.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi di mana kita sekarang?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama menyisir area sekitar dengan pandangan mata.

"Lihat! Di sana itu labirinnya. Kalau begitu ini pasti area perbatasan," ketika melihat labirin itu, Sakura ingat sesuatu. Ia tahu tempat ini.

"Tempat ini..."

"Kenapa?" tak menjawab, Sakura malah melihat pemandangan sekitarnya lagi. Sebuah objek menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, menara itu!" Sakura pun berlari menuju menara tua yang ia lihat. Yang tidak lama ini ia datangi bersama Syaoran dan yang lainnya.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" Yuui pun mengejarnya. Di saat seperti ini tidak baik bertindak buru-buru seperti itu.

"Tunggu. Jelaskan dulu tentang tempat ini," kata Yuui setelah berhasil menangkap lengan Sakura. Mereka tak jauh dari menara tua tadi.

"Aku pernah diajak kesini oleh Syaoran. Dan kami beristirahat tepat di atas menara itu."

"Jadi maksudmu, ini wilayah 'mereka'?"

Sakura mengangguk. Yuui langsung bersikap waspada. Jika ini wilayah lawan, tidak baik bila ia ada di sini sekarang. Dan, benar saja. Sesaat setelah berpikir seperti itu, seseorang menyerangnya dengan melempar tombak-tombak es dari jarak jauh.

Untungnya sebelum benda itu mengenainya, ia berhasil menghindar. Menarik Sakura ke samping sambil melompat. Mereka pun jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Sial!" umpat Yuui yang mulai kesal. Baru saja ingin berdiri dan melarikan diri, ada dua orang yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Salah satunya menodongkan belati yang terbuat dari kristal es.

"Diam di tempat atau nyawamu akan berakhir di tanganku," ucap orang berjubah merah itu dingin. Sedingin aura yang ia pancarkan. Orang itu mengarahkan belatinya lebih dekat ke leher Yuui.

"Tunggu dulu, Kamui. Gadis itu..." ucap teman orang itu, yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sakura yang kakinya melemas menjadi pusat perhatian kedua orang itu.

"Jubahnya...sama seperti kita!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Jangan tertipu, Subaru. Mungkin itu penyamaran. Aku tak pernah melihat gadis itu," dan 'Pria Es' itu mengabaikan Sakura. Ia lebih tertarik pada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yuui.

"Daripada itu, kau. Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu?" karena Yuui tak menjawabnya, ia menyuruh Subaru untuk mengambilnya.

"Tolong kau periksa, Subaru."

Subaru megangguk. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia berhasil merebut benda itu. Subaru yang merebutnya tak tahu ekspresi Yuui saat itu karena Yuui memakai tudung pada jubahnya. Ia juga berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ini...kunci perak!"

Kamui dan Subaru pun terkejut. Lengahnya mereka merupakan kesempatan bagi Yuui untuk meloloskan diri dari Kamui dan mengambil kembali kunci peraknya. Tetapi mereka tidak sebodoh dan selemah yang ia kira. Subaru yang merupakan penyihir es membuat dinding penghalang, melintang tepat di depan Yuui. Membuatnya tidak bisa lari lebih jauh...itu yang dia kira.

Predikat yang disandang Yuui sebagai penyihir terkuat memang tidak salah. Hanya dengan satu gerakan tangan ia dapat menghancurkan dinding tersebut menjadi serpihan.

Karena cara itu tidak berhasil, Kamui pun mencoba menyerang dengan kontak langsung. Hal itu sangat merugikan Yuui karena ia tak mahir dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Kamui menggunakan sihirnya. Sihir es yang sama seperti kembarannya, Subaru. Kedua tangannya diliputi kabut-kabut es dan sekarang apapun yang disentuh olehnya akan mulai membeku.

Tak lama, pertarungan dimulai. Sayangnya ini merupakan pertarungan dua lawan satu yang tidak adil, meskipun Yuui sendiri adalah penyihir terkuat.

Satu serangan dari Kamui mengenainya. Yuui terjatuh dan tangan kanannya mulai membeku, diliputi kristal es yang dinginnya membuat mati rasa. Dan jubah yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya kini tersingkap.

"Kau...Fay?" Kamui yang melihat wajah Yuui pun terkejut.

Tanpa disadari oleh Yuui yang tadi terlalu sibuk dengan pertarungannya, tabung kaca yang tadinya ia pegang kini terlempar entah ke mana.

Sebelum tabung itu menghempas tanah dan hancur berkeping-keping, Sakura yang sempat terlupakan berhasil menangkapnya. Sebenarnya jatuh juga tak apa, asalkan kunci di dalamnya tak ikut hancur. Tetapi Sakura tahu seberapa berharganya kunci itu.

Tindakan Sakura barusan membuat kunci itu bercahaya. Cahaya menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat aktifitas tiga penyihir itu berhenti seketika. Tanpa terkecuali, mereka semua memandang takjub pada Sakura.

"Kalian...tahukah kalian, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Yuui sesaat setelah mereka semua terdiam.

"Dia adalah pemilik asli kedua kunci."

o0o

"Yukito-san!"

Teriak Sakura setelah melihat figur Yukito di lorong di depannya.

"Sakura!" teriak Mokona yang entah dari mana. Ia melompat ke arah Sakura.

"Mokona, aku merindukanmu!"

"Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" Yukito pun terkejut melihat Sakura yang setahunya sedang diculik, kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

Sakura akhirnya dibawa ke tempat Yukito, yang menurut Kamui dan Subaru adalah yang paling aman saat ini. Dan karena Yukito adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu harus melakukan apa. Mereka juga membawa Yuui setelah dibujuk oleh Sakura.

"Kamui, Subaru, kalian kah yang telah menyelamatkan Sakura?" tanya Yukito pada dua orang yang mengiringi Sakura. Tetapi ekspresi bahagianya berubah melihat seseorang berjubah putih di belakang mereka.

"Bukan kami, Yukito-san. Tapi orang ini... dia yang membawa Sakura ke wilayah kami," Subaru pun menjelaskan.

Yuui melangkah ke depan Yukito, lalu membuka tudungnya. Betapa terkejutnya Yukito melihat wajah yang sangat ia kenal.

"Dia Yuui. Penyihir penjaga kunci perak, dan juga adik kembar Fay."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Yuui dengan senyum yang ramah, membuatnya makin mirip dengan Fay.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa berdiri berhadapan dengan penyihir yang sangat terkenal sepertimu," tanpa rasa malu Yukito membungkuk hormat pada Yuui yang notabene lebih muda darinya.

"Yukito-san..." Sakura tiba-tiba menyela.

"Dimana Fay-san? Aku meminta mereka membawa Yuui-san ke sini agar ia bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Fay dan Kurogane menyusup ke markas pemerintah...untuk menyelamatkanmu." Yukito tahu bahwa sekarang penyusupan itu sia-sia saja. Ia lalu melihat pada Yuui yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Fay-san? Tetapi dia habis terluka parah!" Sakura terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Dia tidak bisa dilarang. Katanya dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk pergi ke sana," Yukito menatap pada Yuui yang tertunduk.

"Alasan itu...pasti aku, kan?" ucap Yuui pelan.

"Dan sialnya...mereka mungkin sudah tertangkap sekarang," lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini dengan ekspresi yang... Ah...ekspresinya tak terbaca. Namun terdapat sedikit getaran di suaranya.

"Maksud Yuui-san... Jangan-jangan alarm yang tadi itu?" Yuui mengangguk atas pertanyaan itu.

"Yukito-san, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendongak.

"Maksudmu?"

"Fay-san pernah terluka karena melindungiku. Aku...di sini, aku selalu diberi gelar sebagai 'Pemilik Asli Kunci Emas dan Perak'. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan, bukan?" jelas Sakura.

"Memang benar. Aku bisa memberitahukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Tetapi kita hanya punya satu kunci..."

"Kau salah," potong Yuui. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Kunci perak. Yuui memberikan kunci itu kepada Yukito.

"Sekarang, kau punya keduanya."

Yukito memperhatikan benda di tangannya. Tabung kaca dan kunci berbentuk sama, hanya berbeda warna.

"Baiklah... Sekarang, Sakura dan Yuui-san tunggulah di ruanganku. Kamui dan Subaru bisa kembali berjaga.

"Lalu anda sendiri, Yukito-sama?" tanya Subaru.

"Aku akan menyimpan kunci ini, lalu melaporkan pada Touya-sama tentang apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi pada Fay dan Kurogane."

Kamui dan Subaru mengangguk dan segera berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura, Yuui dan Mokona menuju ke ruangan Yukito. Ruangan Touya, maksudku. Sudahlah, sama saja karena mereka berbagi ruangan itu.

Setibanya di ruangan Touya, sang pemilik ruangan tidak ada. Mungkin saat ini Yukito sedang mendatanginya? Sakura dan Mokona pun duduk menunggu di sofa, sedangkan Yuui melihat-lihat rak buku yang berjejer di ruangan itu.

Agak lama setelahnya, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang. Tadinya mereka kira Yukito sudah kembali, tapi ternyata bukan. Dia bukan lelaki berkacamata itu, tetapi...

"Syaoran!" Sakura pun langsung beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berlari menghampiri Syaoran.

"Sakura! Kau selamat...syukurlah..."

Mereka berdua merasa lega lantaran dapat melihat satu sama lain dan langsung berpelukan. Yuui hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya berpelukan seperti tak mau terpisahkan lagi. mereka berdua bahkan tak sadar akan apa yang mereka lakukan hingga seseorang berkata...

"Wah, kalian berdua memang sangat cocok, ya."

Ternyata Yukito sudah datang entah dari mana dan sekarang berdiri di belakang Syaoran. Syaoran dan Sakura langsung gelagapan dan salah tingkah, lalu saling berjauhan lagi.

"Kok sudahan? Padahal yang begitu tadi terlihat sangat mesra lho..." kata Yukito lagi.

Syaoran tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menunduk dengan wajah dipenuhi semburat-semburat merah. Sedangkan Sakura menutupi wajahnya yang juga blushing dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pelukan mesra!" seru mokona yang ikut bergabung dengan Yukito untuk menggoda mereka.

"Mokona, jangan bilang seperti itu!" teriak Sakura yang rasa malunya makin memuncak lantaran terus digoda. Dan Syaoran menunduk makin dalam.

"Baiklah...baiklah... Kasihan juga kalau kalian terus digoda seperti itu," Yukito benar. Entah akan jadi semerah apa wajah mereka nantinya.

"Yukito-san, Sakura sudah kembali? Lalu mana Fay-san dan Kurogane-san?" tanya Syaoran yang sudah kembali serius.

"Entahlah...tapi orang yang di sana itu bilang, mereka mungkin terjebak dalam situasi yang rumit di sana," Yukito menunjuk seseorang dengan matanya. Syaoran pun mengikuti pandangan Yukito.

Di sana ada seseorang yang tidak disadari kehadirannya oleh Syaoran. Dan reaksinya pasti...terkejut? Tentu saja. Sekali lihat saja, Syaoran tahu itu bukanlah Fay. Justru karena ia tahu itu bukan Fay lah yang membuatnya kaget.

"Kembaran Fay-san...ya? Yuui-san, kan?"

Tadinya Yuui ingin memberinya tepuk tangan karena ia langsung bisa mengatakan siapa dia dan juga menyebutkan namanya. Tapi Yuui lebih memilih mengangguk dan tersenyum saja.

"Kau benar. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hei, Yukito. Itu apa?" tanya Mokona sambil menunjuk kain merah yang dibawa Yukito dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini? Ini untuk Yuui-san."

"Eh? Untukku?" Yukito mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah Yuui.

"Tadi aku sudah mendengar ceritamu..." ya. Sakura dan Yuui tadi sempat bercerita mengenai masa lalu Yuui di perjalanan menuju ke ruangan ini.

"Dan kau juga...dengan sukarela telah memberikan kunci perak kepada lawanmu sendiri. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Dan untuk menyampaikannya, aku rasa kau berhak menerima ini..."

Yukito akhirnya menunjukkan bentuk asli kain merah yang tadi terlipat di atas tangannya. Jubah berwarna merah yang sama dengan yang dipakai Yukito, Syaoran dan Sakura. Oh, entah sudah kusebutkan atau belum, Mokona juga memakainya.

Senyum di wajah Yuui terlihat makin melebar. Ia lalu berdiri dan menanggalkan jubah putihnya, menggantinya dengan jubah berwarna merah yang diberikan oleh Yukito.

"Mulai sekarang, kau menjadi bagian dari kami..."

Entah mengapa, Yuui merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia bisa kembali ke sisi yang seharusnya dijalaninya. Kembali memakai jubah merah yang pernah dikenakannya saat masih kecil dulu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, menyela momen itu. Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu masuk yang saat itu sedang terbuka.

"Yukito-sama, ini buruk! Pasukan pemerintah, mereka..."

Pria yang kita kenal bernama Reyn, yang selama beberapa chapter ini tidak muncul, masuk ke ruangan itu. Ucapannya terhenti lantaran sadar ia sedang menyela sesuatu. Ia memperhatikan semua orang di ruangan itu. Pandangannya lalu terpaku pada Yuui.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu terdiam, melihat ke arah belakangnya dan kembali lagi memperhatikan Yuui. Sedangkan yang lainnya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

"Kau...bukan Fay, kan? Karena Fay...pastinya tak akan ada di sini sekarang," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Ya, dia bukan Fay. Yang lebih penting, Reyn, alasan kau kemari tadi apa?" Yukito seakan tahu bahwa hal yang ingin dikatakan Reyn adalah sesuatu yang penting.

"Itu...pasukan pemerintah! Fay dan Kurogane berhasil lolos dan sedang bersembunyi, tetapi karena penyusupan itu, pasukan pemerintah akan menyerang wilayah kita dalam waktu dekat!" ucap Reyn dengan intonasi tinggi. Ketahuan sekali kalau ia panik.

"Begitukah? Sudahkah kau informasikan pada Touya-sama?"

"Ya."

"Lalu perintahnya?"

"Semua pasukan bersiap untuk pertahanan di daerah perbatasan. Beberapa orang diperintahkan untuk mengusahakan komunikasi dengan Fay dan Kurogane. Warga lainnya sudah mulai dievakuasi," jelas Reyn.

"Tak ada ucapan apapun tentang Sakura?"

"Touya-sama menyerahkan urusan itu pada anda."Yukito lalu terlihat tersenyum, entah apa artinya.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Reyn. Kembalilah pada tugasmu."

Tanpa bertanya apapun, Reyn berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tetapi lalu Yuui terpaku pada benda yang sedari tadi dibawa Reyn di tangan kirinya. Sebuah senjata berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"Tunggu, orang itu...bagaimana bisa ia memiliki senjata itu?" Yuui lebih memilih bertanya pada Yukito karena Reyn sudah berlari terlalu jauh dan tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Dia tahu senjata itu. Dia tidak mungkin lupa akan senjata miliknya, yang DIBUAT OLEH TANGANNYA SENDIRI.

"Kakak Kamui dan Subaru. Dia memang mempunyai banyak senjata dari bayaran menjadi mata-mata seorang penyihir pembuat senjata," Yukito tahu bahwa Yuui mengenal betul siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Pria itu...menjadi mata-mata dua orang yang berbeda, huh? Ah, siapa namanya lagi? Fuuma?"

Dan tentu saja dia sangat mengenal orang ini. Fuuma adalah mata-mata pribadinya yang dirahasiakan dari Akai-sama. Tanpa ia ketahui, dirinya telah mengkhianati dan dikhianati dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Hal ini menyadarkan Yuui akan sesuatu. Ia tidak pandai dalam memilih orang untuk dipercayai. Yuui jadi geleng-geleng kepala sendiri menyadari kalau ternyata selama ini ia begitu bodoh.

"Kurasa tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi karena Yuui-san nampaknya sudah mengerti terlalu banyak. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian ikuti aku," Yukito lalu mengisyaratkan Sakura, Syaoran, Yuui dan Mokona untuk mengikutinya.

Syaoran yang sama sekali tak tahu mengenai hal ini sebenarnya ingin penjelasan lebih jauh. Tetapi karena Yukito sudah berkata demikian, apa boleh buat. Mungkin ia bisa minta diceritakan kapan-kapan.

Yuui membawa mereka ke depan sebuah podium di tengah-tengah jejeran rak-rak buku. Di atas podium itu terdapat kotak kaca yang menyimpan sebuah buku di dalamnya.

Dengan hati-hati Yukito membuka kotak kaca tersebut dan mengambil buku di dalamnya. Ia lalu memperlihatkannya pada semua orang di ruangan itu. Dan Sakura adalah yang pertama kali bereaksi.

Buku dengan sampul bergambar matahari itu...

"Buku itu..."

~TBC~

A/N: Maaf kalau ending di chapter ini gantung banget. Karena saia lagi mati ide...hiksu! *nangis

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, saia sudahi dulu chap ini. See you in the next Chap!

Last, review?


End file.
